


Escrito en cenizas

by lockedin221B



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Case Fic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, Psychological Trauma, Sherlock Whump, Spanish Translation, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 39,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockedin221B/pseuds/lockedin221B
Summary: Sherlock se convierte en el principal sospechoso en un caso de homicidio, y recuerdos desenterrados recientemente de su infancia están complicando las cosas. Depende de John encontrar respuestas— ¿puede ayudar a Sherlock antes de que sea demasiado tarde?
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [88thParallel (CanadaHolm)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadaHolm/gifts).
  * A translation of [Written in Ashes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24793075) by [88thParallel (CanadaHolm)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadaHolm/pseuds/88thParallel). 



> Nota de la autora: este fic está basado en mi episodio favorito de Expediente X, Demons. Simplemente parecía que el argumento en general sería una buena mezcla con eventos post-TFP y no pude resistirme a modificarlo y hacerlo mío. No se necesita conocimientos sobre Expediente X y aquí no hay situaciones paranormales, solo un montón de angst.
> 
> Advertencias de contenido acerca de suicidio e ideas suicidas. He hecho lo mejor que he podido para no profundizar en demasiados detalles, pero es un tema grande en el argumento de esta historia.

_Oye el fuego antes de verlo. Crujiendo y saltando, un rugido de voraz consumición inhumana. Se gira para verlo reptar en la esquina de su habitación, dedos de llamas estirándose hacia las suaves cortinas, devorando el papel pintado de la pared. El calor le roba el aliento de los pulmones, chamusca su piel._

_Corre hacia la puerta, coge la manilla y la gira, pero no se mueve. Cerrada. Está atrapado._

_Su cama está quemándose ahora. Su silla. Su caja de juguetes y sus dibujos sobre la pared encima de su mesa. El humo llena la habitación y grita para pedir ayuda mientras las llamas se acercan, el rugido del fuego cerniéndose sobre el desde todos lados._

El ruido crece en sus oídos, despertándole de un salto. Se sienta, jadeando por aire, intentando atrapar las imágenes rápidamente volviendo a las sombras de su mente. La adrenalina atravesándole le hace querer saltar de la cama y correr, y ya se siente como si hubiera corrido durante kilómetros. Parpadea en la oscuridad, buscando algo familiar para disipar su desorientación, pero no ha visto este sitio en su vida.

Está sobre una cama, el olor empalagoso de una colonia que no reconoce emanando de las sábanas. Puede distinguir una pequeña cocina y la forma de un sillón en la oscuridad. No es un hotel, no es lo suficientemente grande para ser un piso. ¿Un estudio?

Se mueve y su camisa se pega a él; una mancha enorme, húmeda en el centro de su pecho ha empezado a endurecerse en los bordes. Carmesí oscuro, denso, casi negro a la débil luz de la luna colándose a través de las persianas polvorientas. El pulso le golpea en los oídos mientras observa la escabechina y un escalofrío le recorre. Con cautela aparta la tela de su pecho y estómago, pasando suavemente los dedos, haciendo inventario de su cuerpo, buscando la fuente de la sangre. Hay tanta…es como si se hubiera bañado en ella. Es vagamente consciente de que lógicamente debería estar entrando en pánico, pero su cabeza está llena de niebla.

Se mueve lentamente, esperando sentir el tirón de una herida, un golpe momentáneo de dolor atravesándole desde la fuente. La única cosa que le duele es su cabeza irritada y parece no estar sangrando ahí.

Con manos temblorosas se toca el bolsillo, aliviado al sentir la forma de su móvil. Sacándolo, llama a la única persona que se ha molestado en programar en su lista de favoritos.

\- ¿Sherlock? -. La voz de John está densa con sueño.

Sherlock aparta el teléfono para mirar la pantalla. Las 4:22 de la mañana.

-John-, empieza, pero su respiración se entrecorta en su garganta. Ahora está temblando completamente, temblores atravesando su sistema, borboteando desde sus huesos. Tiene mucho frío.

John está instantáneamente más alerta. – ¿Qué pasa?

Su lengua es una cosa seca y torpe en su boca. –Yo…yo no sé—

Movimiento al otro lado de la línea. Una puerta cerrándose. Sherlock puede imaginar a John de pie en el pasillo fuera de su habitación para no despertar a Rosie.

\- ¿Dónde estás? -, exige John. Ahora suena alerta, incluso urgente.

-Creo que estoy en un piso. Un estudio-, responde Sherlock frunciendo el ceño por sus propias palabras inconexas.

Se levanta, las piernas temblorosas, débiles, moviéndose hasta el pequeño escritorio del rincón. El correo está desparramado sobre la superficie mellada de aglomerado.

\- ¿Un piso? ¿El piso de quién? -, pregunta John.

Su voz afilada, preocupada parece ser lo que se necesita para sacar a Sherlock fuera de la asfixia de su mente borrosa.

-El piso de Darren Mather-, contesta Sherlock con voz robótica, leyendo el nombre en los sobres. – ¿En…Islington?

\- ¿Quién es Darren Mather?

Sherlock está seguro de que nunca antes ha oído el nombre. –No lo sé.

-Sherlock, me estás asustando. ¿Estás solo?

Mira alrededor de nuevo, aunque el pequeño espacio no podría estar ocultando a otra persona. –Sí, estoy solo. Acabo de despertarme aquí-. Inspira profundamente. Se siente muy desorientado, muy irreal. –Hay…bastante sangre. Estoy…estoy cubierto de ella.

-Jesús, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Estás herido? Dame la dirección, llamaré al 999—

-No, yo…John, yo…-, deja de hablar, costándole trabajar a la mente, el pánico empezando a colarse. –No creo que sea mi sangre.

Un segundo de silencio se queda pesado entre ellos antes de que John trague saliva ruidosamente. –Dame la dirección; voy para allá.

* * *

  
El edificio es oscuro y lóbrego, un olor pesado a moho empapando el aire. A John le recuerda al edificio donde había estado su estudio pre-Sherlock: la pintura vieja pelándose en las paredes, las luces de un tono verde parpadeando, inquilinos que iban agresivamente a lo suyo.

El estómago de John se cae cuando ve que la puerta al piso número 4 está abierta una raja. Podía haber pasado un montón de cosas en los treinta minutos que le había llevado llegar a Islington desde la calle Baker. ¿Se había tenido que ir Sherlock? ¿Tal vez el ocupante del piso había regresado?

Estira la mano hacia atrás para coger su pistola, colocada en su espalda en la cintura de sus vaqueros, ajusta la pequeña bolsa de viaje que había echado sobre su hombro, luego abre la puerta lentamente.

La luz de antes del amanecer baña la habitación con una luz gris apagada. Es un pequeño espacio, una mesa diminuta con una silla contra la pared cerca del apenas amueblado espacio de la cocina. Algunos ganchos en la pared sostienen artículos de ropa y una pequeña y desordenada cama está colocada contra la pared. Vacía.

\- ¿Sherlock? -, llama John cuidadosamente antes de registrar el ruido blanco saliendo desde detrás de la única otra puerta de la habitación. la ducha está funcionando.

Llama dos veces a la puerta antes de abrirla lentamente. – ¿Sherlock?

Un murmullo de afirmación, casi ahogado por el ruido del agua.

\- ¿Puedo entrar?

Un gruñido, vagamente parecido a una afirmación.

La ropa de Sherlock está en una pila sobre el suelo, lo que es tan impropio de él que John pasa la vista sobre ella durante un momento hasta que las manchas carmesíes captan su atención. Arrugada como está la ropa, John puede distinguir grandes trozos de rojo oscuro, ahora en su mayoría seco, saturando la camisa. La coge y descubre que su boca se abre por la hecatombe. –Jesús, Sherlock… ¿estás…estás **seguro** de que no estás herido?

-N-n-no-, contesta Sherlock temblorosamente, los dientes castañeándole. Su voz es baja, llegando de debajo del nivel de los oídos de John. John retira un poco la cortina para ver vapor, dedos de los pies largos, y rodillas, los brazos de Sherlock envueltos alrededor de ellas apretadamente. Está sentado en el suelo de la ducha, acurrucado tan apretadamente en sí mismo como puede permitirse. El agua caliente cayendo de la alcachofa de la ducha está poniendo su piel roja y llenando la bañera con vapor, pero Sherlock está temblando violentamente, los escalofríos atravesándole.

-Tengo tanto…f-frío-, consigue decir mirando hacia arriba a John a través de mechones oscuros goteando.

-Temblores neurogénicos-, murmura John mayormente para sí mismo. Una versión distorsionada evolucionada de luchar o huir. Una inundación de hormonas del estrés sin sitio al que ir salvo hacia músculos temblando. Se estira y cierra el agua. La cabeza de Sherlock cae sobre las rodillas que están chocándose bajo sus hombros temblorosos.

John coge dos toallas dobladas de un estante bajo el lavabo, poniendo una sobre los hombros de Sherlock y la otra sobre el borde de la bañera. –Sécate, te he traído ropa limpia. Después de calmarte sentirás que entras en calor.

Sherlock frunce el ceño. – **Estoy** c-calmado-, protesta, pero su convicción se pierde con sus palabras temblorosas.

Pasándose una mano por el pelo, John inhala profundamente mientras vuelve al estudio.

Todo parece engañosamente normal, y es obvio que el piso está habitado. Hay basura, montones de correo, unas pocas prendas de vestir por ahí, platos en el fregadero y una cama deshecha. No es un sitio del que alguien presumiría. De repente John está muy agradecido por su hogar en la calle Baker.

La puerta del baño se abre y Sherlock sale, una toalla atada alrededor de su cintura y una envuelta alrededor de sus hombros, todavía temblando.

-Siéntate-, ordena John llevándole hasta los pies de la cama. De cerca, puede ver las manchas extendidas por la almohada y las sábanas, no inmediatamente perceptibles contra el color oscuro. Inclina la barbilla de Sherlock hacia arriba para mirarle a los ojos. Ambas pupilas parecen estar adecuadamente, el tamaño equilibrado y reaccionando normalmente a la luz. John desea haber tenido el sentido común de haber traído su maletín médico entero. –Sigue mi dedo-, dice John suavemente, y Sherlock lo hace sin quejarse. John se mueve para palpar el cuello y la garganta de Sherlock y le toma el pulso, el cual está ligeramente elevado, pero no alarmantemente. Unas pocas extrasístoles, lógico con el estrés de la situación. La tensión arterial adecuada a juzgar por como John puede encontrar fácilmente incluso muchos pulsos distales.

\- ¿Tienes náuseas? ¿Estás mareado? -, pregunta después.

-No-, contesta Sherlock en voz baja. –Aunque me desperté en la cama con un dolor de cabeza horrible.

\- ¿Y la persona que vive aquí? ¿Darren Mather? ¿Estás seguro de que no estaba aquí?

-Estaba solo cuando desperté…pero yo… no puedo recordar nada antes de eso.

\- ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

-Tuvimos curry para cenar-, dice Sherlock, el ceño frunciéndosele, los ojos distantes.

-Eso fue hace **dos** días-, contesta John. –Me dijiste que ibas a visitar a tus padres, cogiendo un tren de noche. Voy a suponer que no llegaste allí.

Sherlock murmura su afirmación distraídamente.

-La verdadera cuestión-, murmura John. –Es si en primer lugar tuviste intención.

Sherlock se encoge de hombros y sacude la cabeza, luego suelta un gruñido de frustración y se coge las sienes.

Su frustración, su tímido despiste poco característico le parecen reales a John que se inclina hacia abajo, buscando el contacto visual. – ¿Te molesta la luz?

-No, es solo…no puedo recordar nada. Es exasperante.

Una herida en la cabeza explicaría muy fácilmente todo así que John inclina la cabeza de Sherlock hacia arriba y pasa los dedos por el pelo húmedo de Sherlock buscando bultos o cortes, pero no encuentra nada. Se aparta, la siguiente pregunta pegándose en su garganta. – ¿Has…tomado algo?

-No.

-Pero has dicho que no recuerdas.

\- ¿Entonces para qué preguntarme? -, contesta Sherlock tensamente. Suelta un resoplido de frustración. –Si hubiera… **tomado algo** -, se burla. –No tengo ninguna prueba de ello-. Resopla impacientemente cuando ve que los ojos de John se mueven hacia la curva de su brazo. –Puedes comprobarlo tú mismo si no me crees.

-Sabes tan bien como yo que los alucinógenos no se inyectan normalmente. También podrían ser administrados en formas que no notaras.

Sherlock le clava el índice en el brazo. –Corpóreo así que claramente no estoy alucinando viéndote aquí o ninguna otra cosa más, no estoy experimentando síntomas indicativos de un bajón de una dosis de estimulantes u opiáceos.

John levanta las manos a modo de rendición. – ¿Y estás seguro de que no tienes ningún corte o golpe? -, pregunta, aunque con Sherlock envuelto en solo una toalla en su cintura, John puede ver eso por sí mismo.

-Ninguno.

\- ¿Te duele el estómago?

-Solo un toque de nervios-, balbucea Sherlock a regañadientes.

-De acuerdo-, dice John frotándose la frente. Coge la bolsa que trajo de donde la dejó cerca de la puerta, abre la cremallera y coloca un montón de ropa sobre la cama junto a Sherlock. –Vístete. Nos conseguiré un taxi-. Saca el móvil y abre la aplicación del mapa. –Creo que Whittington no está demasiado lejos de aquí.

Sherlock levanta la cabeza de repente. – ¿Whittington? ¿Como en el **hospital** Whittington?

John lo inmoviliza con su mejor mirada de “no lo intentes”. –Sí. Obviamente vamos a—

\- ¡No necesito ir al hospital! -, exclama Sherlock, poniéndose de pie de un salto y esperando que John no notara que su equilibrio se tambalea durante un momento.

-Sherlock, escúchame-, suplica John. – **Necesitas** estar en el hospital, que te vea un neurólogo. Esto es serio, Sherlock. Has perdido una porción de tiempo significante, tienes un dolor de cabeza importante, tus acciones y pensamientos son muy lentos—

La mandíbula de Sherlock se abre. –Mis pensamientos ciertamente NO son muy **lentos**.

Las cejas de John suben hasta su pelo. – ¿Eso es así? Entonces cuéntame. ¿En que trabaja Darren Mather?

Los ojos de Sherlock se mueven alrededor de la habitación, tratando de absorber pistas, hacer conexiones, pero John puede ver que está quedándose con las manos vacías. La habitación está desordenada, las pruebas suficientes esparcidas alrededor para que a estas alturas Sherlock normalmente hubiera descubierto la historia de la vida del hombre.

John sacude la cabeza. –No has deducido ni una cosa de esta situación, de este estudio, de su ocupante, o de la sangre sobre tu ropa. ¿O has olvidado simplemente mencionarme tus descubrimientos? Podría añadir que eso no sería propio de ti. **El genio necesita un público y todo eso.**

Sherlock le fulmina con la mirada, pero su silencio dice todo. No puede ocultar su perplejidad a alguien que lo conoce tan bien como John lo hace.

-Esto podría ser la señal de un problema con el flujo sanguíneo cerebral un ataque vírico…tal vez encefalitis. Una posibilidad es también actividad epiléptica. Incluso si es AGT, ese es un diagnóstico establecido por descartar un montón de otras cosas-. Aparta firmemente pensamientos de tumores cerebrales y aneurismas. – ¿O, y si tosiste toda esa sangre? Podría ser una hemorragia gastrointestinal-, señala.

John duda de que eso sea el caso porque habría notado el olor empalagosamente asqueroso de los contenidos de un estómago mezclados con sangre coagulada, pero en su estado actual, Sherlock parece poco probable que haga ese argumento, y John está tratando de formar su caso. Normalmente, es muy astuto cuando se trata de cosas médicas así que su falta de debate es digna de hacerse notar. –Además, necesitas que te examinen, en el hospital, ahora. Vamos en taxi o puedo llamar a una ambulancia. Tú eliges.

Sherlock aprieta la mandíbula y deja caer la toalla de sus hombros, estirándose hacia la pila de ropa. La camisa y los pantalones están ligeramente arrugados, pero afortunadamente los calzoncillos están limpios.

-Solo cogí las primeras cosas que encontré primero en el montón de la ropa limpia-, dice John a modo de disculpa, observando a Sherlock con un ojo clínico cauteloso. –No quería perder tiempo hasta llegar aquí y tuve que echarle un ojo a Rosie y bajarle el monitor a la señora Hudson…-. Deja de hablar, finalmente convencido de que su paciente no se va a desmoronar y le da la espalda para darle a Sherlock un mínimo de privacidad para ponerse los calzoncillos.

Sherlock coge la bolsa y John sospecha que está esperando encontrar cosas de aseo personal. Sin gomina, su pelo es un desastre encrespado secándose rápidamente, pero no hay nada porque John no había pensado en ello y ahora mismo no es una prioridad.

\- ¿Mi abrigo? -, pregunta Sherlock mirando alrededor por la habitación.

John sacude la cabeza. –No estaba ni en tu habitación ni junto a la puerta. creo que lo habría notado. Estoy seguro de que lo tenías cuando te fuiste.

La única cosa que queda en la bolsa de viaje son zapatos. John se da la vuelta cuando los oye golpear el suelo y en silencio le indica a Sherlock que debería sentarse otra vez.

-Estoy bien-, protesta Sherlock, pero John solo necesita apretar los labios y mirar fulminar con la mirada a Sherlock durante un momento antes de que ceda. John se arrodilla y pone los zapatos en los pies de Sherlock, atándoselos rápida y apretadamente. Se pone de pie y estira una mano.

Sherlock la mira y suspira deliberadamente antes de ponerse de pie el solo. –John, te lo juro, estoy **bien**. Si se ha cometido un crimen y estuve ahí, necesito saber qué ha pasado. Y necesitamos hacerlo ahora, antes de que la policía se entere y contamine mi escena del crimen.

-Te prometo que descubriremos todos los detalles. Pero necesitamos asegurarnos primero de que estás bien. Los problemas neurológicos pueden avanzar rápidamente. Los aneurismas pueden aparecer a la velocidad del rayo. No tenemos tiempo que perder. Si te gustaría continuar discutiendo sobre ello puedes hacerlo desde el asiento de atrás de un taxi.

John sujeta la puerta por Sherlock con expectación.

\- ¿Mi ropa? -, pregunta Sherlock mirando hacia el baño.

John se humedece los labios y mira hacia abajo durante un momento. –Son pruebas. Deberíamos dejarlas. Cuando lleguemos al hospital llamaremos a Lestrade, le haremos saber qué ha pasado.

-No sabemos qué ha pasado.

-No-, confirma John. –Pero no tiene buena pinta. Y quiero asegurarme de que sea lo que sea que pasa **después** , tenemos desde el principio a alguien de nuestro lado.

-No le he hecho daño a nadie…

-Por supuesto que no-, dice John rápida, sinceramente, pero su expresión es sombría. –Pero no es a mí a quien tienes que convencer.

La mirada que le da Sherlock le dice a John que sabe que tiene razón.

Hay una cosa más. Solo una cosa más que necesita ser discutida, pero es la más difícil. John traga saliva, estira el brazo para impedirle todavía salir a Sherlock. su estómago se retuerce por lo que tiene que sugerir. –Una vez que lleguemos a Whittington, creo que deberías considerar pedir también un kit de violación.

Los ojos de Sherlock brillan con sorpresa, luego rechazo. –No.

John exhala lentamente para darse a sí mismo tiempo para decir esto correctamente. Necesita apelar a la lógica. –Te despiertas en una cama extraña en un apartamento extraño sin saber qué ha pasado. No hay heridas obvias o visibles así que alguien podría haberte drogado. ¿Cuál es el propósito más común por el que le meten cosas así a la gente, Sherlock?

La posibilidad había estado en la mente de John desde que oyó la ducha. Ver a Sherlock temblando en ella le había hecho sospechar un shock hipovolémico como posibilidad, pero el agua había sido limpia saliendo por el desagüe. Aun así, el pensamiento de alguien haciéndole daño a Sherlock de esa manera le enfermaba. Pudo haber habido una lucha. Un atacante sobre Sherlock sangrando por la boca o la nariz podría explicar algo de la sangre en la camisa de Sherlock.

\- ¿No crees que notaría…que lo sentiría ahora mismo si algo—, dice Sherlock nervioso. –No ha pasado nada como eso. Lo sabría si lo hubiera hecho.

-Vale-, asiente John. –Lo siento. Simplemente…no quiero correr ningún riesgo ¿sabes?

-Necesito mi cartera-, dice abruptamente Sherlock cambiando de tema, dándose la vuelta y volviendo a entrar en el baño. John puede oír el ruido mientras Sherlock busca en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y luego, silencio.

\- ¿Sherlock? -, la voz de John es tensa, la preocupación luchando con un destello cómodamente familiar de rabia protectora. Sherlock sale del baño sujetando un juego de llaves en respuesta silenciosa. Desde la puerta, John puede ver algunas llaves corrientes de casa y una llave de coche vieja y rayada. Hay sangre en todas ellas, una gran mancha roja por un mando con la Union Jack. Sus cejas se levantan cuando se mueve hacia la única y pequeña ventana del estudio, pulsa el botón de cerrado en la llave del coche y ve las luces encenderse en un Datsun antiguo plateado abajo en la calle.

\- ¿Sherlock? -, esta vez es más bajo pero impaciente. –Necesitamos irnos-. Cuanto más rápido lleguen a un hospital y consigan análisis, un examen completo y un escáner cerebral, más rápido encontrarán algunas respuestas.

-Bien, John, estamos de suerte. Parece que nuestro coche ya está aquí.


	2. Chapter 2

El coche está en las mismas condiciones que el estudio; pequeño, desordenado, raído, pero aparentemente funcional. Sherlock abre la puerta del copiloto y no pierde tiempo en rebuscar en la guantera, sacando un montón doblado de papeles de registro.

\- ¿Darren Mather? -, pregunta John junto a él, y Sherlock murmura en afirmación.

Supervisa el resto de la basura del coche. Cables de cargadores, unos envoltorios de comida, y un paquete vacío de comida para llevar. En el otro posavasos, una tarjeta de negocios: _Marissa Delamere-Psicoterapia Holística y Especialista en recuperación de memoria._

John va hasta la puerta del copiloto y se inclina hacia abajo para mirar. -Hay sangre en el volante-, anuncia sombríamente, girándose para mirar a Sherlock, pero algo más capta su atención y su expresión se derrumba. -Y lo que parece exactamente tu bolsa de viaje está en el asiento trasero.

Sherlock se gira para mirar. John tiene razón. Sale del coche, abre la puerta de atrás y saca la bolsa.

-Jesús, Sherlock-, suelta John pasándose la mano por el pelo. Sacude la cabeza con incredulidad mientras mira a Sherlock por encima del techo del coche. -Tenemos que llamar a Lestrade. Vamos a coger un taxi y vamos a ir al hospital. Lo llamaremos en el camino.

Un destello amarillo capta la atención de Sherlock y Sherlock se estira hacia el suelo para sacar un pequeño trozo de papel de color amarillo roto. Una dirección escrita a mano. Sherlock sujeta el trozo de papel, el ceño fruncido.

John llega hasta su lado. - ¿Qué es eso?

-Una dirección en Milbury,

-Esa es tu letra.

Sherlock murmura, escribiendo la dirección en su móvil. -No está lejos. Podemos estar ahí en menos de veinte minutos.

Los ojos de John se abren como platos. -No. ¡Absolutamente no! Vamos—

-Al hospital, sí. De hecho, el hospital Royal Claringdon está cerca de ahí, mucho mejor que el Whittington, si la memoria no me falla, y has mencionado antes que conoces a alguno de los médicos ahí lo cual lo hace más conveniente. Solo un rápido vistazo para ver donde conduce esto y luego directos a urgencias-. Empieza a caminar hacia la carretera principal para encontrar un taxi, John caminando deprisa tras él. Se detienen en la esquina, Sherlock observando la calle silenciosa como un halcón. John está lívido en la acera, la mandíbula apretada, las narices hinchadas. Sacude la cabeza. -No entiendo por qué no te estás tomando esto en serio. Siempre insistes en que tu mente es la cosa más importante para ti, el resto solo es “transporte”, y aun así tu mente está en peligro y no te molestas en que te importe.

Sherlock se da la vuelta para mirarlo a la cara. - ¡Por **supuesto** que me importa! ¡Me está volviendo loco! ¡Me estoy perdiendo **días** de recuerdos! Pero seamos honestos, John. Ambos sabemos que lo que ya hemos encontrado no está creando un cuadro favorable de lo que he estado haciendo estos últimos días. Al menos merezco una oportunidad para intentar averiguar tanto como pueda por mí mismo antes de que no se me permita.

-No es lo mismo que caminar con una herida de bala—no tendrán razones para involucrar a la policía si solo les damos tus síntomas.

\- ¿Y arriesgar a que el rastro de lo que demonios haya pasado se pierda? La **gente** siempre tiene…gente, y descubrirán lo que sea que haya pasado a—a—. Le cuesta recordar el nombre.

-Darren Mather-, añade John alarmado. - ¿Ves lo que quiero decir? No estás funcionado exactamente de manera normal.

Con indignación, Sherlock se da la vuelta, parando un taxi que acababa de girar en la esquina.

John exhala una respiración frustrada por la nariz mientras el taxi se detiene. -Vale-, cede. -Cinco minutos máximo. Luego derechos al hospital. ¿De acuerdo?

Sherlock saca una expresión de inocencia en su cara y abre la puerta del coche para John. -Palabra de Scout.

* * *

El 467 de Hawksmoor Road en Milbury está fuera de lugar. Una calle abandonada, mayormente desierta en un vecindario acaudalado, los negocios todavía abiertos son tiendas que obviamente han existido durante algún tiempo; un taller de coches, una tienda de alquiler de instrumentos polvorienta y una aseguradora. Hay restos de edificios que han sido derruidos, trozos de cimientos o pilas de escombros. El aburguesamiento parece una nube opresiva encima del lugar, simplemente esperando una oportunidad para soltarse y limpiar la zona.

La puerta del 467 es el centro de un bloque de tres edificios, poco más que una puerta entre dos escaparates enteros. El número 465 parece abandonado desde hace tiempo, las ventanas pintadas, información gastada sobre el alquiler pegada en la puerta, y el 469 es una tienda de segunda mano llamada con poca imaginación, “Segundas Oportunidades”. Nada en el bloque está todavía abierto, el sol relativamente bajo en el horizonte de la mañana. Mirando la estructura del edificio, es obvio que lo que hay más allá de la puerta del 467 no es nada más que unas escaleras que llevan a un espacio en alquiler en la primera planta.

-Espérenos ¿de acuerdo? Tardamos cinco minutos-, le pide John al taxista que asiente y le recuerda a John que el taxímetro todavía seguirá corriendo.

Acuerdan separarse y supervisar el exterior del edificio primero, y en cuanto John toma la esquina del lado asignado, fuera de vista, Sherlock va corriendo de vuelta al taxi.

-Parece que tardaremos un poco más de lo que pensamos-, le dice al taxista, pasándole el dinero de la carrera por la ventana. -Llamaremos a otro cuando estemos listos.

\- ¿Está seguro? -, pregunta el taxista mirando con duda en dirección donde John se marchó.

-Sí, absolutamente. Va a llevar un tiempo.

El taxista se encoge de hombros y se va. Momentos después, John vuelve de alrededor del edificio, echando a correr cuando ve las luces de atrás del taxi.

\- ¡Eh!

Sherlock da zancadas para ir hacia él mientras corre.

\- ¡Le dije que esperara!

-Y yo le dije que no necesitaba hacerlo. Llamaremos otro cuando hayamos terminado aquí.

\- ¡Maldita sea, Sherlock!

-Este sitio parece familiar, John. Es como un recuerdo en la punta de mi mente, estoy muy cerca de atraparlo. Necesitamos ir adentro.

-La situación ya es lo suficientemente mala sin que los dos seamos detenidos por allanamiento de morada. Si lo que encontramos ahí está relacionado con…con lo que **sea** que te haya pasado a ti estos días—

Sin avisar, un dolor insoportable atraviesa la cabeza de Sherlock como un rayo. No puede evitar gritar, agarrándose las sienes en un intento inútil de parar la agonía.

Puede sentir las manos de John sobre sus brazos, oír su voz asustada llamándole, pero la realidad se escapa de su agarre, sus alrededores volviéndose distantes.

_Grita otra vez, las lágrimas ahora corriéndole por la cara. Las llamas se están acercando, la habitación consumida por el infierno. Está clavado momentáneamente donde está de pie junto a la puerta, viendo las sábanas de su cama quemarse. Tira y gira el pomo. - ¡MYCROFT! -. Eurus está frente a él, los ojos sin emociones entre dos coletas, clavados en él._

_-Necesitas jugar conmigo-, dice ella, pero es como si el fuego le estuviera hablando a él en lugar de una niña pequeña, las palabras rugiendo y crujiendo. -Necesita ir a casa-. Victor mira hacia atrás enfadado, luego se va hacia la playa con su espada. Llorando._

_De repente las llamas han desaparecido y su peluche favorito está en la cama, y está mal porque el recuerdo no puede ser del mismo día. Restos empapados, carbonizados de lo que una vez había sido una abeja, con el pelo suave amarillos y negro, la cual se la había dado su Grandmere cuando él nació. Es una amenaza._

_Observa a Mycroft caminar delante de sus padres; de alguna manera ahora está en la planta de abajo. Su madre tiene la cara en sus manos, su padre está de espaldas, mirando la chimenea encendida. - ¡Ella os está manipulando! -, insiste Mycroft, y en lugar de su hermano adulto, Sherlock está viendo a Mycroft con once años, todavía un niño él mismo. Ha estado en casa desde que Victor había desaparecido. Hay gritos. Papá está furioso. - ¡Vendrán a por él esta noche y se acabó! Será más seguro para todos nosotros-. Sherlock parece no poder descifrar las otras palabras. Mycroft se gira ligeramente, ve a Sherlock en las escaleras. Establecen contacto visual durante un largo momento antes de que Sherlock huya de vuelta a su habitación._

_Cierra la puerta de un portazo tras él. Pero está horrorizado al ver que ha vuelto a la tormenta de fuego. La puerta está bloqueada detrás de él. Las llamas se están acercando. Su garganta está ardiéndole con el aire caliente. No puede gritar. No puede respirar. No puede—_

\- ¿Sherlock? Sherlock ¿puedes oírme? -. Una mano en su cara, un pulgar acariciando su mejilla con urgencia. -Abre los ojos. Venga Sherlock, abre los ojos-. La voz de John es autoritaria pero desesperada. Huele el champú de John cuando se acerca, escuchando la respiración de Sherlock.

Sherlock finalmente consigue la energía para obedecer. -Oh dios mío, oh, gracias, dios-. John suelta el aire cuando Sherlock finalmente abre los ojos, haciendo una mueca por el cielo azul claro. Está tumbado boca arriba, la hierba cosquilleándole sus palmas, el corazón martilleándole.

\- ¿Sabes dónde estás? -, exige John examinándole, inclinado hacia él para examinarle las pupilas. - ¿Sherlock? ¿Puedes oírme?

Sherlock traga, intentando parpadear para apartarse las telarañas aferradas a su capacidad para pensar. - ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Te agarraste la cabeza y gritaste como si tuvieras dolor, y luego perdiste el conocimiento-, dice John, sus dedos encontrando el pulso de Sherlock en la muñeca. -Apenas te cogí a tiempo para evitar que te partieras la cabeza contra algo. Jesús-, suelta el aire otra vez, como si hubiera estado también corriendo. - ¿Recuerdas dónde estamos?

-La dirección del papel que encontramos en el coche de Darren Mather-, responde Sherlock sin dudarlo, luego intenta incorporare, ganándose unas manos firmes sobre sus hombros.

-Nop. Necesitas quedarte quieto-, ordena John. - ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

Sherlock cede y permite que John le ayude a tumbarse de nuevo; está mareado así que levantarse no parece atractivo.

-El taxi se marchó.

Una sombra cruza la cara de John. -Sí, un maldito buen trabajo ese. Si no hubiera accedido a este sinsentido, habríamos estado en urgencias cuando esto ha pasado. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Sherlock intenta concentrarte, pero los rastros de los recuerdos no lo están soltando y están amenazando con tirar de él. Son terroríficos y necesita a John para mantenerle en el presente. Le cuesta poner palabras a las visiones y sonidos pasándole por la mente. -Era…era otra vez un niño…Eurus y el fuego, estaba atrapado…era muy **real**.

John frunce el ceño. -Hay zonas del cerebro que pueden producir alucinaciones durante los ataques. Recuerdo pacientes de nuestra rotación en neurología que incluso recordaban sus sueños después de tenerlos.

-No, era un **recuerdo** , John, estoy seguro de ello. Era real. Y no he tenido un ataque ¿no?

-No podemos saber eso sin un electro y sin descartar otras cosas. Perdiste el conocimiento y no todos los ataques clónicos tienen síntomas tónicos. Podría haber sido algún tipo de crisis de ausencia.

-No tengo epilepsia. ¿Y no se supone que los dolores de cabeza pasan después de un ataque, no antes de uno?

-Eso es por lo que necesitamos pruebas para descartar cosas.

\- ¿Como qué?

-Eso es lo que un neurólogo tendrá que decirte, Sherlock.

-Ahora me siento bien.

John mete la mano en el bolsillo para coger el móvil. -Definitivamente **no** estás bien. Acabas de perder el conocimiento sin más y has experimentado algún tipo de acción cerebral importante. Vamos al hospital. **Ahora**.

John pulsa tres números en el móvil en rápida sucesión y Sherlock sabe que es inútil discutir. Además, hablar le ha mareado más.

-Soy el doctor Watson desde el 497 de la Hawksmoor Road en Milbury. Necesito transporte urgente a las urgencias más cercanas con servicios serios de neurología. Es un varón de 37 años sin historial conocido de enfermedades neurológicas. Ha tenido unas series de ataques de nueva aparición y amnesia. Sin dificultades en el habla o en funciones motoras que pueda ver. Una muy breve cefalea en trueno antes de perder el conocimiento.

La frente de John se arruga escuchando al teleoperador. -Alerta y despierto ahora, las pupilas simétricas y reaccionando a la luz, la respiración normal…

Escucha durante un momento más, luego se dirige a Sherlock. - ¿Algún dolor en el pecho?

-No.

John se dirige al teleoperador de nuevo. -No, sin dolor en el pecho-. Otra pausa. - ¿Náuseas?

Esta vez Sherlock se intenta incorporar de nuevo, apartando las manos de John y evitando la pregunta. - **ESTOY BIEN** -. Se traga la bilis que amenaza con subirle a la garganta.

John le da una mirada que podría congelar dos veces el infierno, pero a regañadientes ayuda a Sherlock a sentarse mientras aprieta el teléfono entre su oreja y su hombro. - ¿La intersección? -. Mira alrededor, mirando con ojos entrecerrados a un cartel en la esquina lejana.

-No te muevas-, ordena, luego corre rápidamente hacia la esquina. Es todo el tiempo que Sherlock necesita. Se levanta sin problema, encantado de descubrir que puede pensar más claramente y que el mareo es tolerable.

\- ¡Maldita sea, Sherlock! -, grita John a su espalda mientras Sherlock camina hasta la puerta.

-No es allanamiento si tenemos las llaves-, dice despreocupadamente.

-Es no es remotamente cierto-, dice John echando chispas. -Estarán aquí pronto, deberíamos quedarnos aquí fuera y esperar.

No hay muchas llaves en el llavero y Sherlock acierta en el segundo intento. La puerta se abre para revelar una escalera larga, la luz natural colándose por las ventanas de arriba. Sherlock entra en la pequeña entrada lentamente, luego sube las escaleras, pero John se lanza antes de que vaya a más, cogiéndole el brazo. -Has llevado esto lo suficientemente lejos. La ambulancia está de camino, necesitas sentarte en el arcén conmigo hasta que llegue aquí.

-Una vez que llamen a la policía, anegarán este lugar, nunca le podré echar un vistazo-. La puerta se cierra tras John, captando la atención de Sherlock. el pomo de fuera es de bronce antiguo, rosetones ornamentados rodeando la lámina. Y…algo más. -Bueno. Tal vez me dejarán ver las fotos que presenten como pruebas en mi juicio-, añade Sherlock lúgubremente y John se gira para mirar.

-Jesús, eso es—

-Sangre, sí. No creo que sea una locura asumir que mis huellas puede que estén en algún lugar de ahí también.

Esta vez, cuando Sherlock empieza a subir las escaleras, la protesta de John cambia. Silenciosamente, para a Sherlock y va delante de él para ir primero.

Suben las escaleras sigilosamente, encontrando un taller de arte silencioso y mohoso arriba del todo. El sol de la mañana se mete por las ventanas grandes de la pared frontal, bañando la habitación con luz cálida. Es fácil distinguir las siluetas de los caballetes, muchos con lo que parecen ser cuadros sobre ellos. John entrecierra los ojos mientras estos se ajustan a la luz.

Aun así, parece ser suficiente para encender algo en Sherlock, quien se da la vuelta para mirar el espacio lentamente. -Recuerdo esto-, murmura. -Bueno, no precisamente, pero se siente demasiado familiar para ser una coincidencia.

\- ¿Crees que has estado aquí antes?

-Tal vez.

-Sherlock, los déjà vu pueden ser un síntoma del lóbulo temporal—

-¡ **Cállate** y déjame pensar!

Encuentran un interruptor cerca de las escaleras y finalmente ven mejor el sitio. La habitación está llena con lienzos de todos los tamaños, algunos encima de caballetes, otros apilados contra las paredes. Un arcoíris de pintura acrílica salpica el suelo como si fuera confeti. Pinceles abandonados y las paletas reposaban sobre mesas y taburetes.

-Dios-, dice John ahora que pueden ver los cuadros. Examina uno de ellos maravillado, con morbo, una figura masculina en completo tormento, gritando mientras se arranca su propia cara.

-Parece algo sacado de una película de terror-. Los músculos, la carne, y los tendones arrancados del hueso con colores llamativos, preocupantemente realista. El fondo está pintado con pinceladas grandes, violentas en negro, blanco y rojo.

Sherlock se mueve a otro caballete, luego a otro. -Todos son iguales-, dice y John mira alrededor para ver que tiene razón. Por lo menos casi 15 variaciones idénticas del cuadro están repartidas por el taller, con la única diferencia del tamaño de los lienzos.

Ambos se giran hacia las ventanas con las sirenas de repente audibles a lo lejos, dirigiéndose sin duda hacia ellos.

John se gira hacia las escaleras para sugerir que vuelvan abajo, pero su pie se tropieza con tela. Una pila de lana oscura familiar, con un ojal rojo que John ve todos los días.

-Sherlock es tu—

Y es entonces cuando lo ven. Un gran charco entre las salpicaduras, marrón negruzco, terminando en el abrigo. En algunas partes todavía brilla y está húmedo.

Siguen el rastro hasta la fuente. Oculto detrás de un banco y rollos de lienzo, está el cuerpo de un hombre muy muerto. Sangre seca rodea una herida profunda en el cuello. Junto a su mano, un cuchillo ensangrentado.

Sherlock exhala pesadamente. -Darren Mather, supongo.

Las sirenas retumban ahora justo en la calle. Llegarán en cualquier momento aquí y normalmente en las áreas metropolitanas de Londres las ambulancias son escoltadas por la policía.

La mirada de Sherlock tiene pánico. -Necesitamos ir fuera. Si nos ven saliendo de aquí, una vez que lo encuentren—

John le coge el brazo y se van a las escaleras. Mientras bajan saca el móvil, marcando rápidamente. - ¿Lestrade? Ha pasado algo. Sí, se trata de Sherlock. ¿Puedes reunirte con nosotros en urgencias del hospital Royal Claringdon?


	3. Chapter 3

No le lleva mucho tiempo a la policía descender sobre Hawksmoor Road. Sherlock está inquieto en la parte de atrás de la ambulancia, viendo a John hablar con los investigadores cuando no está siendo distraído por el paramédico examinándole. No hay escapatoria de una visita al hospital y para horror de Sherlock, le han cogido una vía para meterle fluidos. Por lo menos se ha librado de llevar una máscara de oxígeno ridícula y claustrofóbica.

No había mentido cuando le dijo a John que estaba preocupado por su salud, pero su frustración por estar siendo apartado de investigar lo que había pasado supera su preocupación. Y si empieza a ir por el camino de preocuparse **por qué** no puede pensar, todas las posibilidades horribles que John ya ha nombrado…bueno, eso no va a resolver este caso; solo le distraerá hasta que verdaderamente él sea inútil. En su actual estado no puede deducir, no puede recordar, y no puede unir los suficientes pensamientos para encontrarle mucho sentido a algo de esto. Es aterrador, pero es un terror que le abrumará si él se lo permite, y no hay tiempo para eso. Un hombre está muerto y Sherlock sabe que él es el sospechoso obvio.

El desfile infinito de luces azules brillantes mientras más policía y unidades forenses llegan a la escena hace que le duela la cabeza. Intenta cerrar los ojos y recordar algo que pasara después de esa cena en la calle Baker días atrás, pero todo lo que puede ver son destellos de su hermana, de Mycroft y sus padres, de Musgrave Hall y Víctor. Por mucho que quiera perseguir a ese conejo blanco, sabe que no le llevará a ninguna información sobre Darren Mather. Lo aparta todo pero el resto de su mente está horriblemente vacía.

Después de dios sabe cuánto tiempo, John finalmente pasa por debajo de la nueva y atada cinta policial y se dirige a la parte de atrás de la ambulancia, y Sherlock está agradecido por la presencia familiar. John pinta el cuadro de sombrío y determinado: la expresión oscura y dura, la postura completamente recta con los puños apretados. Es obvio que está volviendo de su primera batalla mientras se prepara para la guerra más grande. Sherlock puede notar que ha ganado este as alto, pero solo por los pelos.

John asiente hacia el paramédico y se sienta sobre el lado de la camilla. -La policía quiere hacerte algunas preguntas pero insistí en que fuéramos primero al hospital. No te interrogarán hasta que tengas el visto Bueno de los médicos.

\- ¿Quieres decir que no sin mi abogado presente?

-Sherlock, me niego a creer que eres responsable de la muerte de ese hombre.

-Me desperté cubierto de sangre, **en su piso** , John. No tengo recuerdos de mi paradero ni de mis acciones de los últimos dos días. Tenía las llaves de su casa **y** de su coche y mi abrigo estaba tirado en su estudio, junto a su cadáver. Y no puedo…-. Se agarra el pelo y suelta un grito de frustración. - ¡ **No puedo pensar**! No puedo deducir, no puedo recordar…nada. No puedo probar mi inocencia así que incluso estoy empezando a preguntarme si realmente soy tan inocente como pareces estar convencido de que soy.

John se pasa la lengua por los dientes y asiente, mirando con ojos entrecerrados la calle antes de volver a mirar a Sherlock. -Tienes razón, no tiene buena pinta-, afirma sombríamente. -Pero te conozco bien.

Son interrumpidos antes de que Sherlock tenga oportunidad de responder cuando un agente con ropa normal se acerca, claramente habiendo tomado una decisión sobre Sherlock. Prácticamente derrochando asco y desprecio mientras se presenta como D.I. Michael McVey. 

\- ¿Cómo está, señor Holmes? -, pregunta el DI, aunque es obvio que no le importa en lo más mínimo el bienestar de Sherlock.

Le habían dicho a Lestrade que se reuniera con ellos en el hospital, algo de lo que ahora Sherlock se está arrepintiendo enormemente. Observa al agente con cautela. -Estoy un poco…perplejo.

-Su novio dice que está padeciendo algún tipo de ataques-, dice McVey condescendientemente.

Junto a Sherlock, John levanta la barbilla con desafío.

-Dice que tuvo uno justo aquí en el arcén-, añade McVey.

\- ¿Es eso una pregunta o podemos irnos? -, pregunta John airadamente.

\- ¿Qué estaban hacienda dentro del estudio del señor Mather?

-Intentando unir mis recuerdos perdidos de los últimos días.

\- ¿Y funcionó?

-No.

\- ¿Ni un recuerdo de lo que pasó en ese edificio?

-Ni uno.

\- ¿Y ni un recuerdo de cómo terminó en su piso en Islington?

-No.

-Señor Holmes, ¿conocía a Darren Mather?

-No recuerdo haberle conocido, no.

-Así que me está diciendo que la primera vez que vio al señor Mather fue cuando usted usó **sus** llaves para entrar en **su** estudio de arte donde encontraron su cuerpo.

-Sí.

-Tenemos montones de pruebas en ese estudio, incluyendo montones de huellas con sangre en ellas. Vamos a procesar esas huellas y creo que todos sabemos con las de quién van a coincidir. Así que ahora sería el momento perfecto para decirme si hay algo más que crea que yo necesite saber.

Sherlock sacude la cabeza.

McVey casi pone los ojos en blanco. -Está bien, señor Holmes. Vamos a necesitar que venga a comisaría y que responda algunas preguntas más.

-Al único sitio al que vamos a ir es al hospital-, exige John, cruzando los brazos.

-Claro-, dice McVey con aire de superioridad a John. -Pero una vez que hayan terminado de resolver lo que está causando esta increíblemente conveniente amnesia, él vendrá a comisaría conmigo.

* * *

Pasan cuatro horas en Urgencias. Parecer ser un día lento y Sherlock es inmediatamente llevado para pruebas en cuanto llegan mientras John promete poner al día a un estupefacto Lestrade. Llaman al DI antes de que Sherlock vuelva sobre un avance en una investigación de asesinato que lleva, así que John aprieta los dientes y aprovecha el tiempo para informar también a Mycroft. Sin sorpresas, el mayor de los Holmes ya sabe de la situación por sus subordinados, y promete ponerse en contacto con su mejor abogado para llevar el caso de Sherlock.

McVey ha mandado un agente para asegurarse de que Sherlock no se escape, pero como no ha sido arrestado todavía, no hay nada que impida a John estar a su lado, así que ahí es donde se planta durante la duración de su tiempo ahí. Aunque la cortina esté corrida, saben que el agente está justo por fuera y Sherlock puede sentir la tensión que irradia John por ello.

Evitan hablar de la situación actual, no vaya a ser que alguien los oiga excepto por las preguntas ocasionales por parte de John que sacan a Sherlock del laberinto inane en el que se ha convertido su mente.

Lo que empieza como un “¿Qué tal estás?” o “¿Necesitas algo?” se convierte en “¿Hay algo que estés recordando?” y finalmente, “¿Recuerdas algo de antes que te marcharas que nos pudiera decir dónde fuiste?” Después de todo pareces haber planeado una coartada.

Sherlock no siempre es muy bueno leyendo a la gente, pero incluso él puede detectar el tono de amargura en ese último trozo. John se ha inclinado hacia delante en la silla, los codos sobre sus rodillas, la cabeza baja.

-John, lo siento por no haberte contado lo que fuera que tenía planeado—

-Se supone que ya no mantendríamos secretos entre los dos. Tú y yo, se supone que ya hemos pasado eso-, dice John con la voz apretad. -He mantenido mi parte.

-Lo sé-, asiente Sherlock evitando su mirada.

John se gira para mirarle, la expresión dolorida. -No es solo para mí, Sherlock. Rosie…ahora es lo suficientemente mayor…si algo te pasara a ella también le afectaría.

-Entonces me temo que ya le he hecho daño.

John sacude la cabeza y se sorbe la nariz con fuerza. -No mataste a ese hombre, Sherlock. Me da igual lo que tenga que hacer para probarlo, pero sé que no lo hiciste.

\- ¿Pero por qué no lo evité? No habría sido el primer asesinato que hubiera evitado que pase-, dice burlón.

Antes de que John pueda responder, una enfermera les interrumpe para tomarle las constantes, y el doctor se pasa con los resultados del TAC: completamente normal. Sherlock observa con resignación hueca mientras John interroga al médico, quien es un hombre mayor cansado, cerca de la edad de jubilación cuyas interacciones con Sherlock han sido bastante desinteresadas, incluso bruscas.

El hombre se marcha después de aceptar a regañadientes hacer una resonancia y John se sienta en la silla junto a la cama con un gruñido enfadado. -Tienen un deber—hicieron un juramento hipocrático—darte el mismo tratamiento y consideración que a todo el mundo aquí-, refunfuña John. -Ese maldito agente fuera está haciendo que la gente piense que eres peligroso y culpable. Jesús. Ni siquiera te han acusado de nada.

El no mencionado “todavía” se queda colgando entre ellos. Sherlock no protesta, sabe que no tiene sentido empezar una discusión con John cuando está tan crispado. Pero se preocupa de que pueda haber una pizca de verdad en ello. ¿Y si es peligroso y no lo sabe?

El teléfono de John suena y lo sube, una foto de la señora Hudson en la pantalla. Sin embargo no hay suficiente cobertura y sale para encontrar una mejor señal murmurando. -No estaré lejos-. Unos minutos después está sombrío al volver junto a la cama de Sherlock.

-La señora H está dispuesta a cuidar de Rosie hoy, con Harry como refuerzo.

\- ¿Qué le dijiste?

-Solo que estábamos liados con una importante investigación de asesinato.

Sherlock alza una ceja, divertido.

-Bueno, técnicamente no es mentira y no podía decirle la verdad-, se defiende John. -De todas formas, no hasta que sepamos cuál es la verdad. Y definitivamente no por teléfono.

Sherlock asiente, suspirando y mirándose con frustración. Una vía y un oxímetro. Un gastado camisón de hospital. Su memoria todavía frustrantemente vacía, y sus pensamientos están nublados. Las probabilidades de ver pronto otra vez a la señora Hudson, a Rosie o la calle Baker parecen escasas. Pronto estará separado de John también. Su pecho le duele un momento por el abrumador peso de la realización e inmediatamente lo saca lejos de su mente. Ahora no puede molestarse con ponerse emocional, ya está comprometido de muchas maneras. Permitir que la emoción le trague le dejará ahora mismo completamente inútil.

Al final, la resonancia mucho más rigurosa no muestra nada patológico para explicar la amnesia de Sherlock o su colapso en Milbury. Es una sensación bizarra, el alivio por la ausencia de un tumor, un infarto, aneurisma, una malformación arteriovenosa, o cualquier trauma craneal obvio, pero también frustración por la falta de respuestas.

Sherlock puede sentir la tensión y la preocupación de John aumentando. Miradas de soslayo observando a Sherlock como un halcón, esperando a que le diera otro episodio. Ya ha discutido con el médico de urgencias, insistiendo que un electroencefalograma está justificado, pero el malhumorado facultativo de urgencias insistió que esperaran a los resultados de los análisis de sangre llegasen antes de mandar hacer otras pruebas. Ahora que las imágenes han probado ser inútiles, el foco parece haberse movido a la farmacología ya que Sherlock no está presentando ningún síntoma indicativo de actividad epiléptica. Se hacen preguntas, sobre consumo de drogas, sobre **fiestas** , se repiten, luego son repetidas unas veces más y Sherlock contesta con enfado en aumento. Está empezando a arrepentirse permitir que John le trajera aquí.

El médico vuelve otra vez hasta el lado de su cama, ahora pareciendo burlón y justificado. Aparta la cortina con una floritura y se gira para intercambiar una mirada obvia con el agente antes de cerrar casi del todo la cortina de nuevo detrás de él. Se dirige al paciente, ignorando al médico del ejército que le ha estado molestando toda la mañana. -Señor Holmes, sus análisis de sangre han dado positivo en restos de ketamina.

Sherlock siente que su corazón se hunde. La ketamina es un anestésico con propiedades alucinógenas conocidas, y también tiene un fuerte punto de apoyo como estupefaciente en fiestas. ¿Se ha metido otra vez y no puede recordarlo? ¿Porqué habría elegido la ketamina si nunca ha estado en su gama de drogas?

John estará lívido si esto resulta ser la explicación. Las cosas habían estado yendo tan bien…habían estado viviendo una vida muy calmada y feliz desde que John y Rosie habían vuelto hacía un año al 221B. Noches en casa, solo cogiendo casos sencillos. No había tenido ningunas ansias desde que se limpió después del caso de Culverton Smith. Había trabajado muy duro para recuperar la confianza de John, para traer del desastre en el que había estado su relación, y podía notar que John estaba haciendo lo mejor que podía para reparar el daño que él también había causado. A Sherlock le encantaba enseñar a Rosie cosas del mundo, llevarla a parques alrededor de la ciudad y al zoo…noches tranquilas pasadas leyendo o viendo la tele con John una vez que Rosie estaba en la cama…era el mejor momento de sus días en maneras que nunca había imaginado. Lo más que tomaba de medicación en estos días era el ocasional ibuprofeno o el granisterón suplido por Mycroft en los agitados vuelos en helicóptero hasta Sherrinford. Nunca habría usado nada ni remotamente recreacional, está absolutamente seguro de ello—no pondría en riesgo su vida familiar ahora que finalmente era de la forma en la que había soñado desde que tuvo que dejar a John atrás.

Mira hacia abajo a sus brazos otra vez para estar seguro, pero su propio examen, así como también el examen físico que había tenido hacía menos de una hora volvieron con los mismos resultados: nada. Sin pinchazos nuevos.

Ahora registra que la mirada de John está sobre él, la frente fruncida. Hay un destello de traición en sus ojos pero una vez que establecen contacto visual, parece tomar la decisión de que Sherlock no está consumiendo otra vez. Esa fracción de segundo de confianza…han estado trabajando hasta eso durante tanto tiempo.

Aun así, Sherlock se sobresalta un poco cuando la cabeza de John se gira para enfrentarse al otro médico sombríamente. - ¿Algún otro narcótico? ¿Cocaína? ¿Heroína?

Los ojos del médico escanean el informe y sacude la cabeza. -No, nada como eso. El análisis toxicológico fue negativo en opioides y benzodiacepinas.

-¿Qué hay de—

-Véalo usted mismo-, gruñe, dándole a John los resultados de los análisis. Después de mirarlos se los da a Sherlock. Son de una lectura extraña: algo del análisis toxicológico ha mostrado ligeros resultados positivos, pero las pruebas complementarias han probado que lo que sea que estuvieran causándolos no eran los sospechosos habituales de lo que la gente usa recreacionalmente.

John frunce el ceño. -No reconozco alguno de estos resultados.

-Ni tampoco el laboratorio-, confirma el médico de urgencias. -Podrían ser drogas experimentales; esas a menudo dan positivos parciales. Estamos esperando a algunos resultados más para propósitos de identificación, pero nada que cambie su plan de tratamiento.

-Pero si no saben lo que son, seguramente más pruebas—

-Los restos de esas drogas no son suficientes para justificar mantenerle aquí. La mayoría habrá desaparecido de su sistema en las próximas horas. La ketamina sola explica sus problemas de memoria, e incluso la breve pérdida de consciencia. A estas alturas no debería estar en peligro de tener más momentos de desmayo o pérdida de memoria, siempre y cuando permanezca limpio-. Se gira para dirigirse a Sherlock. -Señor Holmes le voy a dar el alta-, dice apartando la cortina y saliendo.

Enfurecido, John abre la cortina con tanta fuerza que casi la arranca del riel y está pegado con rapidez detrás del doctor, su discusión desapareciendo por el pasillo.

El agente manteniendo un ojo en el proceso termina una llamada, se levanta de su asiento y da un paso hacia Sherlock.

* * *

La sala de interrogatorios es fría y ruinosa. La pintura verde grisácea clara se está pelando en las paredes y una simple luz cuelga sobre una mesa de metal y unas sillas. Está casi anocheciendo, pero la suficiente luz se mete por la pequeña ventana alta de manera que las esquinas ensombrecidas están bien iluminadas. La pared en frente de Sherlock mayormente consiste en un espejo de dos caras, y sabe que está siendo escudriñado desde detrás de el. Es difícil decir cuánto tiempo ha estado esperando pero parece eterno, y es consciente de que todo es parte de su táctica de inquietarle. Dejar que se cueza en su culpa, dejar que la tensión aumente hasta que esté superado con la ansiedad.

Ha estado en salas como esta incontables veces, pero raramente en esta capacidad. Normalmente es uno de esos al **otro** lado del espejo, observando al sospechoso para un lenguaje corporal extraño, o para un desliz de la lengua que revela un detalle que no deberían saber. Sabe qué viene luego y está indefenso. No tiene coartada, ni explicación de por qué estaba con Darren Mather. A estas alturas sabe que la policía ha ido al piso del hombre y ha encontrado pruebas de Sherlock ahí también. Pero él tampoco está escondiendo nada, porque no tiene nada que esconder. Uno no puede ocultar lo que no puede recordar.

Cuando finalmente McVey entra con una carpeta y una bolsa de papel, Sherlock no siente nada. Sabe lo que viene ahora y la impotencia que se ha asentado sobre él lleva a una hueca aceptación de su destino.

McVey le sonríe, obviamente exagerando su burla para enervar más a Sherlock. Coloca la bolsa de papel sobre la mesa.

Sherlock la mira, luego mira a McVey, pero no dice nada.

\- ¿Cómo se siente, señor Holmes? ¿Todo ese tiempo en el hospital le ayudó a recordar algo nuevo?

-No-, responde Sherlock simplemente sin mucha entonación.

\- ¿Está seguro? Porque tengo aquí la evidencia que contradice lo que me ha contado.

Sherlock no se mueve. -Todo lo que le he dicho es que no puedo recordar nada.

-Dijo que no conocía a Darren Mather, y que nunca antes había estado en su estudio de arte.

-Dije que no recordaba conocerlo o estar en su estudio. ¿Tengo que asumir que cualquier cosa que tenga aquí prueba que soy un mentiroso?

-No estoy diciendo que sea un mentiroso, señor Holmes. Por su bien y por el del doctor Watson espero que su amnesia sea real y que usted asesinara a Darren Mather en algún ataque de locura ciega.

Sherlock se niega a irritarse. - ¿Qué hay en la bolsa?

-No es la espátula…la cual parece ser el arma del crimen en nuestro análisis preliminar forense. Un corte a través de la garganta, al estilo de ejecución. ¿Recuerda eso, señor Holmes?

-No-, dice Sherlock con no poca frustración. - ¿Va a parar este ridículo juego y me va a enseñar las pruebas?

-Adelante-, asiente McVey.

Sherlock mete la mano saca un conocido montón de tela blanca sedosa, retorcida y endurecida con una alarmante cantidad de sangre seca.

McVey le da un momento para procesarlo antes de que las preguntas empiecen otra vez. -Hay un grupo sanguíneo en esa camisa y coincide con el de Darren Mather. ¿Es esa su camisa, señor Holmes?

Es innegable así que Sherlock no se molesta con la timidez o la inteligencia. Comprueba la marca del fabricante y la talla. Está hecha a medida, y la reconoce fácilmente. -Sí.

\- ¿Puede explicarme como su camisa está cubierta de sangre de un hombre que usted reclama no conocer?

-No-. Sherlock deja caer de nuevo la tela arrugada sobre la mesa y echa las manos hacia arriba en frustración. -No sé cómo—-. Aprieta los dientes y fuerza una respiración por la nariz. - ¡No puedo explicar **nada** porque no puedo **recordar**!

McVey solo parpadea, luego sacude la cabeza y produce un par de esposas. -Señor Holmes, queda detenido por el asesinato de Darren Mather. No tiene que decir nada, pero si no lo hace cuando le pregunten algo puede ser usado en su contra en un tribunal. Todo lo que diga puede ser usado como prueba.


	4. Chapter 4

John está lívido. Después de ver a un agente escoltar a Sherlock fuera del hospital, sin esposar, pero metiéndolo en la parte de atrás de un coche patrulla, pierde demasiado tiempo intentando parar un taxi para seguirles. Para cuando llega a comisaría, ya se han llevado a Sherlock y todo lo que puede hacer es esperar. El vestíbulo principal de la comisaría tiene un mostrador de registros grande de madera rodeado por un cristal de seguridad, dotado de agentes. El sitio entero es deslucido e industrial, obviamente sin tocar desde que el edificio se alzó a mediados de los 90. El suelo de linóleo con manchas está gastado y deformado, subrayando los patrones más comunes de paso en la entrada y haciendo resonar cada paso que se da. Todo tiene una pátina de suciedad en ello.

A John le mandan esperar en un banco de madera duro y rozado cerca de la puerta, no prestando atención a la policía y ciudadanos que pasan a su alrededor. En su lugar, su mente abrumada se aferra al hecho de que una de las luces fluorescentes de encima de él está parpadeando con un ritmo al azar que es enloquecedor. De cierta forma parece apropiado.

Mycroft llega a comisaría poco después pareciendo inusitadamente humano con una preocupación nerviosa durante el más breve de los momentos antes de ver a John y su fachada de piedra vuelve a su sitio.

\- ¿Dónde está el abogado? -, dice John a modo de saludo. -Se han llevado a Sherlock a interrogar y está solo.

La expresión de Mycroft se vuelve agitada. -Con el coche averiado en la carretera según venía de Birmingham. Fuera de cobertura hasta que llegó a un teléfono de servicios.

La mandíbula de John se abre. - ¿No mandaste un coche a por él?

Mycroft inclina la barbilla hacia arriba para mirar a John más intencionadamente de lo normal. -Si hubiera enviado un coche habría duplicado el tiempo del viaje. Calculé que llegaría aquí mucho más rápido si le dejaba a cargo de su propio transporte. Debido a circunstancias imprevistas e improbables me… **equivoqué**. En cualquier caso, ha sido recogido en una gasolinera y ahora está en camino-. John sacude la cabeza con incredulidad frustrada.

-No le interrogarán sin un abogado-, le asegura Mycroft.

John no está tan seguro. No se fía de McVey y Sherlock no está actuando como él mismo. Y para ser honesto es un imbécil pretencioso con los policías en un día bueno, quién sabe cuál es su actitud ahora.

-Esperemos que no-, concede John.

Cuando el abogado llega, un hombre mayor de semblante serio con barro en sus zapatos llamado Emilio Trudeau, se apresura a irse después de unas pocas palabras con Mycroft. John sabe que ha oído el nombre antes en las noticias, junto con varios casos recientes notorios en Reino Unido. Lo busca en Google de manera discreta mientras esperan, aliviado al descubrir que todos sus últimos clientes han sido exculpados. Pero Trudeau vuelve demasiado pronto, pareciendo sombrío.

-Ya le han interrogado. Aparentemente no pidió un abogado así que siguieron adelante sin uno.

\- ¡Necio! -, maldice Mycroft entre dientes.

Trudeau asiente de acuerdo. -Le han arrestado por el asesinato de Darren Mather con la vista para la fianza para las 11 de la mañana. Volveré entonces para verlo.

El estómago de John se desploma. - ¿Así que no hay manera de sacarlo esta noche?

Trudeau sacude la cabeza. -Pasará la noche aquí encerrado. Si se le niega la fianza mañana, le trasladarán a un centro de detención diferente a la espera de juicio.

Trudeau se va en uno de los infames coches negros de Mycroft llevándole a su residencia temporal en Londres.

John pasea, queriendo arder de rabia. Aprieta y afloja los puños y se gira hacia Mycroft, quien está escribiendo algo en su teléfono. - ¿No hay nada…más que puedas hacer? -, pregunta John desesperadamente, esperando que Mycroft entienda el alcance de lo que está pidiendo.

Mycroft frunce el ceño y se mete delicadamente el teléfono en el bolsillo. -Ya he hecho **desaparecer por arte de magia** el asesinato de Charles Magnussen por Sherlock, doctor Watson. Hay un límite a lo mucho que puedo hacer en estas situaciones en las que mi hermano continúa encontrándose, especialmente ahora que he sido informado de que los medios de comunicación se han enterado. Sin mencionar la inmensa cantidad de pruebas apilándose contra él. Desafortunadamente esta vez tendrá que tumbarse en la cama que ha hecho.

La frente de John se arruga. -Oh dios mío… ¡¿crees que lo hizo?!

Mycroft aprieta los labios.

\- ¿Cómo podrías—

-No es como si no tuviera una historia con tales cosas-, dice Mycroft, a la defensiva y con desdén.

John habla a través de dientes apretados. - **No** mató a ese hombre, Mycroft. Lo sé. No importa lo que digan las pruebas. Y algo está seriamente mal con él, médicamente. Necesita pruebas más exhaustivas hasta que descubramos qué es.

-Ojalá pudiera conseguir el mismo nivel de optimismo ciego que tienes, doctor Watson, pero por desgracia soy un realista. Ayudaré a Sherlock en cualquier forma que pueda, pero ahora la mejor cosa que puedo hacer por mi hermano es asegurarme que tenga la mejor representación legal posible. Trudeau es de primera categoría, y permanecerá cerca hasta que este caso haya acabado.

Otro coche negro se para en el arcén y Mycroft se marcha. El conductor sale y abre la puerta por él, pero Mycroft se detiene para mirar otra vez a John. -Si hay otras maneras en las que pueda ayudar mis recursos están a tu disposición. Pero no puedo hacer desaparecer esta situación, por mucho que ambos queramos que lo hiciera.

* * *

Son casi las 15:30 cuando John llama a la puerta de la morgue de Barts y está agradecido porque su estómago rugiendo sea desalentado por el olor a formaldehído. Aparte de una taza de café malo en el hospital no ha comido nada hoy.

Molly le está esperando y le recibe con una sonrisa triste. Le había informado lo mejor que había podido desde el hospital así que se ahorra tener que darle un resumen.

\- ¿Qué tal está? -, pregunta ella poniéndose un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

John suspira. -Está…aguantando. Frustrado. Confundido. Pero está aguantando.

Molly asiente, pero parece dubitativa. - ¿Y tú?

-Yo…no-, admite John pasándose una mano por el pelo. -No hay manera de que haya asesinado a ese hombre, Molly. Algo está pasándole médicamente, no sé el qué. Todas las pruebas en el hospital volvieron limpias, pero no está siendo él mimo. Dice que no puede pensar, que no puede deducir…nunca le he visto así. Y colapsó tan rápidamente fuera de ese estudio que pensé que le había dado un aneurisma.

Suspira y sacude la cabeza. -Algo está pasando y simplemente no puedo averiguar qué es. Estoy aterrado porque le vaya a matar antes de yo pueda llegar al fondo de ello. Había químicos sin identificar en sus análisis de sangre y estoy seguro de que tienen que ver con ello. Y es otra señal de que no está en sus cabales que ni siquiera pareciera interesado en todo eso.

-Bueno, acabo de tener acceso a los informes de sangre de Darren Mather-, dice John dándole a John los resultados del laboratorio. -Tal vez lleven a algunas respuestas. También tenía algunas cosas extrañas en sus análisis.

John los ojea durante un momento antes de sacar la copia de los resultados de Sherlock para compararlos.

\- ¿Lysergohexthomidate? - pregunta frunciendo el ceño por la medicación desconocida en la lista de Darren Mather. En una inspección posterior, la composición química, por lo que puede ver es idéntica a las cosas desconocidas encontradas en el análisis de Sherlock.

Molly asiente. -Yo tampoco había oído hablar de ello. Lo busqué antes de que llegaras, pero no puedo encontrar nada.

\- ¿Puedes conseguir acceso al resto del informe del forense? Me estoy preguntando si hay algún pinchazo en Darren Mather por donde las drogas habrían sido administradas.

Ella sacude la cabeza. -Todavía no ha aparecido. Puede que todavía esté en proceso-, añade mirando al reloj. -Aunque merece la pena llamar.

-Eso estaría genial-, dice John, una oleada nueva de agotamiento pasándole por encima. Su despertar de las 4 de la mañana parece que fue hace un año.

Se sienta pesadamente en un taburete de metal en la esquina de la habitación, apoyándose en la mesa y poniendo su cabeza en la mano mientras Molly hace la llamada. Ni siquiera nota cuando cuelga, tan absorto en sus pensamientos de cómo su vida está preparada para desmoronarse, otra vez.

-Moratones y una marca de aguja en el deltoides derecho de Darren Mather-, declara triunfalmente, sacándole de su trance. -Están empezando con la autopsia justo ahora.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo más?

-Un par de horas tal vez.

-De acuerdo. El sitio del pinchazo podría ser suficiente para seguir por ahora. Voy a volver a la comisaría, a ver su puedo hablar con McVey. Gracias, Molly.

-Te mantendré informado, te escribiré en cuando el informe completo aparezca-, promete ella, luego le mira de arriba abajo. - ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste?

¿Qué había cenado ayer? John se detiene demasiado intentando recordar y ella le da una bolsa de papel marrón con una sonrisa. -Espero que te guste el pavo y el tomate con pan integral.

-Qué amable de tu parte Molly, pero no puedo comerme tu almuerzo-, protesta débilmente mirando el interior de la bolsa. Su estómago inmediatamente suelta un rugido traidor cuando ve que dentro también hay un plátano y una bolsa de patatas.

Ella se ríe y lo ignora. -Esta noche tienen en la cafetería un curry estupendo-, explica. -Solo pasa una vez al mes. Ahora tendré una excusa para conseguir algo.

-Gracias-, dice seriamente y se gira hacia la puerta.

-Lo sacarás de esta, John, sé que lo harás-, dice ella detrás de él, y él agacha la cabeza durante un minuto antes de asentir una vez. Se da la vuelta para mirarla, consiguiendo sacar una sonrisa débil antes de empujar las puertas dobles. Desea poder estar tan seguro de sí mismo como ella parece estarlo.

* * *

-Ha sido arrestado-, el estoico agente en el mostrador de la entrada le informa a John. -No podrá verlo hoy. Su vista para la fianza es mañana, eso es si se la conceden.

-Quiero hablar con el DI McVey-, exige John. -Tengo pruebas—

-El DI está ocupado-, contesta el agente firmemente. -Si quiere dejar información para contactar la transmitiré.

-Está bien, Adams-, dice McVey caminando hasta estar junto a John, tomando un sorbo de su café despreocupadamente. El agente parece aliviado de librarse del problema. - ¿Qué es esto sobre nuevas pruebas?

-Tengo pruebas médicas de los informes toxicológicos de Sherlock y Darren Mather. Ambos tenían en sus sistemas ketamina anestésica, así como también algo llamado lysergohexthomidate. Parece que fue inyectado en el brazo de Darren Mather. Si examinamos a Sherlock de nuevo, deberíamos encontrar la misma cosa.

McVey no parece impresionado. - ¿Y si lo hacemos? -. A juzgar por su tono, no hay duda de que McVey a estas alturas solo le está siguiendo la corriente y John nunca ha anhelado tanto estar en New Scotland Yard, entre caras conocidas que los conocen. Había llamado a Lestrade en el viaje desde Barts, pero no había mucho que el DI pudiera hacer esta noche salvo mantener un oído abierto para información que pudiera ayudar.

John sigue de todas formas. -La combinación de estas drogas podría explicar la pérdida de memoria de Sherlock y las alucinaciones, así como también las veces que perdió el conocimiento.

McVey suspira con exasperación. -Dado el peso de todas las otras pruebas…creo que es todo lo que lo explica-, dice dándose la vuelta para alejarse de John, terminando la conversación mientras empieza a alejarse.

-Está encerrando a un hombre inocente-, protesta John apretando los puños para intentar canalizar la rabia de la impotencia que está sintiendo.

-Sí, bueno-, McVey se encoge de hombros sin arrepentimiento. -Por lo menos de esta forma no desaparecerá durante dos días y hará algo más que no recordará. Si le ayuda a dormir esta noche, piense en esto como algo que está siendo para su propia seguridad

* * *

Es tarde cuando John vuelve a 221B. Rosie acaba de tener un baño y corre hasta John con tirabuzones húmedos y dedos con arrugas, vestida con su pijama favorito. La coge en un abrazo, enterrando la cara en su cuello. Ella se ríe. - ¡Papi! ¡No! ¡Hace cosquillas! -. Debería estar en la cama a estas horas, pero se alegra de que no esté. Ha sido un largo día y los mimos son tanto para él como para ella.

Algunos días no puede creer lo mucho que ha crecido, la persona pequeña en la que se está convirtiendo. Ahora casi con tres años, parece surrealista que una vez vivieran una vida sin ella.

La señora Hudson aparece en la esquina, secándose las manos con una toalla. El piso huele a pastel del pastor y sabe que lo ha hecho solo para él y Sherlock. aunque ha estado agonizando por ello todo el día, John no ha averiguado realmente cómo contarle que Sherlock ha sido detenido por asesinato. Aunque sabe que lo leerá en el periódico mañana por la mañana. Mejor que la noticia salga de John que del titular de una portada.

-La cena está en el horno, querido, y Rosie acaba de tener su baño.

\- ¡Tuve burbujas! -, declara orgullosamente Rosie.

\- ¿Burbujas? ¡Nana te está malcriando! -, le dice plantando un beso grande en su coronilla, luego se gira hacia la señora Hudson con una sonrisa cansada. -Eres una heroína, señora H-. Baja a Rosie y sin decirle nada, corre hasta el descansillo para mirar hacia abajo en las escaleras. Rosie espera durante un momento antes de girarse hacia John y sabe lo que va a preguntar antes de que lo diga. - ¿Sherlock?

-Está trabajando, cariño-, miente John llevándola de nuevo al salón. Afortunadamente no le pregunta y se va a jugar sin más. Vuelve a la cocina donde la señora Hudson está guardando los últimos platos limpios. Siente que algo no está bien, y se da la vuelta para esperar por la información. John se apoya contra la encimera, luego empieza el proceso de informarla.

Para cuando acaba se siente como si hubiera corrido una maratón. Saca una silla y se sienta pesadamente. Se frota los ojos con las manos, luego mira hacia arriba para encontrarse con sus ojos, encontrando preocupación y determinación.

-Va a salir bien, John-, le tranquiliza, sus labios apretados, y coloca una mano sobre su hombro. -Piensa en todas las situaciones imposibles en las que tú y Sherlock os habéis metido y habéis salido. Al final siempre lo arregláis.

-Al final **Sherlock** lo arregla-, lamenta John. -Voy a tener que resolver este **solo** , así que probablemente no tiene ninguna posibilidad.

Ella frunce el ceño en su dirección. -Necesitas darte más crédito, John. No eres su segundón…los dos sois un equipo. Por dios santo, eres un **médico**. Si esto es un problema médico, ¿entonces quién mejor para llegar al fondo de ello?

La señora Hudson lleva a Rosie arriba, insistiendo que John se siente y se relaje mientras acuesta a Rosie y deja el piso preparado para la noche. Considera su sillón, pero en su lugar se hunde en el sofá, sintiendo el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros, y sus pensamientos vagan hasta la persona en el centro de todo esto.

_¿Dónde está Sherlock ahora?_ Han tenido que coger su ropa, estaría vestido con la ropa de prisión. No es la primera vez que Sherlock ha estado en esta situación, John lo sabe. Lestrade lo conoció porque su adicción a las drogas lo llevó a la cárcel, tiempo atrás. Estaba la vez que habían pasado en el calabozo juntos, pero eso no contaba realmente. Y Sherlock había estado encerrado después de Magnussen, pero estuvo en aislamiento entonces. John no está seguro de si eso es mejor que Sherlock estando expuesto a la población en general de prisión…Esta vez, parece más vulnerable, especialmente si está enfermo. _¿Tiene un compañero de celda? ¿Uno? ¿Más? ¿Y si está encerrado con gente que trabajó para encerrar, quienes le guardan rencor? Si Sherlock tiene otro ataque bajo custodia policial, ¿le proporcionarán atención médica o serán negligentes y asumirán que está fingiendo estar enfermo?_

John tiembla. Ahora que el sol se ha puesto desde hace tiempo el piso está frío. ¿ _Sherlock está lo suficientemente abrigado, donde sea que esté?_

El corazón de John se siente apretado y traga con fuerza. ¿Por qué el universo no puede dejarles vivir sus vidas en paz? Ha sido un camino muy largo y rocoso para ambos, volviendo al sitio donde están ahora. El pensamiento de perder todo por lo que han estado trabajando…todo lo que está delante de ellos, era demasiado duro pensarlo.

Los dos habían estado estremecidos hasta el fondo del alma después de todo lo que pasó con Eurus, volviendo a Londres en silencio, empapados y traumatizados. Sherlock se quedó con Mycroft mientras el piso fue reparado, y los hermanos lidiaron con asegurarse de que Eurus y la prisión de nuevo estaban aseguradas.

John había ido a casa a su hija. Se había cogido unos días libres en el trabajo para ayudar a Sherlock con el piso, pero no hubo una conversación real entre ellos entonces. Simplemente al principio no podían encontrar las palabras, pero eventualmente el miedo sin mencionar de abrir las compuertas y permitir que la pesadilla les siguiera a la calle Baker se volvió demasiado terrorífico. Al final hablarían, John siempre lo asumió, pero cada vez que ese silencio pesado, cargado, caía sobre ellos, John estaba aliviado cuando Sherlock en su lugar se aclaraba la garganta y le pedía a John que le pasara otra bolsa de basura o volvía a girarse hacia la pared para seguir pintando, y la tensión se rompía. Poco a poco, limpiaron, repararon y restauraron el lugar que John todavía sentía en su corazón que era su hogar, pero hacer lo mismo con su relación era abrumador y aterrador. Parecía otra granada de la paciencia esperando entre bastidores, esperando terminar con ellos de una vez por todas. Mejor quedarse quieto. Tal vez se quedaría sin batería con el tiempo suficiente.

Cuando John volvió al piso que una vez había compartido con Mary, se lanzó hacia la paternidad con una concentración que nunca antes había tenido. Centrándose en Rosie hizo fácil olvidar el resto, como supervivencia con una niña pequeña a menudo hace. En su mayor parte funcionó para distraerle de los sentimientos estruendosos más profundos que sabía que estaban acechando en las sombras. Tenía un nuevo tronco que echar en el fuego de pesadilla e involucraba agua, disparando a gente inocente que suplicaban por ello, y los huesos de un niño cuyo aterrorizado fantasma gritaba pidiéndole ayuda.

Después mientras permanecía despierto, las provocaciones de Mycroft a menudo se repetían en su cabeza. Ahora sabía que solo eran un ardid, pero todavía cortaban profundamente con su verdad. - _Lo que sea que esté adelante requiere cabeza, Sherlock, no sentimiento…pon a este estúpido pequeño hombre fuera de toda nuestra miseria. Mírale— ¿qué es? Nada más que una distracción, una pequeña sobra de banalidad para que lo impresiones, para que lo deslumbres con tu inteligencia. Encontrarás a otro._

Le hizo preguntarse si verdaderamente Sherlock estaría mejor desprendiéndose del ancla del simple y soso John Watson. ¿Probaría este caso, el caso de **Sherlock** , de una vez por todas lo inútil que era, simplemente un poco de leña prescindible para la brillantez ardiente de Sherlock?

Le había llevado varios días más después de Sherrinford antes de que efectos más graves de su casi trauma mortal en el poco se asentaran. Vino en un instante—un ataque de pánico cuando el chorro de la ducha de repente echó agua fría cuando el viejo calentador defectuoso falló. Cuando su cabeza se aclaró y su corazón dejó de golpear se encontró a sí mismo empapado, desnudo y congelándose en el suelo del baño, enredado en la cortina de la ducha y la barra que había arrancado en su lucha por salir de la bañera. Rosie estaba gritando en su cuna. Una mirada al reloj reveló que había pasado una hora desde que la había acostado para su siesta y entró al baño para ducharse. John apenas llegó con tiempo al váter antes de vomitar. Consiguió secarse y fue a tranquilizar a su hija, temblando violentamente todo el tiempo. Una vez que atendió a Rosie, llamó a Ella.

John estaba demasiado familiarizado con las pesadillas y el auto odio, con la depresión y el trauma. Había llegado tan lejos desde la guerra, y luego otra vez desde la caída de Sherlock. la terapia que había intentado tener después de la muerte de Mary se sentía de muchas maneras como si hubiera llevado a todo este desastre, tanto que casi había renunciado a ciclistas de pega, pero…ahora como único padre de Rosie, no podía permitir que esto le consumiera o ella también sería consumida.

Así que había empezado a ver a Ella de nuevo, centrado en la paternidad y asegurándose de que él y Rosie estaban viendo a Sherlock de forma regular, incluso después de que el piso volviera a un estado habitable. En algunas formas, la horrible experiencia les había reunido en sitios en los que habían sido separados incluso cuando se negaban a enfrentarlo de cara. Pero aunque se habían perdonado el uno al otro cautelosamente, las heridas todavía estaban recientes y lo suficientemente en carne viva para mantener la distancia entre ellos. Como Mycroft había dicho, había demonios bajo el camino, y no solo el que Sherlock estaba caminando. John se había sorprendido cuando Sherlock sugirió que vieran a Ella juntos, e incluso se sorprendió más cuando Sherlock admitió que ya la había estado viendo solo. John sabía que a Sherlock le estaba costando unir su pasado turbio, de duelo por un amigo y una infancia que había acabado de descubrir que había perdido. John nunca supo cómo sacar el tema, pero hubo algo muy atormentado en Sherlock en las semanas después de Sherrinford y John sabía que eran los fantasmas de Víctor, Eurus y Musgrave rodeándole. Recuerdos que no podía recordar del todo, situaciones a las que no podía encontrarle el sentido. Aun así, Sherlock viendo una psiquiatra voluntariamente fue sorprendente, y sugiriendo que añadieran lo que esencialmente era terapia de pareja a sus vidas realmente causó que a John se le cayera la mandíbula.

Aceptar significó exorcizar los demonios entre ellos, que John admitiera sus pensamientos y sentimientos hacia Sherlock y oír a cambio los pensamientos de Sherlock y sentimientos hacia él. Había muchas cosas que no se dijeron, cosas que John juró nunca decir, a pesar de lo mucho que había querido decirlas años atrás. Incluso cuando Sherlock no había estado cerca para oírlas. Era aterrador imaginar estar tan vulnerable. Pero John dijo sí sin titubeos, aceptando a un nivel visceral antes de que su miedo se pusiera en su camino.

Mucho como en el piso, el proceso de reparar su relación fue largo, agotador, y al principio, raramente divertido. Aunque algunas verdades fueron difíciles de oír primero, con la dirección de Ella lo lograron. Cuando la rabia de John resplandecía y atacaba a modo de defensa, sabía cómo calmarle y poner las cosas en una perspectiva digerible. Cuando Sherlock usaba el sarcasmo para desviarse de sus sentimientos reales y titubeaba al admitir sus pensamientos por miedo de enfadar a John, ella le apoyaba y le animaba, le ayudaba a encontrar las palabras adecuadas y a ver sus sentimientos cómo algo válido.

Algunas semanas fueron más duras que otras, pero el progreso era imposible de ignorar. Lentamente se abrieron el uno al otro, dejando caer las barreras que habían construido después de cada trauma. Sherlock era más asertivo y aun así más sensible en formas que John apreciaba. John era más consciente de sus propias acciones y aprendió a controlar su rabia usando técnicas que Ella le enseñó en sus sesiones privadas. Pasaban más tardes juntos, turnándose para viajar a la casa del otro. Las noches se pasaban jugando con Rosie, cenando juntos, y permitiéndose volver a meterse en esa sencilla domesticidad que habían tenido antes de que Moriarty hubiera puesto sus vidas del revés. Pronto siempre hubo dos tazas en el escurreplatos de ambos pisos. Risa y riñas que solo dos personas que están entretejidas tan intrínsicamente pueden compartir llenaron el vacío de la casa de John que la muerte de Mary dejó tras de sí, y la calle Baker también recuperó su calidez.

Sherlock asumió más y más responsabilidades en la crianza de la niña, preparando las comidas de Rosie y cambiando pañales sin que se lo pidieran. Jugaba con ella y le leía, y la bajaba al piso de la señora Hudson para visitarla cuando John necesitaba un descanso. Rosie adoraba a Sherlock, y era obvio ver que el sentimiento era mutuo. John nunca habría dicho que Sherlock sería una persona que disfrutaría cuidando de una niña pequeña, pero Rosie lo tenía comiendo de la palma de su mano. En las noches que Sherlock visitaba el piso de John cogía a Rosie en sus brazos para acostarla y quien se comportaba mucho mejor y se calmaba más fácilmente por su “Sher” de lo que nunca hacía por Papi.

Eventualmente cada noche acababa terminando y uno o el otro tenían que hacer el largo viaje de vuelta hasta sus propias camas. En muchas de esas noches John podía sentir un tirón entre ellos, una atracción magnética hacia el deseo de simplemente quedarse. No para nada serio, sin importar lo mucho que la mente de John pudiera divagar. Solo…el deseo de no estar solo, de sentir la seguridad en el piso que otra persona traía.

Fue una de esas noches lluviosas en la calle Baker, después de medio año de sesiones conjuntas con Ella cuando John no pudo obligarse a hacerlo. El fuego estaba muriendo, pero John estaba cómodo en su silla, sus pies con calcetines calientes cerca de la chimenea. Rosie estaba tirada encima de Sherlock, ambos profundamente dormidos. El pensamiento de tener que despertarlos, de tener que sacar a Rosie a la fría y húmeda noche…de tener que dejar la seguridad de su hogar y Sherlock para volver a su casa vacía…observó a los dos con mucho amor y cariño y empezó a colocar sus pensamientos caóticos y titubeantes en frases para pedir lo que quería.

Pero Sherlock fue el primero en romper el silencio cómodo y que colgaba. Habló suavemente, los ojos todavía cerrados, leyendo como siempre la mente de John.

-Quédate-, murmuró suavemente. Y aunque John no supo si quería decir para la noche o para siempre, su mente estaba decidida. John todavía tenía una habitación aquí—Rosie y el la tenían. Ahora una cuna estaba junto a la cama “solo por si acaso”. Había una trona en la cocina, juguetes en el salón, un cubo para pañales y un champú que no irritaba los ojos en el baño. Habían hecho el piso a prueba de niños cuando habían estado reparándolo y Rosie estaba tan en casa en 221B como en ningún otro sitio.

John y Rosie nunca pasaron de nuevo una noche en el otro piso.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que esto está bien? -, había preguntado dos días después mientras limpiaban la cocina que tuvo con Mary. -Estamos acercándonos a los terribles dos años y sé que la mayoría de los días no es fácil tener a un niño pequeño bajo los pies.

-221B es tu hogar. Tuyo **y** de Rosie-, había respondido simplemente Sherlock como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo mientras metía un montón de platos envueltos en una caja para donaciones.

\- ¿Pero es lo que **tú quieres**? -, preguntó John girándose para mirar a Sherlock a los ojos. Una expresión casi dolorosa apareció en las facciones de Sherlock antes de que soltara un pequeño resoplido de risa y sonriera. - ¿Tener mi familia en casa? Más de lo que puedes saber, John.

* * *

_La puerta no se abre. El humo le rodea. No puede respirar. -Necesita irse-, dice Eurus frente a él en la playa pedregosa, y junto a Víctor está John. Le miran fijamente, los ojos llenos de traición._

_-Dieciséis por seis hermano y abajo vamos-, dicen con los labios, pero es Eurus la que canta._

_\- ¡Es peligroso! - grita su madre no sabiendo que Sherlock está escuchando en las escaleras. -Él no puede quedarse aquí. ¡Necesitamos protegerla!_

_-No, Madre-, suplica Mycroft. - ¡Sherlock es el que está en peligro!_

_Víctor y John se alejan de él, hacia el agua. -Necesita irse a casa. Necesitas jugar conmigo-, dice Eurus sin emoción y secamente, mientras los únicos amigos de Sherlock caminan directamente hacia las olas._

_Quiere gritar para detenerlos, pero no puede hablar. No puede respirar. El fuego le consume mientras ellos se ahogan._

Sherlock se despierta de un violento salto en la oscuridad. Antes de que se de cuenta de donde está, está sentado sobre el colchón delgado y frío. Los escalofríos le invaden el cuerpo y se siente fatal.

Necesita ver a John, necesita saber que está bien. Necesita salir de este sitio antes de ser consumido otra vez. Todo parece cerrarse en torno a él, las sombras de su celda encogiéndose hacia él, los oscuros barrotes de su jaula aplastándole. El miedo agarra su corazón como un torno y Sherlock pone la frente hacia sus rodillas, cogiéndose la cabeza y moviéndose mientras los efectos posteriores de la pesadilla le atraviesan.


	5. Chapter 5

El móvil de John le despierta a las ocho y media de la mañana. Le cuesta abrir los ojos en el salón iluminado, desorientado durante un momento antes de darse cuenta que debió haberse quedado dormido aquí ayer anoche. Otra vibración hace que se mueva para sacar el teléfono de su bolsillo.

Sus ojos se abren como platos cuando ve la hora en la pantalla.

\- ¿Greg? -, croa y entonces se aclara la garganta después de oír la adormilada ronquera en su voz.

Lestrade no parece darse cuenta. - ¡Tengo noticias estupendas, amigo! Los informes forenses acaban de llegar y están esperando una muy simple sesión en la corte del forense porque en lo que respecta a la Metropolitana, la muerte de Darren Mather es un suicidio. Los patrones de salpicaduras de sangre en la habitación y en la ropa de Sherlock no coinciden con Sherlock siendo el asesino, y solo las huellas de Mather fueron encontradas en el arma. De hecho, parece que Sherlock puede que haya intentado en realidad **salvar** la vida de Mather, pero se desangró demasiado rápido.

-Oh dios mío-, John se siente mareado con alivio. Se levanta y camina por el salón, su mente acelerada. -Tengo que ir a Milbury, tengo que—

-Estoy de camino para recogerte-, dice Lestrade. -Llegaré en diez minutos. Y tengo otra cosa que querrás ver. Molly acaba de mandarlo. Hasta luego.

John sube las escaleras corriendo hacia su habitación antes de recordar que Rosie tiene que seguir durmiendo. Abre la puerta suavemente y echa un vistazo hacia dentro para descubrir su diminuta cama vacía. Una nota sobre la almohada dice “Desayuno con Nana”, haciendo que John susurre un gracias hacia la santa mujer del 221A.

Su móvil suena otra vez, esta vez es Mycroft. -Trudeau acaba de llamarme para informarme de que han determinado la muerte de Mather como un suicidio. Retirarán todos los cargos y soltarán a Sherlock hoy.

-Lestrade me lo acaba de decir-, dice John pasándose una mano aliviada por el pelo. Un alivio vertiginoso estaba empezando a apoderarse de él. -Vamos a recogerlo de comisaría.

-Me alegra que esto haya llegado a una conclusión tan positiva y rápida para Sherlock-, admite Mycroft. -Prueba de que mi intervención no siempre es la única solución.

-Prueba de que mis instintos sobre tu hermano no están equivocados-. John no puede evitar añadir, incapaz de mantener el enfado lejos de su voz.

-En efecto-, contesta Mycroft simplemente, pero hay una tonalidad de remordimiento en su tono y John sabe que su mensaje real ha sido recibido. -Dale mis recuerdos-, dice Mycroft y terminan la llamada.

No hay tiempo para una ducha, así que John se cambia la ropa de ayer, la cual también se había puesto con prisa. Con la mente firmemente en otro sitio, se lava la cara, los dientes y se vuelve a echar desodorante. Tendrá que bastar.

Está en el salón atándose los cordones de los zapatos cuando Lestrade entra, ligeramente sin aliento de subir corriendo las escaleras. John ni siquiera había oído la puerta.

-Hay otro-, dice Lestrade levantando una carpeta. -Otro suicidio y podría estar conectado con el de Darren Mather.

Durante un momento John está abrumado por el deja vu. Eso es como todo empezó ¿no? ¿Hace años en el salón de este piso, Lestrade en la puerta hablando de suicidios en serie?

John no pierde el tiempo en leer el informe policial.

_Maura Kincaide, mujer, 34 años. Encontrada colgada en su cobertizo de jardinería por un vecino la semana pasada. Sin sospecha de asesinato._ El informe toxicológico es virtualmente idéntico al de Sherlock y Mather: ketamina y… - ¿Lysergohexthomidate? -, murmura John para sí mismo.

-Sí, Molly dijo que hizo una búsqueda en los registros buscando el Ergo…hex…lo que acabas de decir, siguiendo una corazonada, y este es el único otro caso que apareció aparte del de Mather.

Cuando John pasa las hojas llega a las fotos de la escena del crimen. Las imágenes del cuerpo de la mujer son espantosas pero lo que capta la atención de John es otra cosa. Dispersas por la mesa de la escena del crimen, había docenas de pequeños y coloridos rectángulos.

\- ¿Eso son…fotos?

Lestrade asiente. -Dijeron que se había cortado de todas ellas.

\- ¿Cortado?

-Sí, como si estuviera intentando borrar que hubiera existido o algo.

-Darren Mather tenía cuadros por todo su estudio…retratos suyos, creo, arrancándose la carne de su propia cara.

-Jesús-, dice Lestrade dando un respingo. -Parece que ambos estaban muy ansiosos por morir.

John pasa por el resto del informe del caso, escaneando los análisis de sangre y otros hallazgos médicos. En otra página, una lista de los médicos de Kincaide, incluyendo su médico de cabecera, su dentista, un ortopedista y una psicoterapeuta llamada Marissa Delamere.

Gira la carpeta tan rápido hacia Lestrade que unas pocas hojas se caen hasta el suelo y señala con su dedo el nombre. -Encontramos la tarjeta de visita de esta misma mujer en el coche de Darren Mather y la nombraba como una…alternativa holística… ¿psiquiatra de recuerdos? Algo así inventado. Si los dos estaban viéndola, tal vez ella es la unión que falta hasta donde consiguieron el lysergohexthomidate. Y por qué ambos se suicidaron-. John le entrega la carpeta a Lestrade, sintiendo su estómago agitarse con ansiedad.

\- ¿Sherlock reconoció el nombre de Marissa Delamere cuando vio la tarjeta?

-No, pero tampoco es como si recordara algo más, así que eso no quiere decir que no la viera. Tenía la misma droga en su sistema y si ella es la que la está repartiendo…-. John empuja hacia abajo el pánico subiéndole en la tripa. Necesita ver a Sherlock, asegurarse de que está a salvo. **Ahora**. -Saquemos a Sherlock de esa celda primero. Podemos encontrarle el sentido a esto después.

-Estoy seguro de que tendrá una docena de teorías en muy poco tiempo-, dice Lestrade dirigiéndose hacia la puerta después de recoger los papeles sueltos y la carpeta.

De alguna manera John no está tan seguro.

* * *

Han pasado menos de veinticuatro horas, pero el alivio que siente John cuando finalmente ve de nuevo a Sherlock es abrumador. Cuando el hombre aparece frente a él, vestido con su ropa arrugada y generalmente pareciendo un desastre desconcertado, John se mueve hacia él para un abrazo antes de frenar en seco y darle a su hombro una rara palmada y apretón en su lugar. Sherlock también parece aliviado de ver a John, pero John piensa que es más probable que simplemente se alegre de estar fuera de la custodia policial.

John le atrapa echándole miradas dolorosas de soslayo hacia él mientras caminan hacia el coche, pero no puede colocar la emoción. ¿Tal vez alivio abrumador? Pero hay algo más ahí también… ¿preocupación? ¿Culpa?

Una vez en el coche, Lestrade y John le empiezan a informar de los últimos descubrimientos.

\- ¿Dicen que las pruebas forenses probaron que fue un suicidio? -, pregunta Sherlock poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad en el asiento delantero junto a Lestrade mientras que John hace lo mismo en el de atrás.

-Sí-, dice Lestrade saliendo del parking y dirigiéndose hacia la autopista. -Se rajó la garganta con una espátula.

-Pero yo estuve allí.

-Sí.

Sherlock mira por la ventana durante un momento. - ¿Han averiguado por qué? Porque yo todavía no puedo…-. Sacude la cabeza con frustración.

-No-, dice John sombríamente, inclinándose hacia delante entre Sherlock y Lestrade tanto como el cinturón de seguridad le permite. -Pero tú y Mather teníais la misma extraña mezcla de drogas en vuestro sistema. Ketamina y algo llamado lysergohexthomidate.

\- ¿Un derivado del ácido lisérgico? ¿Como el LSD?

John se encoge de hombros. -Ni puta idea. Tomidate suena como tomidato; eso es una droga antigua de anestesia.

-Hex podría señalar a la estructura molecular del compuesto, lo que podría significar que es orgánico; pero claro el ácido lisérgico no lo es. Tiene estereoisómeros; hex podría indicar una forma de ciralic específica—

\- ¿Oyes eso, John? -, dice Lestrade desde adelante. -Te dije que descifraría esto en nada.

En lugar de sonreír después de tal alabanza, Sherlock se está mordiendo el labio y pareciendo titubeante. -Nunca antes me he encontrado con una sustancia así.

Hay una declaración no dicha contenida en ese comentario: no ha oído acerca de ella, o la ha **consumido** antes. O, _tal vez eso es lo que él piensa_ , se recuerda John a sí mismo. _No recuerda nada más, así que, ¿por qué iba a recordar consumir algún alucinógeno experimental, o lo que sea que es este veneno?_

-Necesitamos encontrar la conexión entre nosotros dos-, remarca Sherlock sombríamente.

-En realidad, pueden ser tres-, dice Lestrade. -Hay una carpeta en la guantera.

Sherlock coge la carpeta enrollada y frunce el ceño mientras la lee. De repente sus cejas se alzan y se gira para mirar a John. - ¿Marissa Delamere? Su tarjeta estaba—

-En el coche de Mather, yo dije lo mismo. Tiene que haber una conexión.

\- ¿Te suena algo ese nombre? -, pregunta Lestrade incorporándose a la autopista hacia la calle Baker.

-Para nada-, contesta Sherlock.

-Y ella tenía la misma droga en su sistema-, añade John. Sabe lo que tiene que hacerse. -Necesitamos ir a hablar con esta doctora Delamere, conseguir tener respuesta a algunas de estas preguntas. ¿Greg?

-Sí, de acuerdo-, asiente Lestrade. -Pero necesitamos ir con cuidado. Esta no es mi investigación, no podemos interferir con la de McVey.

-Muy bien-, contesta John.

Sherlock hace un ruido de asentimiento y mete de nuevo la carpeta en la guantera. Entonces parece retraerse hacia sí mismo, mirando por la ventana. - ¿Por qué no hice nada? -, pregunta en el silencio y John se pregunta si en realidad espera una respuesta o si está hablando consigo mismo.

De cualquier forma, John siente la necesidad de contestarle. Suspira sombríamente. -Por el patrón de la sangre en tu ropa y en su cuerpo, parece que **intentaste** ayudarle, Sherlock. Simplemente la herida era demasiado grave. No es culpa tuya.

No parece ser de mucho confort y Sherlock no contesta. Hacen el resto del viaje en silencio.

* * *

De vuelta en la calle Baker Sherlock se dirige a la ducha mientras John pone al corriente a la señora Hudson y Lestrade va a buscar una rápida comida para todos en Speedy’s.

Limpio de la ducha y vestido con ropa limpia, Sherlock parece mucho más preparado para atacar el caso en el que todavía está enredado. La niebla ha desaparecido de su expresión, y aunque sus recuerdos no parecen haber vuelto hay una claridad que John puede percibir inmediatamente—el ingenio agudo de Sherlock volviendo a la vida. Pero no es hasta que la señora Hudson y Rosie se les unen para comer que Sherlock realmente parece soltar la tensión que ha estado aplastando sus hombros desde que John lo encontró ayer por la mañana.

\- ¡Sherlock! -, grita Rosie cuando lo ve, corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el salón. Él rompe en una sonrisa espontánea y se agacha para levantarla.

-Hola florecita-, le dice suavemente cuando ella pone los brazos alrededor de su cuello y John ve a Sherlock apretarla solo un poco más fuerte de lo normal.

Limpian la mesa de la cocina y se sientan a comer, Rosie firmemente plantada sobre la rodilla de Sherlock. La señora Hudson y Lestrade charlan sobre sopa y sándwiches y John observa a Sherlock darle patatas fritas a Rosie y atender a sus desastrosas manos y a su boca con un cariño que hace que le duela el corazón. Está paralizado por lo cerca que estuvieron de que esto nunca pasara otra vez, de que Rosie y Sherlock fueran separados. Un abrumador alivio por tener a Sherlock aquí, de vuelta en el piso en lugar de en prisión por asesinato, le golpea como una ola. Su pequeña familia puede no ser tradicional, pero John no puede imaginar perderla.

John observa con un nudo en la garganta mientras Sherlock le corta a Rosie una gran porción de su propia empanada de queso. Suavemente le recuerda a Sherlock que él también necesita comer.

-Estoy bien-, dice Sherlock descartándolo y en un pequeño acto de desafío empieza a envolver los restos de su sándwich.

-Comer y beber ayudará a expulsar el resto de esas drogas de tu sistema-, remarca John despreocupadamente, no picando en el anzuelo. -Podrás pensar más claramente.

Sherlock se para, le lanza a John una mirada insolente que apenas tiene importancia, desdobla el papel y a regañadientes toma un bocado.

* * *

\- ¿Esto es familiar? -, pregunta John mientras supervisan el exterior de la oficina de Marissa Delamere, una pequeña y corriente fachada de ladrillo en una calle lateral en Badderly Gardens. 

Sherlock mira fijamente el edificio, intentando aferrase a algo, algo sobre ello que pueda recordar, pero su mente está en blanco. Sacude la cabeza.

Lestrade enseña su placa al recepcionista y rápidamente son dirigidos a ver a la doctora.

Marissa Delamere es una imponente mujer con pelo corto y gris. Está vestida profesionalmente con un traje de negocios, pero el patrón batik de su blusa y los tonos suaves arcoíris de sus joyas añaden un toque de color. Se levanta de detrás de su mesa para recibirlos.

Sherlock toma la delantera antes de que alguien pueda hablar, extendiendo su mano para estrechar la de ella y sujetándola unos pocos segundos demasiado largos como si buscara pistas en la forma de su mano. - ¿Doctora Delamere? Mi nombre es Sherlock Holmes. ¿Nos conocemos?

Delamere sostiene la mirada de Sherlock firmemente. -No lo creo. ¿Mi recepcionista dice que ustedes tres son de Scotland Yard?

-Sí-, dice Lestrade y por una vez, no especifica que solo **él** es realmente un oficial de la Metropolitana. -Estamos investigando la muerte de Darren Mather. Tenemos entendido que era un paciente suyo.

-No hace ni una hora que hablé con el detective McVey sobre ello-, responde desdeñosamente.

-Tenemos unas pocas preguntas-, contesta Lestrade sin dejar espacio para la discusión.

-De acuerdo, sí. Por favor, siéntense-, dice Delamere con un suspiro, frunciendo el ceño un poco mientras hace un gesto hacia las dos sillas frente a su mesa.

Sherlock está inspeccionando la habitación, examinando de cerca los certificados y placas en las paredes así que John y Lestrade se sientan en su lugar.

-Me entristeció mucho cuando me enteré de lo de Darren. Era un hombre atormentado quien había estado luchando a través de un desafortunado periodo de oscuridad en su vida.

\- ¿Qué tipo de oscuridad? -, pregunta John.

Delamere sacude la cabeza. -No tengo libertad de entrar en detalles debido a las leyes sobre confidencialidad del paciente. Y me dijeron que la Metropolitana ya estaba dando pasos para obtener los registros médicos de Darren a través de los canales adecuados. Pero puedo decirles que mi tratamiento con Darren era simplemente un método agresivo de acceder a recuerdos enterrados u oprimidos.

John y Lestrade fruncen el ceño. - ¿Qué quiere decir con “agresivo”? -, pregunta el último sacando una libreta y un bolígrafo del bolsillo del pecho.

-He desarrollado un sistema único de reprogramación de rutas corticales que utilizan una combinación de estimulación magnética transcraneal y otros ciertos componentes de esta técnica que activan al hipocampo a liberar recuerdos ocultos.

Lestrade escribe algunas notas luego vuelve a mirar a Delamere. -Doctora, ¿también usó este tratamiento con una mujer llamada Maura Kincaide?

Delamere asiente. -Maura es una de mis pacientes, sí.

-La señorita Kincaide se ahorcó la semana pasada.

-Oh dios mío-, respire Delamere, quedándose blanca. sacude la cabeza. -No tenía ni idea.

John puede sentir a Sherlock detrás de él y se gira un poco para verlo de pie con los brazos cruzados observando estoicamente a Delamere con los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados.

Lestrade continua su interrogatorio. - ¿Este tratamiento es seguro? ¿Ha sido usado o aprobado por el NHS?

-Los tipos de tratamientos que hago aquí son poco convencionales, pero no son dañinos. Solo porque una terapia es alternativa a los métodos tradicionales no significa que no sea segura. Le aseguro que consigo los componentes de forma completamente legal y participo en ensayos clínicos registrados.

\- ¿Recluta pacientes para ensayos de medicamentos?

-Últimamente no. Pero mi trasfondo en la industria farmacológica significa que tengo ciertas conexiones, acceso a cosas que normalmente son burocráticas del NHS.

John se mueve en su asiento. - ¿Su tratamiento incluye un componente farmacéutico? ¿Inyecciones de algún tipo?

Delamere suelta un pequeño suspiro como si le molestara la pregunta- -Administro un suave sedante para ayudar a que mis pacientes se relajen. Nada más.

\- ¿Ha oído hablar alguna vez de un componente llamado lysergohexthomidate?

-No, no estoy familiarizada con eso-, contesta sacudiendo la cabeza, pero la manera en la que rompe el contacto visual no pasa desapercibida.

\- ¿Y no tenía absolutamente ninguna idea de que Darren Mather y Maura Kincaide eran suicidas? -, pregunta John.

Delamere da un respingo, ofendida al instante por la sugerencia. - ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Nunca haría algo que pusiera a mis pacientes en peligro! Habría intervenido rápidamente si hubiera tenido alguna indicación de que cualquiera de los dos estaba peleando con pensamientos como esos—habría dado los pasos apropiados para darles tratamiento en régimen interno. He estado practicando durante casi 25 años. Tengo una muy Buena reputación ética y profesional si se molestaran en comprobarlo.

-Eso no será necesario-, dice Sherlock y sale de la habitación rápidamente. John le da una mirada a Lestrade y se mueve en su silla como para seguirle.

-Adelante, os alcanzaré. Tengo unas pocas preguntas más-, le asegura el DI.

John encuentra a Sherlock en el arcén, caminando. Se da la vuelta para mirar a John, los ojos llenos de la energía brillante y conocida que John no ha visto en días.

\- ¡He **estado** aquí antes, John! ¡Lo recuerdo! Conocí a Delamere con Darren Mather. Estaba mintiendo cuando dijo que no me conocía-. Empieza a caminar de nuevo por la acera, pasándose una mano por el pelo en frustración. - ¿ **Por qué**?

-Está mintiendo sobre más que eso-, añade John. -Creo que le administró el lysergohexthomidate a Darren, a Maura y a ti. Creo que te trató con su…cosa de estimulación electromagnética y creo que tus lagunas—esos ataques—son por ello.

-Parece plausible-, concede Sherlock.

La frustración se alza en John y sacude la cabeza. -Pero…no entiendo por qué harías esto, Sherlock. ¿Estabas intentando acceder a recuerdos reprimidos como Mather? ¿Por qué te someterías a algo tan peligroso y loco y poner en riesgo tu mente?

Sherlock abre la boca para contestar, luego jadea de repente y se tambalea hacia delante, las manos subiéndose para agarrarse las sienes, los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Suelta unos poco sollozos ahogados y John lo coge por los bíceps cuando sus piernas largas ceden.

\- ¿Sherlock? ¡ **Sherlock**! Mierda-, maldice John guiándolo hasta abajo mientras los dos se arrodillan. Los ojos de Sherlock están abiertos esta vez, y moviéndose erráticamente, como si estuviera en fase REM mientras está despierto. Pasa en menos de un minuto y con dos o tres parpadeos finales intencionales, los ojos de Sherlock se aclaran y John sabe que está de nuevo con él.

\- ¿Sherlock? Mírame-, dice John buscando el contacto visual.

-Estoy bien-, consigue decir Sherlock sacudiendo un poco la cabeza como para aclararla más. Se aparta de John y se pone de pie con piernas temblorosas. Su equilibrio está tan tocado que solo el firme agarre de John alrededor de su brazo le impide caerse.

\- ¡Dios, Sherlock! ¡No estás bien! Los efectos de lo que sea que te ha hecho todavía están en plena eficacia. ¡Necesitas estar en algún sitio donde puedas ser monitoreado con seguridad y podamos descubrir cómo parar esto!

Ignorándole, Sherlock anda hacia la carretera para parar un taxi, tambaleándose ligeramente antes de recuperar el equilibrio.

John prácticamente ve rojo mientras los restos sobrantes de adrenalina se mezclan con una frustración cegadora. - ¿A dónde crees que vas? Tenemos que esperar a Lestrade, nos llevará de vuelta.

-Necesito ver a mi hermano.

\- ¡Entonces Mycroft puede venir hasta nosotros! Si no vuelves al hospital al menos deberíamos irnos a casa. ¡Necesitas descansar hasta que estos síntomas desaparezcan!

Sherlock se gira, la cara roja con frustración. –¡No quiero que estos síntomas desaparezcan, John! ¡Lo que sea que me esté pasando, el tratamiento que sea que he recibido, me está permitiendo recordar por primera vez en décadas cosas que he enterrado! Toda mi vida todo ha estado encriptado y ahora tengo el código de acceso. Lo que le pasó a Víctor, lo que pasó con Eurus…finalmente se está haciendo claro para mí ¡y necesito saber más!

John se para en seco. De repente tiene sentido…los silencios, la aprensión… ¡no solo es este caso lo que tiene a Sherlock tan descolocado! Es su pasado atravesando las puertas mientras está intentando resolver como ha terminado siendo parte de un caso de la Metropolitana.

Un taxi dobla la esquina y Sherlock hace un gesto para detenerlo. Va directo hacia ellos y cuando Sherlock abre la puerta se gira hacia John. -Puedes venir conmigo o te puedes quedar. Pero no dejaré que me detengas, John-. Su tono se suaviza un poco entonces. Por si sirve de algo preferiría tenerte a mi lado que hacerlo solo. Pero necesito irme.

John echa un vistazo hacia el edificio. Todavía sin señal de Lestrade así que John saca el móvil para mandarle un mensaje al DI, y se mete en el taxi junto a Sherlock.


	6. Chapter 6

La casa de Mycroft es palaciega y ornamentada con demasiadas habitaciones para ser una residencia práctica para un hombre soltero. Cuando se paran junto al monolito de ladrillo y piedra, John se pregunta vagamente si alguna vez visitará este lugar por una razón aparte de exigir respuestas sobre los secretos de la familia Holmes.

El coche negro de Mycroft—y subsecuentemente su conductor, Wallace—están notablemente ausentes de la entrada, pero su Bentley Continental personal está bajo el pórtico.

-Puede que no esté en casa-, murmura John consciente de que Sherlock se está moviendo como un cable encendido en el asiento junto a él. En parte espera tener razón.

-Oh, es más que seguro que **está** en casa-, gruñe Sherlock prácticamente lanzándose del coche en cuanto el taxista para. Va a zancadas hasta las puertas de madera ornamentadas y empieza a dar golpes.

\- ¡MYCROFT! -, ruge y John sabe que es inútil señalar que el elegante timbre con video podría ser una mejor opción para llamar a alguien de las profundidades de su mansión. No es catarsis lo que Sherlock necesita ahora mismo, y la puerta probablemente está hecha de algún material indestructible que asegurará que Sherlock se rompa antes de que lo haga ella.

\- ¡SÉ QUE ESTÁS AHÍ, MYCROFT!

En efecto el mayor de los Holmes abre la puerta después de unos golpes más, pareciendo increíblemente poco impresionado con la exhibición insolente de su hermano. – Surgido de la **nada** ¿no? -, se burla entretenido, acentuando la n.

Sherlock lo ignora e irrumpe en la casa sin esperar una invitación. -Has estado ocultándome cosas-, anuncia sin preámbulo. -Cosas sobre Eurus. Cosas sobre nuestros padres.

Esto descoloca lo suficiente a Mycroft para que John note un diminuto respingo. - ¿Qué? No sé de qué estás hablan—

Sherlock suelta un gruñido frustrado. - ¡Maldita sea, Mycroft! ¡Deja de intentar protegerme de la verdad! Era mi vida también y merezco conocerla. No me iré hasta que tenga respuestas. TODAS las respuestas.

Se va con rapidez hacia las profundidades de la casa, dejando a Mycroft parpadeando, la boca atípicamente abierta un momento antes de recomponerse y girarse hacia John. - ¿Está…consumiendo otra vez?

-No. Aunque se ha sometido a un tipo de tratamiento experimental y parece que eso incluye algún tipo de droga misteriosa que no podemos colocar. No parece ser recreacional. Piensa que le está haciendo recordar viejas cosas con más claridad-. John se encoge de hombros. -Mejor que seas sincero con él, Mycroft. De todas maneras, lo va a descubrir todo, y prefiero que eso pase más antes que después para que pueda llevarlo a casa y descansar.

-Ah, sí, los ataques. Vi que ¿no tuvieron suerte en el hospital reproduciéndolas?

John ignora la pregunta. Por supuesto que Mycroft ya sabría todo. John está sorprendido de que el señor gobierno británico-y-también-el NHS no haya interferido en lo que está pasando. Podría ser bien que quisiera evitar la conversación que ahora Sherlock ha traído a su puerta.

Encuentra a Sherlock en el salón, en el sofá, las piernas cruzadas, las manos entrelazadas. Normalmente sería una postura calmada, pero irradia frustración acumulada y John puede ver los músculos de su mandíbula flexionarse cuando aprieta los dientes. Sin palabra John se sienta junto a él.

Aunque esta no es la batalla de John permanecerá luchando junto a Sherlock como siempre. Sherlock le da una mirada de soslayo y se relaja lo suficiente para que John sepa que su presencia no es rechazada.

Mycroft entra calmadamente, observando la escena un momento, luego inhala profundamente y se coloca en el sillón frente a ellos, juntando las manos y cuadrando los hombros. El ornamentado mobiliario, la sensación de misterio en yuxtaposición con la molestia…a John le recuerda a Buckingham Palace todos esos años atrás. Aunque duda que nada que diga o haga ahora vaya hacer reír a Sherlock. Por lo menos esta vez está correctamente vestido.

Mycroft suspira y alza la barbilla. - ¿Qué quieres saber?

-Hay cosas sobre el fuego, sobre la época cuando Víctor desapareció…todos vosotros estabais discutiendo por mí y quiero saber por qué.

-Ah-, dice Mycroft, la cara nublándose con desaliento. Luego planta su persona profesional poniendo un muro de intelecto y superioridad al que John está acostumbrado. - ¿Sabes? Louis-Ferdinand Celine dijo una vez “Puedes perder tu camino entre las sombras del pasado”.

-Ahora no es el momento de lanzarme citas-, espeta Sherlock.

Mycroft inclina la cabeza, la frente arrugada. -Te he contado sobre nuestra hermana, sobre la devastación de nuestra familia. A estas alturas tú mismo has sido testigo de suficiente. No hay nada bueno en catalogar más detalles de esa historia, y lo que ya sabes de ello ya te ha causado un dolor considerable. Te imploro que lo reconsideres. No hay nada útil en el pasado. **Déjalo ir** , Sherlock.

Pero Sherlock está inmóvil, devolviéndole la mirada a Mycroft con tanta determinación como nunca. Eso le dice a John que cualquier intento en desanimarlo caerá en oídos sordos.

Mycroft se queda en silencio durante unos momentos, con los labios apretados, luego asiente e inhala profundamente. -Euros era un genio, y una maestra manipuladora. Era como ningún otro niño que el mundo haya conocido. aplicaba su brillantez para influir y controlar de maneras que los hombres más insidiosos y sedientos de sed envidiarían. A pesar de los mejores intentos de nuestros padres por encontrar a gente para mantenerla intelectualmente ocupada, se aburrió. Tú eras lo único que parecía aliviar su aburrimiento.

-Sí, sí. **Sé** todo esto-, gruñe impacientemente Sherlock. -Sé lo que me hizo, esto no se trata de eso.

-No sabes todo-. Mycroft agacha la cabeza, luego suelta sus manos y las coloca en sus rodillas, preparándose. -Sabía exactamente cómo interpretarte, cómo intimidarte suave y sutilmente, cómo jugar el largo juego. Incluso yo a menudo no era consciente de lo que te estaba haciendo hasta que llegaba a un punto crítico. Y siempre a tal extremo en el que tú siempre perdías la compostura y contraatacabas, a menudo físicamente.

-Por supuesto Mami y Papi solo veían las consecuencias de lo que tú hacías: su hija favorita y más pequeña llorando porque su hermano le había hecho daño, sin provocación, proclamaba ella. Siempre te costaba y a menudo fallabas al articular lo que ella te había hecho y de lo que le acusabas parecía tan pequeño e insignificante, o tan excéntrico y enorme que los adultos de nuestras vidas no lo creían. Intenté hacerles entender, pero mis argumentos caían en oídos sordos.

-Les hacía pensar que **Sherlock** era el problema-, parafrasea John. Si no hubiera conocido a Eurus Holmes estaría escéptico de tales declaraciones grandiosas acerca de sus habilidades. Pero no, John sabe cómo temerle incluso en su actual sórdido estado. _Hizo incluso de Moriarty su marioneta e hizo que pareciera fácil._

-Después de suficientes maquinaciones suyas finalmente los llevó al punto donde los psiquiatras que venían a casa no eran ya para ella, sino para ti. No encontraron tanto como nuestros padres asumieron que harían, pero se te evaluó minuciosamente y se estableció que residieras firmemente en el espectro autista y en aquellos días cuando los niños eran a menudo declarados casos sin remedio por muchos expertos, eso fue suficiente. Entonces se sabía muy poco de ello y los médicos y nuestros padres estaban equivocados. Pensaban que eras peligroso, una amenaza para su seguridad y que sus tendencias más perturbadoras eran un resultado de observarte o de hacerlo después de que tú la aterrorizaras. Eurus siempre fue su favorita su única hija, la **brillante**. Simplemente no entendían que uno de sus talentos más grandes era interpretar el papel de víctima.

-Pero dijiste que se autolesionaba—seguro que eso les hizo darse cuenta de que era inestable-, interrumpe John.

-En efecto, pero habían encontrado apenas una semana atrás a Sherlock diseccionando un pájaro muerto que había encontrado en el jardín. Estaban mortificados y preocupados por que no hubiera mostrado ninguna duda para abrirlo, más fascinado con la forma que sus músculos y órganos internos funcionaban. Por supuesto Mami pensó que era horriblemente repugnante y macabro y cuando pasó resulta que Eurus había estado con él. Asumieron que la violencia que usó contra sí misma fue un resultado directo de a lo que él le había expuesto y un medio de aliviar su ansiedad. Incluso se preocuparon de que él la hubiera animado a hacerlo.

-Jesús-, respira John. Cuanto más descubre sobre la crianza de Sherlock, más piezas encajan. Es una maravilla que Sherlock haya acabado tan bien como lo ha hecho teniendo en cuenta por todo lo que ha pasado. Por tanto de lo que se ha culpado en su vida a sí mismo usando el título de sociópata como un apoyo en lugar de una explicación. En realidad, mucho del hombre que era hoy era por la crianza, no por la naturaleza.

-Hasta que prendió fuego a Musgrave Hall, Mami y Papi creyeron que Sherlock era el responsable de la desaparición de Víctor. Ya habían tenido reservas sobre someter a otros niños a su compañía, seguros de que era violento y volátil. Pero Sherlock y Víctor siempre habían jugado felizmente juntos sin ningún conflicto mientras que Eurus no estuviera involucrada, así que dejaron que esa amistad continuase. Incluso pensaron que era buena para ambos-. Mycroft finalmente se obliga a apartar la mirada de John, cruzando miradas con Sherlock quien le devuelve la mirada fijamente.

-Aun así, cuando desapareció te interrogaron. La policía te presionó y el hecho de que estuvieras genuinamente de duelo por Víctor y siendo aterrorizado por nuestra hermana fue enmascarado por el hecho de que la policía y nuestros padres pusieron una presión inmensa sobre ti para revelar su paradero. Cuando no le encontraron algunas de las sospechas se dejaron a un lado.

-Cuando en su lugar se hizo evidente que Eurus era la responsable, **por su propia confesión a mí** , aunque intenté comunicarles eso a nuestros padres todavía encontraron una lógica retorcida al asumir que tú la habías llevado a ello, que ella había sido tan maltratada por ti que no encontró otra manera aparte de atacar. Obviamente estaban disgustados con ella, pero todavía estaban muy lejos de verla como la amenaza psicótica que era. Después de días de Eurus provocándote con Víctor, reaccionaste otra vez con violencia, lanzándole un azucarero de cristal a la cabeza mientras desayunábamos. Ese día estaban preparados para mandarte lejos, pero les convencí de que en lugar de eso os mantuvieran separados. Se negaban a creer que ella era la peligrosa, pero aceptaron para **su** seguridad de que era lo mejore y que te darían una oportunidad más.

-Ese fue el día en el que me convertí en tu sombra, en el que se aseguró de que no te metieras en problemas. En realidad buscaba salvaguardarte de ella, pero en lo que respectaba a nuestros padres yo era una influencia tranquilizadora para ti. Nunca lo admitirían, pero nuestros padres se habían distanciado emocionalmente de ti y preferían supervisar a nuestra hermana. Era obvio de ver que eras más feliz y más libre, aislado de ella. Pero la misma Eurus simplemente creció en frustración y rencor porque le hubieran quitado su juguete.

John observa a Sherlock absorber las noticias. Es un montón y es difícil decir que está pasando detrás de ese comportamiento casi exageradamente estoico que le está presentando a su hermano. Mycroft continúa con un aire de resignación. -Cuando Musgrave se calcinó, apareció que el fuego había empezado en tu habitación. Te oí gritar, pero no pude entrar en tu habitación. la puerta había sido cerrada y no tuve tiempo para buscar la llave vieja. Para cuando padre llegó y tiró la puerta abajo ya estabas inconsciente. La inhalación de humo casi te mató. Es un milagro que no sufrieras ninguna quemadura grave o daños a largo plazo, aunque necesitaste tratamiento respiratorio durante días después por el daño que le causó a tus pulmones. El resto de nosotros salimos sin ninguna herida, pero la mansión de la familia, como sabes, se perdió completamente.

-Estaban seguros de que tu empezaste el fuego, de que eras destructivo y vengativo. La cerradura en la puerta de tu habitación, como en todas las puertas de la casa, era antigua. Nunca cerrábamos con llave porque se necesitaban las llaves, así que se teorizó que había sido una casualidad, y que de alguna manera la puerta se bloqueó sola gracias a un mecanismo antiguo y defectuoso.

El suspiro de Mycroft suena como algo aguantado largamente. -Estaban planeando mandarte a una institución residencial psiquiátrica directamente desde el hospital infantil. Fue solo después de que llegara el informe de investigación cuando nuestros padres aceptaron tu inocencia. Los investigadores del fuego encontraron pruebas de que el fuego **no** empezó dentro de tu habitación sino justo debajo de ella por una cerilla sujetada hacia el techo cerca del ventilador que daba junto a tu cama. Tu detector de humos y otros en el ala de la casa habían sido manipulados, sin pilas. También descubrieron restos de los dibujos de Eurus, descripciones de tu tumba, de ti quemándote vivo, y otras obvias indicaciones de sus motivos.

-La situación se cerró cuando les convencí de que registraran a Eurus y encontraron la vieja llave de la puerta de tu habitación en su bolsillo. Confesó sin arrepentimiento de que ella había querido ver lo que el fuego te haría, y cuánto tiempo te llevaría morir. Pareció volverse más atrevida al ver sus reacciones horrorizadas y confesó…algo más-. Mycroft abre la boca como para continuar, luego la cierra otra vez, parpadeando. Es obvio que está debatiendo si continuar o no y Sherlock no tiene la paciencia para ello.

\- ¿Qué? -, empieza fríamente y John está sorprendido por la atonalidad de su voz. ¿Seguramente oír todo esto le está afectando? A John le está costando mantener controladas sus propias emociones escuchando el trauma por el que Sherlock había pasado.

Mycroft se mira las manos para evitar los ojos de Sherlock.

\- ¿ **Qué** , Mycroft? -, exige el menor de los Holmes, la rabia dejándose ver.

La fachada calmada de Mycroft finalmente se rompe. -No entiendo por qué necesitas desenterrar todas estas cosas-, le urge. -Deja el pasado permanecer donde pertenece, hermano pequeño.

-Para **mi** no es el pasado, Mycroft, si solo estoy descubriendo cosas de el ahora. ¿Por qué no me lo dices? **Necesito** saber.

-Solo he intentado **protegerte** de esto. Todas nuestras vidas, incluso cuando estaba pasando, intenté protegerte de ello. He llevado esta carga para que tu no tengas que hacerlo-. Es lo más sincero y emocional que John ha visto nunca al hombre.

Sherlock está respirando fuertemente a su lado, ligeramente temblando. Pero la confesión de Mycroft le ha suavizado un poco. El veneno ha desaparecido de su voz, reemplazado con un ruego. -Necesito saber, Mycroft.

Mycroft cierra los ojos, exhalando lentamente. Traga saliva y aprieta los labios antes de continuar. -Había planeado que fueras **tú** en lugar de Víctor. Como se negó a decirnos donde estaba Víctor, lo que le había hecho, no pudimos salvarlo. Nos dijo “Barbarroja ahogado” se supone que tenía que ser “Barbaamarilla ahogado. Orquestó una pelea entre tú y Víctor. Se suponía que el tenía que irse a casa y que tú jugarías con ella, como siempre cuando os enfadabais, tú te marchaste a la casa y Víctor accedió en su lugar a jugar con ella. Así que cambió sus planes.

John siente que su mandíbula se cae y arriesga una mirada hacia Sherlock para ver que se ha puesto de una alarmante tonalidad pálida. Su expresión está suelta con shock y parpadea rápidamente, sin duda procesando la bomba que Mycroft acaba de soltarles. Por su parte, Mycroft sigue, no estando dispuesto a perder su impulso flojo.

-Aterrorizar a todo el mundo con la desaparición de Víctor la apaciguó un tiempo, pero no duró. Después prendió fuego a la casa decidiendo que todavía te quería muerto. Estuvo tan cerca…dos veces. Una vez que confesó nuestros padres no pudieron negarlo más. Eurus era la que tenía que ser mandada lejos, no tú. Reexaminaron todo lo que tú y yo les habíamos dicho sobre su maltrato en el pasado, finalmente dándose cuenta de que les habías estado diciendo la verdad. También aceptaron que actuó sola y por voluntad propia en la desaparición de Víctor. La culpa les destrozó, la realización de que habían autorizado a tu maltratador y de que a ti te habían hecho el villano. Pero en lugar de compensártelo con más apoyo me temo que nunca se recuperaron, y en su culpa y dolor en su lugar mantuvieron distancia emocional contigo.

-Aun así, para cuando te recuperaste lo suficiente para volver a casa del hospital, ella estaba en una instalación de seguridad a cientos de kilómetros. No la volverías a ver durante 30 años.

-Se suponía que tenía que haber sido yo-, dice Sherlock nebulosamente, mirando a la nada hacia la mitad, parpadeando rápidamente sobre ojos brillantes. -Víctor estaría vivo ahora si no le hubiera dejado solo con ella. Me culpaba a mí mismo por no resolver sus ridículos acertijos cuando debería haber aceptado la culpa por **más**.

-Sherlock, no puedes pensar así-. John se apresura a decir. -Esto no fue culpa tuya.

-Nuestra amistad literalmente lo mató-, susurra Sherlock mayormente para sí mismo.

La respuesta de Mycroft es rápida y no deja lugar para discusión. -Nuestra **hermana** lo mató, Sherlock.

-Necesito un cigarro-, murmura Sherlock, poniéndose de pie abruptamente sobre piernas temblorosas y dejando la habitación sin mirar atrás.

Mycroft parece agotado y enfermo. -Hay tanto dolor en nuestro pasado-, dice suavemente trazando una talla de madera en el reposabrazos de su sillón. -Desearía que no se obsesionara con ello.

-Pero tiene razón—para él no es el pasado ¿verdad? -, pregunta John levantándose. -Sano o no, no puede dejarlo estar, y está dispuesto a arriesgar un montón para encontrarle el sentido. Ahora mismo se siente como si esto le hubiera acabado de pasar. Necesita tiempo para procesar y dejarlo atrás.

-Todo lo que he hecho es intentar protegerle.

John asiente una vez, un reconocimiento sombrío. Entiende el sentimiento demasiado bien—siente la misma protección hacia el Sherlock adulto y ha tenido que aprender a dejar ir a miembros de la familia cuyas decisiones son demasiado destructivas. -Creo que ha terminado con dejar que alguien le proteja.

Mycroft no dice nada, cerrando los ojos mientras John se marcha para encontrar a Sherlock.


	7. Chapter 7

El viaje largo en taxi de vuelta a casa es silencioso y tenso. En contraste con la energía nerviosa que antes había irradiado de camino a casa de Mycroft Sherlock ahora está desanimado y e indiferente, mirando por la ventana con la frente arrugada. El silencio es ensordecedor y John está ansioso por llenar el vacío entre ellos. La urgencia de apresurarse para el control de daños es un resto de sus días en el ejército, la esperanza de que si trabaja lo suficientemente rápido podría limitar los efectos a largo plazo de este nuevo trauma.

-Sherlock, nada de lo que hizo Eurus fue culpa tuya-, empieza John, las palabras pesadas sintiéndose más fuertes de lo que habían sido habladas.

Sin respuesta.

John se pasa la lengua por los dientes, asiente y se gira, intentando ocultar un suspiro. -No puedes culparte a ti mis—

Sherlock se gira, los ojos penetrantes, retadores. - ¿Tus padres no te hacían responsable cuando hacías algo mal? Si hubieras **matado** a otro niño ¿te considerarías inocente? ¿Lo harían tus padres? Si tus acciones, si tu **mismísima existencia** empezó una cadena de eventos culminando en—-. Sherlock deja de hablar, evita la mirada de su acompañante. - ¿…serías capaz de exonerarte a ti mismo?

Después de un momento aprieta los dientes, traga saliva y lo intenta de nuevo - **Eurus** es la responsable, Sherlock. Y tal vez tus padres. Pero tú solo eras un **niño** , tú—

Los ojos de Sherlock van hasta los suyos en el reflejo en la ventana. -John-. Tembloroso pero firme, el mensaje está claro. **Para**.

John suelta aire por la nariz.

La mano de Sherlock descansa en el asiento entre ellos y una parte de John quiere estirarse hacia ella, mostrarle a Sherlock que no está solo. Para ser honestos, la conexión física también haría que John se sintiera mejor. Pero con toda esta información tan fresca, John sabe mejor que intentar forzar confort en un hombre que quiere soledad. Tocarle sería una cosa rara, nueva y posiblemente no bien recibida en un día **normal**. Ahora mismo no es el momento por mucho que John deseara que lo fuera.

John también necesita tiempo para procesarlo todo así que deja a Sherlock con sus propios pensamientos, jurando que encontrará una manera para que después los dos lo discutan. La manera en la que Sherlock había visto al instante el destino de Víctor como culpa suya es impensable y a John le preocupa. Incluso si los argumentos de Sherlock sobre ello tienen algo de sentido. Sherlock ha llevado una pesada carga de culpa justo después de Musgrave—que, si el chico no hubiera sido su amigo, ahora estaría todavía vivo. Ahora, descubrir que la muerte de Víctor no había estado para nada en el plan original de Eurus, y que originalmente se suponía que tenía que haber sido Sherlock en el pozo…

Si no puede conseguir que Sherlock hable con él acerca de ello, tal vez Ella tendrá una mejor oportunidad. John había empezado a creer que habían dejado de amontonar sus emociones tan malamente como solían hacerlo, pero parece que Sherlock ha vuelto a su fortaleza antigua, privada e impenetrable. Han llegado demasiado lejos para volver a caer en esos hábitos.

El teléfono de John vibra en su bolsillo.

_¿Tiene un nombre esta misteriosa medicación?_

_\- M_

_Lysergohexthomidate,_ responde John, luchando contra su autocorrector todo el rato. Espera unos momentos para ver si llega otro mensaje, pero no obtiene respuesta.

Sherlock sale del taxi en la calle Baker dejando a John pagándole al taxista. Llega al relleno del primer piso antes de oír la puerta de la habitación de Sherlock cerrarse. No es sorprendente que quiera estar solo ahora mismo, pero John desea que pudiera estar en el otro lado de esa puerta, que Sherlock pudiera verle como un hombro en el que apoyarse en un momento como este.

Suspira, luego decide que ahora es un buen momento para finalmente ducharse. Harry recogió a Rosie de la señora Hudson esta tarde y se quedará con ella esta noche, así que las únicas personas de las que tiene que cuidar esta noche son él mismo y Sherlock. es un alivio, por mucho que ahora le vendrían bien unos mimos de Rosie. No puede imaginarse a ella experimentando las tragedias que Sherlock ha tenido, y su corazón se rompe de nuevo cuando imagina a un niño pequeño con rizos negros y una mente brillante pero mal entendida sufriendo de la forma que lo había hecho. Pone el agua más caliente de lo que normalmente lo haría, dejando que el vapor llene sus pulmones y el calor del chorro alivie la tensión de sus hombros.

Limpio, pero lejos de estar refrescado después de su ducha, le echa otro vistazo a la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Sherlock y luego se retira al salón para hacer unas llamadas de teléfono. Llama a Harry, contesta a unos mensajes de Molly y se pone al día con Lestrade. Ahora el equipo de McVey está coordinando y compartiendo información del caso con el equipo investigador que había estado en la escena del suicidio de Maura Kincaide.

Aunque ha estado evitando las noticias locales durante los últimos días, John decide que bien podría ver lo que la prensa ha estado diciendo en lo que respecta a la muerte de Mather y a la involucración de Sherlock en ello. Se estira hacia el suelo junto a su sillón donde su portátil normalmente está apoyado, cargando, pero sus dedos solo encuentran aire. Mira hacia abajo confirmando que de hecho no esta, y recuerda que está en su habitación, con la batería completamente descargada. Suspira y se empieza a levantar cuando sus ojos se posan sobre el portátil de Sherlock en la mesa.

Seguro que Sherlock no le importaría. No es como si John tiene alguna medida de privacidad cuando se trata de su propio ordenador y Sherlock le mantiene informado cada vez que cambia la contraseña.

John coge el portátil y se vuelve a sentar en su sillón con un suspiro, lo abre, lo saca de hibernación e inicia sesión. Su plan de ir a la web de la BBC News se acaba instantáneamente cuando ve lo que quedó en la pantalla.

La pantalla administradora del blog de Sherlock.

El de John casi es igual en diseño así que reconoce que esto es el área donde Sherlock puede aprobar o borrar comentarios que la gente ha hecho en sus posts del blog, y tratar con los mensajes privados que los lectores le habían escrito.

El último mensaje recibido es de un usuario llamado iDarreYa127:

_Señor Holmes,_

_Espero que pueda ayudarme. Recientemente he tenido un tratamiento experimental esperando acceder a recuerdos traumáticos de mi infancia. Cuando tenía 8 años, mi madre desapareció bajo sospechosas circunstancias, pero ahora he descubierto a través de estos nuevos recuerdos que presencié su asesinato a manos de su mejor amigo. La policía no reabrirá su caso porque se declaró por el forense como un suicidio y no tengo ninguna prueba nueva que representar aparte de lo que recuerdo. Sé que han pasado décadas, pero en este punto creo que si alguien puede ayudar a llevar al asesino de mi madre ante la justicia, sería usted. Sería también un alivio enorme encontrar finalmente sus restos y darle un entierro apropiado._

_Sé que una terapia de recuerdos moderna, innovadora probablemente suena demasiado bien para ser verdad y que antes ha habido montones de problemas con enfoques basados en la hipnosis dándoles a la gente falsos recuerdos, pero le juro que esto es real. Yo también era escéptico, pero juro que funciona. Estoy planeando recibir otro tratamiento y mi psiquiatra dice que le permitirá a usted presenciarlo, y contestar a cualquiera de sus preguntas mientras firme algunos papeles y prometa no hablar de los detalles del método. Estoy seguro de que las cosas que ahora recuerdo realmente pasaron, las imágenes son tan vívidas que es como si en realidad estuviera ahí, y puedo sentir en mi corazón que son las piezas que había estado echando en falta. Todo tiene sentido, llenando los huecos que tenía. He buscado muchas terapias durante mi vida para intentar recuperar esta información que sabía que tenía que estar bloqueada dentro de mí, pero esta es la primera vez que algo se ha acercado a lograrlo._

_Mo psiquiatra es bien conocida y renombrada, y no está lejos de Londres, en Badderly Gardens._

_Cualquier consejo o ayuda que usted pueda ofrecer será apreciada. Estoy contento de darle más detalles, cualquier cosa que pueda para ayudar a que el asesino de mi madre se enfrente a la justicia._

_Sinceramente,_

_Darren Mather._

John suelta una respiración temblorosa mientras las piezas encajan. ¿Por qué Sherlock no le había hablado de esto? Sabe acerca de Eurus, sabe lo que le pasó a Sherlock de niño; ¿Por qué Sherlock no confiaría en él con la información de que estaba tras eso?

Tal vez había desestimado el tratamiento al principio y luego se convenció al presenciarlo, Razona John. ¿Había ido a la cita de Mather con Delamere y luego eligió intentar él mismo el procedimiento?

Hay un número de teléfono escrito, al cual asume Sherlock deber haber llamado, como eso es la única pieza de correspondencia que puede encontrar. La fecha en el mensaje es de la mañana del día que Sherlock se fue después de cenar; el mensaje nunca fue aprobado para ser publicado en su web.

A Sherlock no debió haberle llevado mucho tiempo decidir coger el caso. La próxima vez que John le vio fue dos días después, cubierto de sangre en el propio piso de Mather.

John relee el mensaje dos veces más antes de cerrar el portátil y ponerlo otra vez sobre la mesa, dándose cuenta de que todas formas Sherlock sabría si lo había usado con una mirada. Inhala profundamente y va a la cocina a por un vaso de agua para su repentina e increíblemente garganta seca.

Pedirá disculpas profusamente por la invasión de privacidad y esperará que la información que ha obtenido, las piezas del puzle que ha conectado en su lugar apacigüen a Sherlock. Apelando al lado suyo que quería respuestas de la misma manera.

John camina en la cocina, dividido entre querer despertar inmediatamente a Sherlock o dejarle dormir un poco más cuando su móvil vibra en su bolso. Un mensaje.

_Mira tu bandeja de entrada._

_-M_

Frunciendo el ceño, John va a la app de su correo y abre el mensaje de Mycroft. Lo que encuentra son informes clínicos escaneados en el papel de una compañía farmacéutica de los ensayos clínicos preliminares del lysergohexthomidate. Normalmente notas así nunca se publican y hay una nota en negrita y mayúsculas arriba del todo del documento recordándole al lector de la vital confidencialidad de los resultados. John está agradecido de que Mycroft pudiera conseguir acceso al documento, porque seguramente él nunca pudiera haberlo hecho. Este tipo de cosas nunca serían encontradas en PubMed o en ninguna de las otras websites para científicos médicos y clínicos. Este es el tipo de cosa que las compañías querrán ocultar, y prevenir desastres de relaciones públicas relacionados con medicinas que han sido probadas demasiado dañinas o inútiles.

John saca una silla de debajo de la mesa de la cocina y se sienta para leer. Desarrollado después de algunos informes prometedores relacionados con el uso de LSD y ketamina, el lysergohexthomidate fue desarrollado y había sido probado como una posible medicación para pacientes con trastorno de estrés postraumático severo. Derivado de los mismos componentes como el LSD, como Sherlock había supuesto, la compañía había esperado que proporcionara todos los beneficios de los alucinógenos con menos efectos secundarios y una media vida más breve. En recientes años, los beneficios de las drogas psicodélicas para pacientes con TEPT se habían hecho más populares. John ha leído estudios donde el MDMA, conocido comúnmente como Éxtasis, ya estaba siendo usado en tratamientos de veteranos de guerra. Es controvertido pero los resultados positivos son difíciles de negar. Los informes detallan cómo los desarrolladores han perseguido un ángulo de métodos potenciadores psicoterapéuticos como el MOIR con el medicamento; útil solo como una solución intramuscular o intravenosa, era impráctico para casa o para el uso a largo plazo.

John empieza a escanear las notas y reseñas de los sujetos involucrados, incluyendo detalles en demografías, métodos de administración del medicamento (inyectado en el músculo deltoideo), resultados esperados, y los resultados que en realidad se presentaron.

El estómago de John se cae cuando entiende por qué el medicamente fue apartado de ensayos. Todos los 42 pacientes involucrados experimentaron manía y paranoia y 31 tuvieron dolores de cabeza con ataques o episodios de síncope. El único resultado positivo registrado era que 27 sujetos también encontraron éxito al acceder a recuerdos reprimidos mientras estaban usando el lysergohexthomidate. Funcionó, pero, ¿a qué coste? Parecía que algunos de los efectos más insidiosos de la medicación permanecieron más tiempo del que la compañía farmacéutica había anticipado en ensayos preclínicos en animales, presumiblemente porque efectos psicológicos sutiles serían difíciles de medir en un montón de roedores.

Lo que realmente le deja sin aliento a John es la nota sobre por qué la fase dos del estudio clínico fue finalmente cerrada: catorce de los sujetos habían intentando suicidarse. Seis lo lograron.

Los documentos adjuntos siguientes muestran órdenes de cesar un desarrollo más profundo del medicamento y limitar ventas para unidades de investigación, así como también la clasificación de los datos de ensayo. De repente recordó la casi chulería de la psiquiatra con sus conexiones con la industria.

La voz de la señora Hudson saca a John de su trance. - ¡Sherlock! ¡John! -, llama desde el rellano, con pánico, y John sale del piso a toda prisa, bajando los escalones de dos en dos, casi cayéndose mientras su cuerpo intenta ponerse a la par con su intención.

Aunque espera encontrarla herida de alguna manera, está aliviado al verla de pie abajo en las escaleras, la mano aferrándose el pecho. -Oh, John-, dice con los ojos abiertos como platos con angustia. Señala a la puerta de atrás que lleva al pequeño callejón donde se almacenan los cubos de basura.

\- ¡Mi coche ha desaparecido! Lo he estado aparcando en el garaje de la señora Turner. Iba a ir a ver a unos amigos para una noche de juego, pero no pude encontrar mis llaves en ninguna parte. Es una de esas clases de llaves sin llaves, ya sabes, así que pensé que tal vez las había dejado caer en alguna parte dentro del coche. Cuando fui a mirar ¡vi que no estaba!

Claridad repentina se abalanza sobre John. Sin una palabra, se da la vuelta desde donde la señora Hudson y sube corriendo las escaleras, entrando en el piso sin ninguna consideración por ir en silencio. Ha caminado por el pasillo hasta la habitación de Sherlock en segundos y esta vez no duda en entrar, abriendo la puerta sin llamar.

Todavía la misma forma durmiendo, cubierta con las sábanas. Pero John ve ahora lo que falló en ver antes. No hay zapatos en el suelo, no hay señal de la chaqueta del traje de Sherlock. Aunque hubiera estado lo suficientemente cansado para dormir con la camisa y los pantalones, Sherlock nunca se hubiera tumbado llevando zapatos o una chaqueta. Con un mal presentimiento, John aparta las sábanas para descubrir la cama llena de almohadas cuidadosamente organizadas. La cortina de gasa tapando la ventana que da a la salida de incendios se mueve con la brisa de la tarde.

* * *

Ha sido engañado, liado por el truco más viejo del libro. Pero ¿por qué? ¿A dónde va Sherlock? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado desaparecido? Saca el móvil y pulsa el número de Sherlock en la lista de favoritos. Suena y suena y finalmente va al buzón de voz de Sherlock y John está a punto de soltar todo su miedo y frustración en una grabación antes de que sus ojos capten el móvil elegante de color negro todavía cargándose sobre la mesita de noche. Sherlock lo dejó atrás, a propósito, sin duda.

La mente de John se acelera, tan ciego con preocupación y rabia que casi se muere del susto cuando la señora Hudson toca en la puerta del dormitorio, dándole una mirada preocupada, confusa.

-Se ha ido-, dice John sintiendo que su compostura se tambalea. -Salió a hurtadillas y te robó el coche y ahora se ha ido, dios sabe dónde.

-Podría haberlo pedido-, dice la señora Hudson perdida. -Si realmente fuera serio ambos sabéis que os lo prestaría.

-Lo sé-, dice dándole un patético intento de sonrisa tranquilizadora. -Pero él no está bien. Ahora mismo no está en sus cabales y no quería que nadie supiera que se marchaba-. John se pasa la mano por el pelo y suelta una respiración temblorosa por la nariz.

-Oh, John-, dice ella con la voz llena de preocupación. - ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?

-Te lo haré saber. Ahora mismo necesito llamar a Lestrade. Te mantendré informada.

Sus manos tiemblan mientras llama, apenas esperando al saludo de Lestrade antes de que las palabras empiecen a salir. -Sherlock no está. Se fue a hurtadillas en algún momento en la última hora y ha robado el coche de la señora Hudson-. John puede oír los temblores en su propia voz, el tono ligeramente demasiado alto, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer para impedirlo.

\- ¡Whoa, espera, más despacio! Dime lo que ha pasado desde la última vez que supe de vosotros.

-Fuimos a ver a Mycroft después de dejar el despacho de Delamere. Sherlock supo más cosas sobre su infancia…más información sobre lo que pasó con su hermana y Víctor Trevor-. Toma aire profundamente y lo suelta temblorosamente. -No fue bueno-. John está agradecido de que Lestrade estuviera allí en Musgrave al final de la pesadilla de Sherrinford, de que sepa los suficientes detalles pertinentes para no necesitar informarle.

-Mierda-, jura Lestrade.

-Sí-, afirma John. -Estuvo… **distante** durante todo el viaje de vuelta a casa, y luego se fue directamente a su habitación cuando llegamos al piso. Pensé que estaba echando una siesta. Lo organizó para engañarme, con almohadas debajo de las mantas y todo. Dejó el móvil atrás, salió por la salida de incendios y robó el coche de la señora Hudson. Y, Greg…-. El estómago de John se retuerce. -Creo que está armado-. Cómo y cuándo Sherlock había llegado hasta su pistola, John no lo sabe, pero ha desaparecido del cajón cerrado con llave donde la guarda y no tiene ninguna duda de que ahora Sherlock está en posesión de ella.

John oye la aguda inhalación de Greg, pero no espera a su respuesta, incapaz de detener el fluir de palabras ahora que ha empezado. Ha pasado tanto en la última media hora que John se siente completamente abrumado intentando mantener la información en orden.

-Encontré un mensaje de Mather en el blog de Sherlock. se había puesto en contacto esperando que Sherlock pudiera ayudarle a conseguir justicia por el asesinato de su madre, usando recuerdos que había recuperado con el tratamiento de Delamere. Invitó a Sherlock a ver una sesión con Delamere y debió de haber tenido su primera exposición a ello entonces.

-Y para hacer las cosas peor, conseguí la información sobre el lysergohexthomidate de Mycroft. Es peor de lo que pensaba. Era un medicamento en ensayo, teniendo como objetivo tratar el TEPT, lo usaron como algunos otros alucinógenos han sido usados, para habilitar algunas formas de terapia como la hipnosis o el MOIR. Los resultados fueron catastróficos: manía, paranoia, ataques, e intentos de suicidio, incluyendo a seis que lo hicieron. Cancelaron los ensayos inmediatamente y nunca lo llevaron al mercado. La mayoría de los restos se supone que tenían que ser destruidos y el resto limitado, solo venderse para propósitos investigadores. Esa psiquiatra, Delamere, dijo que tenía conexiones con la industria.

-Jesús-, respira Lestrade. -Entonces eso definitivamente parece una conexión sólida entre Darren Mather y Maura Kincaide. ¿Sherlock está experimentando algún pensamiento suic—

- **No** -, lo corta John.

No puede soportar oírlo, no puede soportar pensar en Sherlock como suicida. Otra vez. Incluso si la primera vez solo fue mentira, para John fue verdad. Han pasado años y todavía tiene el flashback o pesadilla ocasional. No puede pasar otra vez. John no dejará que pase de nuevo. Pero el impotente agujero formándose en su estómago parece conocer mejor. La mayoría de las veces Sherlock es volátil e impredecible y le acaban de dar una versión de un tirón de alfombra sobre su infancia. No lo…no, **normalmente** , pero…

-Todavía está afectado por los efectos secundarios del medicamento y dios sabe qué le hizo esa psiquiatra…-, les recuerda John a ambos.

\- ¿Todavía está teniendo ataques?

-Tuvo un…episodio, más parecido a una crisis de ausencia esta vez, justo después de que nos marcháramos del despacho de Delamere. Fue más rápido que los otros y no perdió el conocimiento, así que creo que los efectos de las drogas finalmente están desapareciendo, pero todavía me preocupa.

-Puedo poner una alerta en la base de datos de la policía-, ofrece Lestrade. -No les llevará mucho tiempo dar con él. Creo que ese coche giraría la cabeza de cualquiera.

John piensa un momento antes de suspirar pesadamente, frotándose los ojos. No le gusta la idea de Sherlock siendo parado y teniendo que lidiar con la policía en el estado que sea que esté, pero la idea de él teniendo un ataque conduciendo es aterrorizadora. -De acuerdo. Pero asegúrate de que no es arrestado. La señora Hudson no está enfadada por el coche, simplemente los dos estamos preocupados por él.

-Lo haré. ¿Alguna idea de a dónde ha ido?

Perdido, John sacude la cabeza a pesar de que Lestrade no está ahí para verlo. Pero antes de que pueda admitir no tener ni idea, la realización cae sobre él. Después de todo, ¿confiaría Sherlock en que Mycroft le hubiera dicho la verdad y nada más que la verdad o buscaría confirmarla él mismo?

-Sí-, dice John. -Dios me ayude, pero creo que sí.

* * *

Está fuera del taxi antes de que se detenga, lanzando billetes hacia el asiento delantero y volando por la acera hasta el despacho de Delamere. No hay señal del Aston Martin rojo de la señora Hudson, pero eso no significa que Sherlock no esté aquí. John echa un vistazo por la ventana pequeña sobre la puerta de madera. La zona de recepción esta a oscuras, pero John puede ver movimiento y luces encendidas en la parte de atrás. La puerta está cerrada con llave y John empieza a golpear la puerta sintiéndose mucho como Sherlock horas atrás en casa de Mycroft.

Momentos después, luces azules resplandecen, rebotando en los edificios y reflejándose en las ventanas mientras los coche patrulla para frente a la oficina.

Entonces Lestrade está junto a John gritando en la puerta. - ¡Doctora Delamere! ¡Policía Metropolitana! ¡Abra! -. Da instrucciones a agentes para comprobar la parte de atrás del edificio mientras John continúa dando golpes. Después de unas llamadas más al ocupante de dentro, finalmente sale adelante con ojos abiertos como platos, asustados, y abre la puerta.

\- ¿De qué se trata todo—-, empieza cuando Lestrade y John pasan junto a ella, seguidos de un par de agentes.

\- ¿Dónde está Sherlock? -, exige John.

Delamere sacude la cabeza. - ¡No sé de qué está hablando! Estoy aquí sola, solo estaba limpiando, yo—

-Comprobad el edificio-, ordena Lestrade hablando por encima de ella, pero John ya está delante de él.

\- ¿Sherlock? ¡Sherlock! -. se dirige a la habitación donde todas las luces todavía están encendidas, una sala de exploración al otro lado del despacho formal de Delamere que antes había estado cerrada. No habían entrado cuando estuvieron antes aquí.

La sala tiene una silla reclinable similar a la de un dentista, con hebillas de retención alrededor de los brazos y las piernas. Una máquina grande está al lado, parada pero todavía encendida. Extraños electrodos están sobre la silla como soltados con prisa, cubiertos con tapas plásticas sanitarias desechables. Hay viales de medicina vacíos en una bandeja plateada, junto con una jeringuilla tapada y usada. John coge los botes: ketamina y lysergohexthomidate. 

Es obvio que todo ha sido usado recientemente.

Levanta la mirada para ver a Lestrade en la puerta de la sala, y sujeta en alto los viales en silencio. Lestrade asiente. -Guardadlo todo como pruebas-, le dice a un técnico forense joven y se dirige otra vez hacia la parte delantera.

-Marissa Delamere, queda arrestada-. John puede oír a Lestrade decir y sale deprisa de la sala de tratamiento, impaciente por llegar hasta ella antes de que se la lleven para registrarla.

\- ¿Dónde está? -, ruge John parando a los agentes que habían empezado a alejar a Delamere. Ella aprieta los labios y se niega a hacer contacto visual, en su lugar observando cómo su oficina está siendo destruida y las pruebas catalogadas. - **Sé** que estuvo aquí-, grita John. -necesito saber—¿lo trató? -. Su silencio le enfurece, pero lo empuja profundamente y en su lugar consigue bajar la voz hasta un rugido en vez de seguir gritando. -Sabe que es un peligro para él mismo. Necesito llegar a él antes de que haga algo temerario. Ahora contésteme. ¿ **Lo** **trató**?

Finalmente sus ojos suben hasta los suyos, llenos de resentimiento y arrepentimiento. -Sí-, admite. -Me suplicó que lo hiciera.

-¿Dónde está ahora?

-No sé a dónde fue. No pregunté.

El corazón de John se hunde y se aparta de ella un momento, sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad. Sherlock no pudo haber desaparecido hacia la nada. Tenía que haber alguna pista, algo que le señalara hacia la dirección correcta. - ¿Qué fue lo último que le dijo? -, pregunta John ahora desesperado.

Ella deja caer la cabeza un momento antes de mirarle a los ojos. -Dijo que necesitaba tamizar las cenizas.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Este capítulo trata mucho con ideas suicidas y presenta un intento de suicidio. Por favor cuidaos y cuidad ante todo vuestra salud mental.

El viaje hasta Musgrave Hall parece eterno, incluso con el pie de plomo de Lestrade. Sherlock solo ha tenido una ventaja de 10-15 minutos, pero mucho puede pasar en esa cantidad de tiempo. John intenta muchísimo evitar pensar en qué cosas son esas, pero fracasa. Pasa el viaje yendo entre rabia, preocupación y desespero.

¿Por qué había Sherlock tan tonto de volver hasta Delamere? ¿Lo que Mycroft le dijo de su infancia no era suficiente? ¿Cuánto de su decisión estuvo influenciada por los restos del último tratamiento? ¿Cómo pudo ser tan egoísta de ponerse a sí mismo en tal peligro, aun sabiendo lo que sabe sobre los efectos secundarios? ¿Y todo esto sabiendo que John lo necesita?

**Sabe** que John lo necesita… ¿verdad?

Si—no, **cuando** salgan de esto—John se asegurará de que Sherlock lo sepa, y que nunca lo olvide. Han estado aquí demasiadas veces, al precipicio del **fin**. Después de todo por lo que han pasado, todas las oportunidades extras que les han sido dadas, ¿por qué es todavía tan difícil decirle a Sherlock lo que yace en el corazón de John? ¿Por qué ha sido tan difícil de admitir para sí **mismo**? El miedo al rechazo no es nada comparado con el miedo que John siente ahora—que esta vez podrían **no** tener otra oportunidad. El dolor que ese pensamiento evoca es vertiginoso.

La visión de Musgrave Hall en la oscuridad es tan formidable como John recuerda. Aunque había visto la fachada de la enorme mansión después de haber sido rescatado del pozo años atrás, John nunca ha estado dentro.

Se aproximan a la mansión lentamente, parando detrás de una arboleda antes de acercarse demasiado. Refuerzos de la policía local les están esperando, llamados por Lestrade: dos coches de policía, un vehículo camuflado, y una ambulancia esperan con las luces apagadas. Lestrade les ha ordenado vigilar a Sherlock pero no aproximarse a él.

-Definitivamente está ahí, vimos movimientos hace como diez minutos, pero desde entonces ha estado en silencio-, les dice el sargento al mando. - ¿Deberíamos llamar a un negociador?

-Voy dentro-, anuncia John sin titubeos. -Asumo que es el único ahí dentro y, además, simplemente le dará mil vueltas a cualquier negociador que tengáis. Necesito ser yo. Me escuchará.

El sargento está incrédulo y mira a Lestrade para que reaccione.

Lestrade suspira y se gira hacia John. -Sabes que no puedo dejarte hacer eso, amigo. No sabes el estado en el que está, tú mismo lo dijiste. Y está armado. No es seguro.

John sacude la cabeza. -Si mandas a otra persona sabes que no va a reaccionar bien. Tendería a hacer algo más arriesgado, especialmente si ve a alguien con uniforme.

-No. Fuera de discusión. Es demasiado peligroso. Eres un civil. Yo iré.

John sacude la cabeza, distribuyendo su peso y apretando los puños. -Fui un **soldado**. He examinado edificios mucho más peligrosos que este, llenos de gente activamente intentando matar a mi equipo y a mí. Sé como desarmar a un enemigo en combate. He tenido entrenamiento de desarme y lo que es más importante, he **vivido** con él durante años. Correré el riesgo-. John exhala temblorosamente intentando comunicar una sensación de calma y confianza que no siente enteramente. -No me hará daño, Greg. Está enfermo. Necesita ayuda. Tienes que dejarme entrar.

Lestrade frunce el ceño y pone la mano en la cadera, tratando de formular otro argumento. Después de un momento suspira, luego lleva al sargento hacia un lado y hablan en voz baja. John puede notar que el otro hombre no está feliz con la decisión de Lestrade y cuando el DI vuelve, lleva algo.

-De acuerdo, puedes ir, pero llevarás un chaleco anti-puñaladas.

John no discute, quitándose el jersey para que puedan ponérselo rápidamente sobre su camisa. Es más pesado de lo que parece y le abraza apretadamente alrededor de la mitad, pero no debería impedir su movimiento. Se vuelve a poner el jersey encima y espera que no sea demasiado llamativo.

Lestrade lo supervisa, volviendo a apretar unas pocas cintas, luego suspira. - ¿Tienes cobertura en el móvil?

John lo saca y ambos ven que tiene.

-Nos llamas en el momento que nos necesites. Estaremos en silencio y en calma para no sobresaltarle. Pero si oigo disparos entraremos corriendo, ¿Entendido?

John asiente.

-Buena suerte-, dice Lestrade sombríamente. -Os quiero a ambos de vuelta aquí sanos y salvos ¿de acuerdo?

John asiente y le da una sonrisa triste a Greg. Inhalando profundamente se da la vuelta y se dirige a la mansión. La hierba es alta a su alrededor mientras lentamente atraviesa los árboles, sigilosamente por las sombras. Si Sherlock está mirando no quiere asustarlo, y aquí fuera en la oscuridad John podría ser difícil de reconocer. Pero claro, este es Sherlock, el hombre más observador del planeta, quien John ha sospechado a modo de broma que tiene visión de rayos X y visión nocturna.

Mejor encontrar a Sherlock antes de que Sherlock lo encuentre a él.

No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que John encuentre el Aston Martin rojo de la señora Hudson aparcado de cualquier manera fuera, la puerta del conductor abierta, la luz de dentro encendida. Se para durante un momento para echar un vistazo al interior del coche, pero nada parece estar mal. Lenta, casi silenciosamente cierra la puerta del coche y se da la vuelta para ir hacia Musgrave de nuevo.

El corazón de John le late como un puño contra las costillas. El edificio desconocido, quemado, envuelto con la luz de la luna, las sombras y hollín le hace sentirse como un soldado otra vez, pero este lugar se parece más a las ruinas de un castillo que a una choza calcinada en Afganistán. Se muere por tener su arma, los reflejos forjados en la guerra difíciles de ignorar. El pánico de saber que Sherlock está en posesión de su arma se aprieta en el estómago de John. Si está en el mismo estado mental que Darren Mather y Maura Kincaide después de visitar a Delamere una segunda vez…

¿Y si John ya ha llegado demasiado tarde? Al menos los agentes fuera de la casa no habían informado de ningún disparo.

Por lo que puede ver de la casa en la oscuridad, el daño del fuego parecer estar contenido en el ala este. _El viento del Este_ , dice inútilmente su mente.

Entra a través de una entrada en arco en la parte de delante de la mansión en el lado oeste, la pesada puerta de madera todavía intacta y sin cerrar. El recibidor es oscuro, con suelo de piedra bañado en la pálida luz entrando desde las ventanas de arriba. Con la linterna de su teléfono, puede ver que está sorprendentemente bien conservado para un lugar que ha estado vacío durante décadas, sin daños por el fuego en esta zona. La gran escalinata ante él le llama, pero el soldado en John sabe que debe registrar primero la planta baja y obtener un plano del edificio.

La yuxtaposición de lo dañado y lo preservado es sorprende. En algunas habitaciones el polvo y las telas de araña son las únicas pruebas de abandono. El mobiliario está ahí, congelado en el tiempo. Algunos chismes permanecen sobre la repisa de la chimenea, algunos cuadros todavía adornan las paredes. Seguramente que en todo este tiempo ha habido saqueos u okupas, pero la mansión parece estar enormemente intacta. Tal vez también sintieron, al igual que John, la inquietante atmósfera del lugar y decidieron no entrar, mucho menos quedarse.

Pero mientras John se mueve hacia el ala este donde había ocurrido el fuego, las paredes de piedra tiznadas parecen elevarse por encima de él, abiertas hacia el cielo nocturno en lugares donde el tejado se ha quemado. Las ventanas en el salón y la cocina hace tiempo que han perdido los cristales, por el tiempo o la tragedia, las bisagras vacías en los marcos hablan de los fantasmas de puertas de maderas. Aquí la naturaleza tiene un fuerte, zarcillos con espinas peligrosas abriéndose paso por los escombros calcinados. Décadas de telarañas congelan las sombras cenicientas en las esquinas. Una suave brisa corre por estas habitaciones como el agua por un colador, moviendo hojas viejas muertas que se han amontonado en las esquinas y las nuevas plantas abriéndose camino hacia arriba a través de las grietas sobre el suelo de piedra.

Camina lenta y ligeramente, agudizando el oído para cualquier señal de vida.

\- ¿Sherlock? -, llama John intentando mantener su voz suave y neutral. Se detiene para escuchar, luego sigue moviéndose hacia delante con sigilo, cuidadosamente, cuando no hay respuesta.

Revisa la planta baja metódicamente, frustrado por la necesidad de su paso lento. Todo lo que quiere hacer es correr por este lugar enorme hasta encontrar a Sherlock. Sabiendo el estado en el que probablemente está, John no puede permitirse perder el tiempo.

Este ala de la mansión es peligrosa. El daño devastador del fuego y tres décadas de exposición a los elementos han dejado algunas habitaciones con paredes derruidas y agujeros en el suelo. En lo que parecer ser un salón, los animales han establecido residencia en la chimenea y los muebles, y casi le dan un infarto a John cuando se asustan y se alejan, saliendo de la chimenea y pasando junto a él hacia la salida.

Bolas blancas, arrugadas y pequeñas cubren la habitación. Fotografías. En medio del suelo, un álbum de fotos antiguo y de cuero. John se agacha y ve que la mitad de las fotos han sido quitadas. Delicadamente pasa las páginas de plástico, encontrando fotos de un Mycroft más joven y del señor y la señora Holmes. También de otras personas que John no reconoce. Sabe de quien son las fotos que los huecos vacíos una vez sujetaron.

Confirmando su preocupante sospecha John coge del suelo la bola arrugada más cercana, alisándola para revelar una fotografía de Sherlock de niño, sonriendo alegremente. Parece tener la edad de Rosie, apenas tres años. John coge otra foto arrugada y encuentra lo mismo. Cada foto que coge, es otra foto de un Sherlock pequeño. Una ola de nausea barre a John. Sherlock estaba intentado borrarse a sí mismo, como Mather y Kincaide hicieron. John quiere rabiar en nombre del niño pequeño y dulce cuyas fotos tiene en las manos. Todo el dolor por el que ha pasado, conduciendo ahora a esto…si John pudiera retroceder en el tiempo y proteger a Sherlock de todo lo que le esperaba en adelante, lo haría en un segundo.

No hay tiempo para darle vueltas. No permitirá que Sherlock acabe con su vida de la manera en la que los otros lo hicieron. Necesita moverse con rapidez. Deja la foto encima del álbum y sigue adelante.

La propia respiración trabajosa de John resuena en sus oídos mientras se aproxima a otra escalera hacia el primer piso, propulsado enteramente por la adrenalina.

\- ¿Sherlock? -, intenta de nuevo y esta vez hay una respuesta, aunque John no consigue entenderla del todo. Sube las inestables escaleras tan cuidadosamente como es posible, rodeando los escombros y saltando los escalones que no están.

A la punta arriba de las escaleras se detiene, escuchando. - ¿Sherlock?

-Déjame solo-, llega la respuesta plana e inmutable, pero John está abrumado con el alivio de oírla.

Se dirige hacia la voz en el vació cascarón de una habitación. las paredes exteriores de piedras están prácticamente derruidas y el tejado hace tiempo que se ha quemado. Un cabecero ennegrecido y un somier es todo lo que queda del mobiliario, montones de madera calcinados sugieren una estantería y un escritorio. Es obvio que esta habitación fue más dañada por el fuego que ninguna otra habitación que John ha visto, y no le lleva mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que esto debió de haber sido la habitación de Sherlock.

Completamente abierta a los elementos ahora, John puede ver las colinas extensas y los huertos de árboles frutales descuidados que hay en kilómetros a la redonda. La noche es clara y fría, la brillante luna como un foco sobre la tez pálida de Sherlock. Está sentado en mitad de la habitación sobre un montón de escombros, el pelo moviéndose con el frio aire de la noche. Sus ojos están cerrados y se mueve a sí mismo suavemente, los brazos envueltos alrededor de las rodillas.

El estómago de John se aprieta. -Sherlock, soy yo.

-He dicho **que me dejes solo** , John-, murmura como en trance.

John traga y entra en las ruinas de la habitación lentamente. Cada movimiento parece retumbar, cada rasguño y raspadura y respiración amplificados. John busca en las sombras alrededor de Sherlock una señal de su arma, pero no tiene que mirar mucho. Está agarrada en la mano de Sherlock, afortunadamente no apuntando hacia ninguno de los dos. La brillante luz de la luna resplandeciendo en el cañón de metal.

John se obliga a permanecer en calma. -Solo quiero hablar. Estoy preocupado por ti.

Sherlock gime, ambas manos cogiéndose la nunca para acercar la cabeza hacia las rodillas. Los escombros bajo él se mueven, piedras cenicientas y trozos de madera calcinada cayéndose de la pila sobre la que está sentado. -Ahora lo entiendo, John. La única solución a esto. Siempre he sido yo el problema. Siempre he sido yo.

-No, Sherlock, eso no es cierto-, dice John intentando mantener la voz calmada y clara a pesar de su pulso chocando en sus oídos. -No eres responsable de las cosas que Eurus hizo. Estás bajo la influencia de una medicación que te está impidiendo pensar claramente, y has tenido un procedimiento—

\- ¡ **No lo sabes**! -, grita Sherlock, los ojos rojos rodeados de lágrimas mientras mira a John por primera vez. -Soy yo, es mi culpa, ¡debería haber sido yo! -. Se vuelve a encoger sobre sí mismo, moviéndose. -Ahora lo recuerdo todo muy claramente. Todas las piezas…lo recuerdo. Él solo era un niño, solo un niño pequeño, ¡no se lo merecía! Si solamente yo hubiera jugado con ella, él estaría vivo. Ahora tiene **sentido** , John, siempre pensé que faltaba una pieza cuando debería haberme dado cuenta de que para empezar nunca encajaba en el dibujo completo-. Para horror de John, Sherlock sube la pistola hasta su sien con una mano temblorosa. -No quedan respuestas, John, ninguna que mejorara las cosas. Todo por lo que hemos pasado, todo por lo que **yo** te he hecho pasar, es más de lo mismo.

De repente parece como si John estuviera desactivando una bomba. Se acerca más, los brazos estirados en una forma tranquilizadora. Traga saliva con una boca repentinamente seca, pero afortunadamente su voz permanece firme. -Tú también eras solo un niño pequeño, Sherlock. No es culpa tuya, te juro que no lo es. Deberían haberte protegido de ella, a ambos, a ti y a Víctor. No eres un psicópata como ella, eres lo **contrario** , y eso es por lo que duele. Hablemos de ello. Solo…baja la pistola. Esto no arreglará nada.

\- ¿No lo entiendes? -, raspa Sherlock, la desesperación goteando de sus palabras.

-No se **puede** arreglar nada, ¡y casi te pasó a ti también! ¡Has estado en peligro demasiadas veces! ¡La banda del Loto Negro! ¡El chaleco bomba de Moriarty y los francotiradores! ¡La hoguera de Magnussen! ¡Y el pozo con V…Víctor! -. Se ahoga con el nombre de su viejo amigo. - ¡Todo por **mí**!

\- ¡No es por ti, Sherlock! ¡Las acciones de otras personas **no** son culpa tuya y hay tanta gente a la que has salvado, tantas personas cuyas vidas has hecho que sean mucho mejor!

-Tantas veces, podrías haber muerto tantas veces…conociste a Mary por mi culpa, y la perdiste por mí. Atraigo a la gente y pierden todo.

-Pero **no** morí, Sherlock. Me salvaste de la banda, y de Moriarty, y de la hoguera, y del pozo. ¡ **Lo hiciste**! ¡Y sin ti, no existiría Rosie y dios sabe que puede que todavía siguiera casado con una maldita asesina a la que ni tan siquiera amé!

Nunca lo ha dicho en alto, realmente nunca lo ha admitido para sí mismo, pero ahora mismo, decirlo casi parece fácil porque hay otras cosas más importantes que John manteniendo sus muros mientras los de Sherlock se están desmoronando a su alrededor.

-No habría sobrevivido más de cuatro meses después de Afganistán si no hubiera sido por ti-, admite John, las palabras densas en su boca.

Sherlock suelta un jadeo ahogado y se mueve como atrapado en un sueño, lanzando la cabeza hacia atrás, moviéndose adelante y atrás en una lucha que solo él puede ver. -Te salvé solo para llevarte al infierno.

-Sherlock—-, dice John dando un paso más hacia delante sin pensar. Su pie apoyándose sobre cristal roto y el sonido agudo en la quietud rompe el hechizo sobre Sherlock.

\- ¡Atrás! -, ruge, poniéndose de pie apuntando la pistola directamente a John.

John se queda helado, la sangre fría en sus venas. Puede sentir el chaleco sobre él como un escudo, excepto que el cañón de la pistola está apuntando a su frente.

Inhala lentamente, manteniendo las manos a la vista, sin amenazar. -Sherlock, por favor…te han dado un poderoso alucinógeno, no estás pensando con claridad. No te voy a hacer daño. Quiero ayudarte.

Sherlock está temblando, los ojos nublados y salvajes. - ¡Estoy pensando más claramente de lo que nunca lo he hecho!

\- ¿Estás seguro? -, dice John, la emoción finalmente colándose en su voz. -El Sherlock Holmes que conozco nunca apuntaría una pistola hacia mi-. Traga saliva con fuerza, luchando por que las emociones atravesándole no salgan más hacia delante. -El Sherlock que conozco siempre me ha **salvado**.

-Debería haberme muerto en Barts-, dice Sherlock huecamente, mirando fijamente a la nada, el brazo de la pistola tambaleándose un poco. -Si lo hubiera hecho, ahora serías feliz, estarías a salvo con Mary. Tendrías una buena vida. Todas estas cosas con las que proclamas que te he ayudado…tendrías eso, y nada de lo que pasó después.

John sacude la cabeza con énfasis. -Sherlock… ¡Mary era una asesina! ¡Mi vida con ella fue una mentira! -. Su garganta está apretada y las lágrimas contra las que no se había dado cuenta que estaba luchando de repente rodean sus ojos. -La única vida que quiero, la única que es **buena** y me hace **feliz** , es mi vida **contigo**. Te **quería** de vuelta, ¡y fui yo el que después lo hizo tan jodidamente complicado, no tú! **Te necesito, Sherlock**. Rosie te necesita. Te queremos. Por favor, baja la pistola. Vayamos a casa, a Rosie ¿vale?

La frente de Sherlock se arruga con las palabras de John. Mira hacia abajo hacia la pistola y sigue su trayectoria hasta John, como si hubiera sido liberado de un hechizo y se diera cuenta de repente de lo que está haciendo. Da un respingo y suelta la pistola como si le hubiera mordido, retrocediendo y sacudiendo la cabeza con horror. -Yo…yo…-. Suelta un sollozo ahogado. Sus piernas ceden bajo él y cae de rodillas. -No quise…no quería…-, croa, la voz rota, pesada con lágrimas.

John aleja la pistola de una patada hacia las ruinas y se apresura a arrodillarse junto a Sherlock, poniendo una mano cauta sobre su espalda, con miedo de asustarle. Pero después de un momento, Sherlock no se aparta y en su lugar colapsa hacia John quien finalmente envuelve los brazos alrededor de la forma temblorosa de Sherlock.

-Lo siento mucho, John-, llora Sherlock. -Lamento mucho todo-, repite, las palabras flotando por las habitaciones vacías y rompiéndose en el viento. Tal vez no solo son para John sino al mismo tiempo también para alguien quien hace largo tiempo había desaparecido, permaneciendo justo aquí. Alguien a quien Sherlock ha llevado en su corazón sin ni siquiera darse cuenta.

John también lo siente, por Víctor. Por la infancia que Sherlock perdió. Por las cosas que él mismo también ha dicho y hecho. Y la última persona que debería cargar con alguna culpa sobre lo que les ha pasado a cualquiera de ellos está ahora envuelto en sus brazos, donde debería haber estado hace tiempo.

-Está bien-, le calma John abrazándolo apretadamente, sintiendo el corazón de Sherlock golpeando contra sus delgadas costillas. El viento sopla por la habitación vacía y Sherlock tiembla. John quiere alejarlo de este lugar malvado y maldito, llevarlo de vuelta a la seguridad de su piso. En sus brazos, Sherlock parece pequeño y frágil de una forma que a John le estremece hasta lo profundo del alma, y le hace plantar un beso en esos rizos alborotados, respirándole mientras el alivio inunda su sistema. De repente está increíblemente agotado y Sherlock está sin fuerzas en su abrazo. Pero John sabe que han terminado, que han sobrevivido a lo peor de ello.

-Todo va a estar bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí tú o alguien al que conoces está en crisis, en peligro de hacerse daño a sí mismo por favor dirígete a tu servicio local de Urgencias o visita este link con los números de teléfono de la Líneas de Asistencia Internacionales de Prevención del Suicidio . Eres importante, completamente irremplazable y la depresión miente.


	9. Chapter 9

John no está seguro de cuánto tiempo permanecen ahí en las ruinas, abrazándose el uno al otro como si estuvieran aferrándose a la vida misma. Eventualmente siente que los latidos de ambos se calman en tándem, y cuando está seguro de que sus emociones ya no están desenfrenadas suelta su agarre y se aparta un poco para mirar a Sherlock.

Su mejor amigo es un cuadro de tristeza y agotamiento, la cara cubierta con hollín y marcada con lágrimas. Sherlock traga con fuerza bajo el escrutinio de John, agachando la cabeza y evitando el contacto visual.

-Ey-, dice John suavemente colocando una mano sobre la mejilla de Sherlock e inclinado su cabeza hacia arriba. Con reticencia, Sherlock finalmente levanta los ojos para encontrarse con los de John. Hay tanto tras ellos…confusión, y pánico, y pena. Remordimiento. Desesperación. Miedo.

-Está bien. Estamos bien-, dice John sonriendo un poco y asintiendo para una tranquilidad extra, pasando su pulgar por la mejilla de Sherlock para limpiar una línea de lágrimas. Ahora mismo están lejos de estar bien, pero en este momento, ambos están vivos, el hechizo peligroso sobre Sherlock está de alguna forma roto y la ayuda está esperando fuera. Es suficiente y John siente el alivio de ello hasta la médula.

Sherlock consigue un asentimiento tembloroso, parpadeando para apartar las lágrimas y sorbiéndose la nariz.

-Vale-, dice John. -Salgamos de aquí ¿vale?

Se levanta y luego ayuda a Sherlock a ponerse de pie, estabilizándolo cuando flaquea. Lentamente salen de la habitación, los brazos alrededor del otro para que John pueda sujetar a Sherlock. Es obvio que todavía está aturdido, los movimientos lentos y temblorosos, siguiendo direcciones en silencio.

Cuando llegan a la puerta, John se atreve a echar una mirada más atrás por encima de su hombro al sitio que casi había reclamado la vida de Sherlock décadas antes de que John incluso tuviera la oportunidad de conocerlo. Al sitio que casi había reclamado su vida otra vez escasos minutos atrás.

John jura que nunca más verán estas paredes malditas y derruidas.

Una brisa fuerte se cuela, barriendo una pila de hojas muertas y polvo, dándoles vueltas en el aire donde los dos habían estado momentos antes. Apretando los dientes, John se da la vuelta, urgiendo a Sherlock hacia delante, lejos de la habitación. El Viento del Este les había hecho daño a ambos para el resto de sus vidas.

Cogen una ruta diferente por la casa, evitando la derruida escalera por la que John había llegado en favor de la escalera segura e intacta en el ala oeste. Apoya a Sherlock contra la pared de la entrada y le envía un mensaje a Lestrade.

Estamos bien, saliendo ahora. Ilesos. Trae a los TEMs, no a los policías. Mantén la calma, está bastante fuera de sí.

Lestrade le escribe con la afirmativa y John envuelve sus brazos de nuevo alrededor del torso de Sherlock.

* * *

Se dirigen al hospital, pero dejan apagadas las luces y las sirenas. Sherlock no se resiste de ninguna manera; permite que John le envuelva en una manta, deja que el paramédico le sujete en la camilla para el viaje como si estuviera en trance. Es obvio que el lysergohexthomidate todavía tiene un fuerte efecto en él por la manera en la que sus párpados se mueven, pero raramente parpadean. Sigue concentrándose hacia la nada como si hubiera algo que ver ahí, y John desea poder pulsar un interruptor, administrar un antídoto para apagar todo esto. Pero no existe tal cosa para esta sustancia así que todo lo que John puede hacer es quedarse junto a Sherlock, cogiéndole la mano para centrarle y tranquilizarle.

Con la medicación tan reciente en su sistema no es sorprendente, pero aun así es alarmante cuando un ataque golpea a Sherlock de camino al hospital. John consigue sentirse más calmado esta vez—ahora está más preparado por el hecho de que definitivamente entiende la causa. Sin embargo, este ataque dura más que cualquiera que John ha presenciado hasta ahora y eso le asusta. Una dosis de benzodiazepina intravenosa finalmente lo termina en el minuto seis, y cuando Sherlock empieza a mostrar signos de emergencia John no puede contener más sus nervios crispados y está obligado a apartar la mirada y a morderse con fuerza su labio tembloroso.

Para cuando Sherlock abre los ojos sus emociones también se han puesto caóticas. Se cubre la cara y llora en silencio, traumatizado por el ataque de recuerdos que su mente ahora le está revelando a todo color. John le frota la espalda y murmura palabras de calma mientras el paramédico en la parte de atrás con ello se ocupa con anotar constantes vitales para darles una pizca de privacidad.

Sherlock se queda callado y distante de nuevo después de conseguir responder todas las preguntas de evaluación por parte de John y del TEM comprobando su función cognitiva. Hay veces que sale del trance y mira alrededor con pánico, solo calmándose cuando encuentra a John.

En el hospital le sacan sangre y monitorean las vitales de Sherlock. Mientras la crisis de gran mal no se repite, parece estar teniendo ataques parciales breves en forma de mirar fijamente y parpadear, lo que interrumpe lo poco que está dispuesto a hablar y no recuerda estos trozos de tiempo perdido ni nota que estén pasando.

John se da cuenta de que este estado en la recuperación de la droga tiene que haber sido cómo Sherlock perdió tanto tiempo después de la muerte de Mather…sería fácil perder un día en el estado en que se encuentra. Después de una consulta neurológica urgente, se inicia continuo monitoreo de electroencefalograma y le ponen una dosis inicial de fosfenitonía—una medicina potente antiepiléptica, que detiene la actividad epiléptica. Junto con las dosis adicionales de Lorazepam para la ansiedad, cae en un sueño irregular por lo cual John está agradecido.

Para John es doloroso ver a Sherlock tan atormentado, incapaz de hacer nada salvo presenciarlo. Tampoco ayuda no ser el médico al mando. Todo lo que puede ofrecer son impotentes clichés y consuelo, ofrecer una presencia familiar. John no puede evitar preguntarse si todo esto está causado por la droga, después de todo—a posteriori la manera en la que Sherlock había parecido recuperarse de su reintroducción inicial a su hermana asesina debería haber sido más notado por todo el mundo a su alrededor. Ahora es obvio que Sherlock no había procesado apropiadamente todo lo que había aprendido. Las palabras de la señora Hudson acerca de apuñalar el juego de mesa volviendo a la mente de John sobre como procesa las cosas emocionales, confusas y difíciles: si no puede resolverlas o apartarlas, las ignora. Ahora todo lo que ha intentado evitar ha vuelto inundándolo y él se está ahogando.

* * *

La noche en el hospital es una tumultuosa; las pesadillas y nuevos episodios de ansiedad y la agitación desalentada están puntuados pocas veces por momentos de claridad o de descanso real. Todo lo que Sherlock puede hacer es aguantarlo como una tormenta: destellos de memoria cegadora son seguidos por oscuridad y desorientación, terror y dolor rugiendo como truenos profundamente dentro de él.

En los momentos de claridad, John siempre está ahí, pareciendo cansado, preocupado y triste. Sherlock desea, sabiendo que es la esperanza de un necio, que John pudiera sacarle de esta pesadilla, hacer que el ataque terminara, pero sabe que no puede hacerse. Ha traído esto sobre sí mismo y ahora solo tiene que esperar a que salga. El primer tratamiento no podría haber sido tan poderoso—está seguro de que habría recordado este nivel de miseria incluso si algo de ella hubiera sido perdida en la agonía de una tormenta eléctrica en su cerebro.

Ha atravesado infinidad de viajes inducidos por la droga y por la abstinencia en su vida, pero no puede recordar nada tan mal como esto de lo que haya querido escaparse. Si esto hubiera sido una droga callejera cuando Sherlock había sido joven, está seguro de que le hubiera empujado hacia la sobriedad.

Había aprendido mucho de su pasado cuando al principio supo de Eurus, pero quería recordarlo él mismo, necesitaba ver el cuadro entero a través de sus **propios** ojos. Antes del tratamiento de Delamere todo lo que había tenido eran los destellos más breves, tenues hilos de memoria de los cuales ni siquiera podría estar seguro que fueran reales. Por todo lo que sabía podrían simplemente lo que su imaginación había creado basado en lo que le habían dicho. Pensó que quería estos recuerdos, estaba seguro de que podría soportarlos—seguramente tenía derecho a conocer su propia historia. Ahora es un adulto, no necesita protección. Sin la verdad ¿cómo podría averiguar quién es, por qué funciona de la manera que lo hace, por qué le cuesta algunas cosas no explicadas por el cerebro con el que nació?

Desafortunadamente la persona que ahora Sherlock descubre ser es un monstro más allá de lo que incluso pensó que su papel adoptado de **sociópata** englobaba. Involuntariamente o no, Víctor murió por él, por su amistad, porque había sido demasiado débil para resistir la influencia de Eurus.

Dios, como odia que John le vea de esta manera. Se siente entumecido y desconectado un momento mientras que en el siguiente siente cada emoción más fuerte de lo que nunca ha hecho. El dolor se abalanza a través de él cuando es transportado justo hasta cuando tenía seis años otra vez por la más ligeras de las entradas hechas por sus pensamientos errantes y alborotados. A los terrores diarios a los que su hermana le sometía, la impotencia de ser villanizado por los padres que deberían haberle protegido. Alivio en la seguridad que Mycroft trajo, validación en su apoyo. Detalles y minucias…olores y vistas y sentimientos. La mitad del tiempo siente como si todavía estuviera **justo ahí** , reviviendo una vida que para empezar no puede creerse haber vivido. John es la única cosa que le mantiene anclado al presente, desde que la existencia de John es prueba indiscutible de dónde y **cuándo** está ocurriendo la realidad.

Los recuerdos de Víctor son los más duros. Están llenos de complete alegría—escapándose a tierras imaginarias juntos, largos días jugando en los campos y bosques. Pero su genuino cariño de adoración por su amigo solo acentúa el horror y el dolor de perderle. No hay distancia en estos recuerdos nuevos. A diferencia de recordar cosas de la infancia como un adulto, con todo el tiempo, y sabiduría y habilidad para procesar todo lo que lo años traen, todo esto es muy real, y muy **nuevo** , y su alma se siente desgarrada con cada horrible recuerdo.

La sensación de ser un niño de nuevo es más obvia cuando resurge de las tormentas y se encuentra a sí mismo en un ataque de pánico completo a pesar de las medicaciones que sean que le están administrando. Afortunadamente John siempre está justo a su lado, abrazándole, tranquilizándole. El alivio es inmenso, sintiendo los brazos fuertes de John a su alrededor. Es seguridad, un alivio temporal hasta que vuelva a ser llevado a la pesadilla otra vez. John tiene que seguir explicándole cosas, recordarle donde está y lo que ha pasado porque las malditas crisis de ausencia están impidiéndole formar nuevos recuerdos. Finalmente empiezan a disminuir alrededor del amanecer, con espacios de tiempo más largos entre ellos. Para media tarde se siente como si estuviera saliendo de una niebla, completamente maltrecho, agotado y avergonzado.

Alrededor de la hora de la cena John le dice que su cuerpo debería haber casi metabolizado la dosis administrada por Delamere. Para entonces ha pasado seis horas sin ninguna anormalidad en su electro, así que la continua monitorización ya no es necesaria. Tener ese gorro de red cubriendo todos los electrodos en su cuero cabelludo había empeorado las cosas en cuanto a términos de vergüenza por su estado.

Unas pocas horas después oye a John discutir con Mycroft por fuera de la puerta. Está demasiado agotado para estar interesado en la razón, lo cual debería alarmarle pero después de estar a merced de sus emociones durante tanto tiempo parece que ahora le han abandonado por completo. Lo que siente es un vacío, como ausencia, una sensación de estar apartado de sí mismo.

Finalmente, John llega del pasillo.

-Mycroft ha movido algunos hilos, ha hecho algunos arreglos y yo he hablado con el neurólogo y el psiquiatra de guardia. La última vez fue probablemente un error darte el alta sin la evaluación psiquiátrica apropiada, pero ahora mismo no le veo el sentido. Mycroft está de acuerdo con que este ambiente es el peor para ti teniendo en cuenta tu historia con—con—

John deja de hablar, se sorbe la nariz. -Bueno, bien. Siempre que acudas a una cita con Ella en dos días—Mycroft se asegurará de que esté apropiadamente informada sobre alguna de la información clasificada—esta noche no habrá visita del psiquiatra y serás dado de alta bajo mi cuidado. Realmente es lo que quiero decir cuando digo eso—no me apartaré de tu lado y este plan puede ser revisado en cualquier momento si me preocupo por ti más de lo que ya estoy.

Todo lo que Sherlock puede hacer es asentir. John está yendo contra el protocolo hospitalario por él y Mycroft está haciendo lo que se le da mejor, cambiar las reglas a voluntad. No, Sherlock apenas quiere hablar con Ella pero ahora mismo duda que volver a casa marque mucha diferencia. Solo quiere acurrucarse en una bola, no pensar, no hablar, no…ser nada de nada. Toda su vida ha perseguido la verdad, ha querido resolver todos los misterios. ¿Para qué? ¿Qué es lo que le ha dado eso salvo dolor? ¿Qué es lo que ha traído hacia otros salvo sufrimiento?

El viaje a casa es un borrón. Seguro en la presencia de John, Sherlock está en piloto automático todo el camino hasta que se encuentra a sí mismo de pie en mitad del salón. Todo es muy raro, muy surrealista. Haber pasado por lo que parecía un trauma de toda una vida en las últimas 24 horas y acabar de vuelta en el piso donde todo era normal, y aun así…

Como si el salón fuera un universo alternativo, todo casi idéntico pero…de alguna manera raro. Habían hecho lo mejor que pudieron cuando lo repararon después del dron explosivo de Eurus, pero algunas cosas simplemente no pudieron ser reemplazadas o replicadas. Tuvieron suerte de encontrar el mismo papel de pared floreado negro y blanco, y John repintó la cara sonriente en color amarillo brillante, pero no es la **misma** cara sonriente. Una mesa redonda ha sido reemplazada por una cuadrada más o menos del mismo tamaño. La alfombra nueva persa tiene los mismos colores generales que la vieja, pero un patrón diferente. Y el sillón viejo de John se perdió por completo, también necesitando un reemplazo. Los dos se han acostumbrado a estas cosas ahora como su nueva normalidad, pero de vez en cuando parecía vivir en deja vu, momentos inquietantes que a Sherlock le daban escalofríos.

-Ey, dice John suavemente llegando junto a él. - ¿Estás bien?

Sherlock sacude la cabeza para aclararse las telarañas y suelta un suspiro tembloroso. -Sí, yo solo…los pequeños cambios todavía me pillan desprevenido a veces, incluso ahora. Todo es casi correcto pero…no. incluso aquí en nuestro viso no puedo escapar de la manera en la que nos ha herido. La forma en la que todo cambió a pesar de que es igual en la superficie. Siempre sabremos que no lo es.

John aprieta los labios y asiente. Abre la boca para hablar, luego la abre otra vez y en su lugar inhala profundamente. -Vamos a llevarte a la cama-, dice suavemente y se estira para coger a Sherlock de la muñeca, pero cuando sus manos se deslizan juntas, Sherlock no se resiste y John no se sobresalta.

John espera mientras Sherlock se asea, insistiendo que la puerta se quede abierta un trozo en caso de que Sherlock desarrolle otra crisis o pierda el conocimiento en el lavabo por el agotamiento. Sherlock sabe que todas las superficies duras de porcelana están poniendo a John de los nervios y visiblemente está aliviado cuando Sherlock emerge con la cara lavada y los dientes limpios. John le ayuda a ponerse un pijama suave y gastado, luego le ofrece un vaso de agua y dos pastillas diferentes que Sherlock no puede identificar.

-Solo es melatonina y algo para ayudarte a dormir. Tengo algo de efecto más prolongado si permanecer dormido resulta ser un problema.

\- ¿Ofreciéndole ansiolíticos a un adicto? -, pregunta Sherlock lentamente.

-Hay adicción y luego hay razones legítimas para usar medicamentos con potencial de adicción. Mycroft estuvo en desacuerdo conmigo en esto, pero él no es tu médico.

John no había sido el médico de Sherlock en el hospital, pero parece que aquí en la seguridad de la calle Baker, el Doctor Watson es el que atiende.

Sherlock se sienta en la mesa sintiéndose perdido. -No estoy cansado-, protesta débilmente pero el débil estático en su cabeza y sus músculos temblorosos dicen otra cosa.

-Solo échate un rato. No quiero que te caigas y te des en la cabeza-, dice John suavemente pareciendo agotado él mismo.

-Ella puede discutir más medicación que necesite contigo y asegurarse de que lo que sea que yo te dé en los próximos días no se convierta en un problema.

\- ¿Qué más medicación necesita? -. Sherlock realmente no quiere discutir esto pero siente como si necesita asegurar el hecho de que simplemente no dejará que otras personas le pasen por encima. No necesita medicaciones. Necesita su vida en la forma que era antes de que Eurus volviera para destrozarla.

O tal vez la necesita en la forma que era antes de que ella matara a Víctor. ¿Pero habría conocido a John si no hubiera pasado nada del sufrimiento?

Todo es tan confuso y triste que físicamente sacude la cabeza, abrumado.

John traga, pasa la lengua por su labio inferior en lo que Sherlock ha aprendido a reconocer como el distintivo de John nervioso. -Has pasado por mucho y una vez que la droga haya desaparecido de tu sistema las cosas no estarán mágicamente bien otra vez. Intentaste pretender que lo estaban, después de Sherrinford—simplemente una aventura y todo, pero eso no es como funciona ¿verdad? ¿Cuando se trata de familia?

\- ¿Y piensas que de alguna forma meterme un antidepresivo por la garganta cambiará algo?

-No, pero si todo…si todo lo que ha pasado ha agotado tus reservas, te pueden ayudar mientras estás poniendo en orden cómo te sientes acerca de todo. No hay nada malo con los antidepresivos, Sherlock. Si tuvieras una pierna rota no te burlarías de una escayola-. John suelta una risa incrédula. -Bueno…vale tal vez **tú** lo harías, pero…con toda seriedad, si fueras mi paciente, si fueras alguien que conociera, pero no tan cercano, si no supiera de lo que eres capaz, de lo que puedes soportar, insistiría en que ahora mismo fueras parte de los pacientes en atención en régimen interno.

\- ¿Así que ahora piensas que estoy loco hasta el punto de ser un peligro para mí mismo? -. Conoce el criterio para el internamiento y duele que John tan siquiera mencione la posibilidad.

-Necesito saber qué te está pasando, **necesitamos** asegurarnos de que lo que intentaste hacer en Musgrave Hall no es un impulso continuo después de los efectos de la droga. La salud mental es tan real como la salud física. No es debilidad necesitar algo de ayuda para arreglarlo. Pero esa es una conversación para después. Ahora, necesitas descansar.

Sherlock accede, moviéndose bajo las sábanas, reclinándose hacia atrás con un suspiro. - ¿Dónde está Rosie?

-Se quedará a dormir con Harry durante algunos días. Iré a verlas mañana mientras Mycroft te hace compañía.

-Actuando como mi carcelero, quieres decir.

-No. Esto no es rehabilitación, Sherlock. Esto no es desintoxicación, y esto no es esa parodia de intervención por la que te hicimos pasar. Yo no estaba en un lugar para ayudarte apropiadamente; no sé si aún lo estoy lo cual es la razón por la que no podemos ser solo nosotros arreglando las cosas por cuenta propia.

Los ojos de Sherlock arden y desea cerrarlos, pero el conocimiento de lo que le está esperando en sus sueños le aprieta el corazón como una garra helada.

\- ¿Necesitas algo más? -, pregunta John.

Sherlock sacude la cabeza titubeantemente.

-De acuerdo entonces. Descansa. Estaré en el salón, pégame un grito si me necesitas-. John consigue una sonrisa cansada y se gira para irse.

Sherlock traga, sacando las palabras antes de perder el valor. **La necesidad manda**. - ¡Espera! Yo…No…no te vayas.

John se para, la mano sobre el marco de la puerta, y se gira para mirarle. De repente, Sherlock no se puede obligar a mantener el contacto visual.

-No quiero estar solo con…con **esto** ahora mismo-, dice Sherlock frustradamente, haciendo un gesto hacia su cabeza.

John asiente y vuelve a entrar. -Sí. Por supuesto-, dice. Mira alrededor de la habitación para buscar un sitio en el que sentarse, observando la silla de madera que parece incómoda en la esquina.

-También puedes tumbarte, sé que estás cansado-, ofrece Sherlock torpemente. -Quiero decir…hemos compartido cama infinidad de veces cuando viajamos, no es nada raro.

John se ríe—un sonido húmedo, incrédulo y hueco y de alguna manera, es tan familiar y tan **John** que trae una calidez al pecho de Sherlock.

-No me importa eso. No lo ha hecho durante largo tiempo. Para empezar, no debería haber hecho tanto alboroto por ello. La costumbre, supongo-, admite John con un bostezo. Parece aliviado de librarse de más tiempo en un asiento duro junto a la cama de Sherlock. Sherlock puede ver los círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos y se da cuenta de que ninguno de los dos realmente ha dormido en casi dos días. John había parecido quedarse traspuesto unas pocas veces la noche anterior en el hospital. Pero la silla en la que había estado obviamente le estaba molestando en su hombro malo así que ese sueño no pudo haber sido de muy buena calidad. Por muy roto que su propio sueño hubiera sido, el de John, cuidándole, puede que hubiera sido peor.

John se va para ponerse el pijama y vuelve unos minutos después, deslizándose bajo las sabanas en el lado que Sherlock había dejado abierto para él. Es cuestión de minutos antes de que estén roncando el uno junto al otro.

* * *

_No lleva mucho tiempo antes de que el fuego le rodee otra vez. Esta vez, Víctor está atrapado en la habitación de Sherlock, golpeando la puerta, suplicando que alguien le ayude, y Sherlock está fuera desesperado por liberarle._

_\- ¡Sherlock! ¡Ayúdame! -, grita Víctor. - ¡Por favor, Sherlock! ¡No puedo respirar!_

_Sherlock gira y tira de la manilla de la puerta, la cual se niega a moverse. Arroja su diminuto cuerpo contra la puerta una y otra vez, pero es como si estuviera hecha de ladrillo. Grita por Mycroft o su padre…por cualquiera que viniera y ayudara, pero Víctor y él están solos. Humo y fuego sale por encima de la puerta, tragándose el techo, enroscándose por las paredes del pasillo._

_\- ¡Sherlock! ¡Por favor! -, grita Víctor y Sherlock llora, impotente al otro lado de la puerta cerrada._

_-Lo siento mucho-, llora tirándose contra la puerta otra vez. - ¡Lo estoy intentando! ¡Lo estoy intentando!_

_\- ¡Sherlock! ¡Sherlock! -, suplica la voz mientras el fuego también rodea a Sherlock, pero esta vez no es la voz de Víctor, sino la de John._

_No puede ser. John no estaba—¿por qué él—_

\- ¡Sherlock! -, dice John moviéndolo suavemente. -Despierta, Sherlock. estás teniendo una pesadilla, abre los ojos.

El alivio le inunda cuando se despierta, el corazón golpeándole en el pecho. Mira alrededor, orientándose a sí mismo en su habitación en la calle Baker—lejos, muy lejos de Musgrave. Está a salvo, pero la pena de saber que Víctor decididamente no hace que se acurruque en una bola otra vez. No puede parar las emociones. Dolor, y rabia y arrepentimiento…tanto arrepentimiento. Se tira del pelo y suelta un aullido angustioso antes de sucumbir a las lágrimas.

Sin una palabra, John se acerca, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de Sherlock y abrazándolo con fuerza. Sherlock intenta calmar su respiración, inhalando lentamente contra la camiseta fina gris de John, la cabeza metida bajo la barbilla de John. Es cálido, y sólido y seguro, y su olor reconfortante envuelve a Sherlock en una sensación de calma abrumadora. La mano de John sujeta su nuca, la otra frotando suavemente su espalda.

-Shhh-, susurra John en el pelo de Sherlock. -Está bien. Te tengo.

* * *

Cuando Sherlock vuelve a despertarse la habitación está llena de luz del sol, pero el ángulo de las sombras sugiere que es bien pasada la hora de la comida. Gira la cabeza para ver a John, acurrucado cerca en las sábanas, observándole.

-Ey-, dice suavemente dándole a Sherlock una pequeña sonrisa que no llega a sus ojos preocupados. - ¿Cómo te sientes?

Sherlock inhala profundamente y se estira, frotándose la cara con la mano y tomando inventario. Se siente mucho mejor, la aproximación más cercana a él mismo desde… ¿desde cuándo? ¿Cuándo empezó todo a escurrirse, a cambiar irrevocablemente?

-Mucho mejor, en realidad. Puedo…pensar otra vez.

Ahora la sonrisa de John se vuelve más genuina. -Eso es genial. Definitivamente sé que el dormir me hizo bien a mí también-. Hace un gesto con la barbilla hacia la mesilla de Sherlock. -Hace tiempo que deberías haber tomado tu medicación antiepiléptica.

Un vaso lleno de agua y un pequeño vaso de pastillas están sobre la mesilla. - ¿Durante cuánto tiempo tengo que tomarme esto? -, se queja. No le gusta la idea de más medicamentos afectando su función cerebral incluso si habían sido seleccionados para prevenir más crisis.

-Bébete el vaso entero-, ordena John. -Queremos seguir echando todo de tu sistema. Nadie puede decir cuánto tiempo la predisposición residual a tener ataques puede durar ya que estamos tratando con una droga experimental y el cerebro más complicado de Gran Bretaña.

-Estoy seguro de que Mycroft y Eurus discreparían.

Es la mención de su hermana lo que cambia la atmósfera en la habitación, haciendo que Sherlock se pregunte si mencionarla siempre se va a sentir como abrir una herida. Se quedan en silencio durante un momento, el peso de los últimos días de repente posándose sobre ellos.

John toma aire profundamente y lo suelta por la nariz. -Ha sido…toda una semana. Creo que sería bueno llamar a Ella…yo también voy a organizar algo para mí.

Sherlock se muerde el interior de la mejilla y asiente. Sabe que es la correcto de hacer, pero no está ansioso por empezar. Ella y él han estado trabajando con esfuerzos relacionados con Eurus durante casi dos años ahora. Se siente como si todo el progreso que ha hecho ha sido borrado, y es vergonzoso tener que volver a ella con las piezas hechas añicos y pedirle empezar a pegarlas otra vez.

John se sienta, despeinándose el pelo alborotado por dormir tímidamente, mira a la ventana durante algunos largos momentos, los ojos permaneciendo en la salida de incendios antes de girarse de nuevo hacia Sherlock. -Sé que esta podría no ser una pregunta fácil de responder, pero… ¿qué recuerdas de esta pasada semana?

Sherlock frunce el ceño, revisando el caos en su mente. Justo como la última vez, tiene perdidas franjas de tiempo, aunque ahora tiene unos pocos trozos de recuerdos, lo cual no tuvo de su tiempo antes, durante y después de su encuentro con Darren Mather.

-Recuerdo la casa de Mycroft…y conducir el coche de la señora Hudson.

John suelta un gruñido de desaprobación con lo último.

-En la ambulancia contigo, y…el hospital-. Frunce el ceño, revisando sus recuerdos fracturados. Mucho de lo que estaba volviendo ahora eran recuerdos de su infancia, confusos por su novedad. Su línea temporal estaba liada, trozos de lo que **en realidad** pasó esta semana mezclados con cosas que apenas había revivido esta semana.

Su Palacio Mental es un desastre, como si un vendaval lo hubiera atravesado. Cosas desparramadas por todos los sitios, amontonadas en las esquinas, llenando el suelo. En algunas zonas, el lugar en sí parece estar en ruinas, como si hubiera explotado una bomba, las paredes derruidas y calcinadas.

Una imagen repentina hace que a Sherlock se le atasque la respiración en la garganta: los restos quemados y desintegrados de Musgrave. Fotografías de la infancia…tantas mentiras. Tanto dolor. Necesitaba destruirlas. Las ruinas de su habitación. solo podía recordar este lugar como si estuviera ardiendo. Una pistola en su mano, apuntando… **a John**.

_-El Sherlock Holmes que conozco nunca apuntaría una pistola hacia mi_ -. Había dicho John. - _El Sherlock que conozco siempre me ha **salvado**._

Se gira para mirar a John quien le está observando sombríamente. -Musgrave…John, Yo…-. Sherlock siente que su mandíbula se abre sin poder hacer nada, incapaz de formar palabras.

Pero no necesita explicarlo. John sabe dónde está su mente, puede ver lo que está recordando. -Ey…-, empieza John tratando de calmar la inquietud de Sherlock. -Estabas bajo la influencia de una droga increíblemente fuerte, Sherlock. No estabas pensando claramente pero nunca tuve la sensación de que me estuvieras amenazando, no realmente. Simplemente no querías la ayuda porque pensabas que la ayuda no existía. O pensabas que no te la merecías-. Su voz está llena de amabilidad que Sherlock siente no merecer. - ¿Recuerdas recibir otro tratamiento de Delamere? Te fugaste del piso, robaste el coche de la señora Hudson y fuiste a su despacho, exigiéndolo de acuerdo con ella.

Sherlock sacude la cabeza, aturdido. No recuerda nada sobre un segundo tratamiento. Pero eso no es importante ahora mismo. **Casi había disparado a John**. John podría estar **muerto** , justo en este momento, a manos de Sherlock. Es abrumador. Es terrorífico. Piensa que podría ponerse enfermo.

-Sherlock, no sabías—-, dice John poniendo una mano sobre su hombro para calmarle.

Tiene el efecto contrario. Sherlock se aparta, luego aparta las sábanas y se pone de pie. - ¡Pude haberte matado! -, ahoga, el peso real de la realización golpeándolo como una tonelada de ladrillos. Necesita alejarse, necesita alejarse de **sí mismo** , pero siente que necesita estar lejos de John también. Víctor, Mary, esos daños colaterales, anónimos, desconocidos en su misión de librar al mundo de Moriarty.

\- ¡Whoa! -, grita John detrás de él mientras Sherlock entra corriendo en el salón en pánico. - ¡Espera! ¡Sherlock!

Los pasos se apresuran detrás de él por el pasillo. Sherlock camina, tirándose del pelo, no estando seguro de cuál es su plan, pero la urgencia de oír es abrumadora. Y recuerda algo más.

- _Yo siempre he sido el problema. Siempre he sido yo_ -. Todavía es cierto, y ninguna palabra amable, vacía de John pueden cambiar eso.

John le coge el brazo, pero Sherlock se da la vuelta, apartándose. - ¿No lo ves, John? ¿Qué será necesario para que lo entiendas?

-Sherlock—

-Soy un **peligro** para ti, John. Soy un peligro para todos esos que me importan, ¡pero especialmente para ti! ¡Nuestra amistad va a ser tu muerte un día! ¡Necesitas irte lejos, muy lejos de mí mientras todavía tengas tiempo!

-No me hiciste daño, Sherlock-, dice John suave pero firmemente. -Estoy bien. Salimos de una pieza. No eras tú mismo, no estabas pensando claramente. Estoy bien y tú estás bien. De nada sirve pensar en una situación que no pasó-. John traga con fuerza. -Eras más un peligro para ti mismo, y tu cerebro nos ha salvado a ambos más veces de las que puedo contar.

La desesperación abruma a Sherlock. su estómago se retuerce con ansiedad, su corazón le golpea en el pecho. Pone sus manos hacia su boca, durante un momento seguro de que va a vomitar. - ¿Por qué me detuviste? -, susurra.

La expresión cambia en un instante, como si Sherlock le hubiera acabado de dar un tortazo en la cara. Su mandíbula se cae con indignación.

\- ¿Cómo te **atreves** a decirme eso a mí? -, raspa John apretando la mandíbula y sacudiendo la cabeza. El dolor y la rabia le llenan los ojos. - ¿Sabes cómo fue para mi perderte la primera ver? ¿Hmm? -. Aprieta los puños a los lados. - ¿Entiendes el absoluto **infierno** en el que se convirtió mi vida? Cada momento despierto pensando que había más que pudiera haber hecho, más que **debería** haber hecho y porque no lo hice, estabas muerto. Pasar por cada escenario en mi cabeza. Lo que debería haber dicho y las palabras que no podía retirar-. Traga saliva fuertemente y sus ojos están brillando cuando le devuelve la mirada a Sherlock. -El hecho de que me marché de tu lado cuando lo hice, de que te dejara hacer lo que quisiste y no lo que yo **sabía** que era lo correcto. No le desearía eso a nadie. Pasé dos años pensando que podría haber encontrado una manera de salvarte y fracasé. Si no hubieras vuelto lo hubiera creído toda la vida. Esta vez no iba a verte morir, no iba a fracasar en devolverte todo. Me has mantenido vivo, y me has mantenido **cuerdo** , Sherlock.

John se da la vuelta y se frota la cara con la mano, luego se vuelve a girar e inhala temblorosamente, visiblemente obligándose a sí mismo a calmarse. -Lo entiendo, Sherlock. Lo entiendo. Sé qué estas sintiendo por Víctor. Sé que piensas que fue culpa tuya. Porque yo también lo hacía. Pensaba que tu muerte fue culpa mía. Pero no podrías haber detenido a Eurus más de lo que yo podría haberte detenido a ti. Porque entonces no sabíamos lo que sabemos ahora. No sabías que lo había guiado hasta ese pozo. Y yo no sabía que acabarías en el borde de esa azotea. No dejes de seguir la cadena de consecuencias hasta que realmente alcances lo que conecta todo, y es Eurus, **no tú**.

-Pero lo que pasó con Moriarty fue completamente diferente-, protesta Sherlock. -Tuve que hacerlo para protegerte. Y no morí en realidad.

-Yo no **sabía** eso-, contesta John y Sherlock no se pierde el enfado en su voz. -Así que la culpa…el dolor. Fue **real** para mí, Sherlock. durante dos años fue muy, **muy** real. E incluso ahora, incluso ahora que sé que fue un engaño—

Sherlock abre la boca para protestar y John le interrumpe antes de que pueda hablar.

-Un engaño necesario, sí, pero, aun así. **Sé** que no fue real. **No** te suicidaste. Pero en el fondo hay un pedazo de mi que siempre sostendrá la memoria visceral de que lo **hiciste**. Y cuando te encontré, Sherlock…en esa casa, con mi pistola en hacia tu cabeza, de **verdad** esta vez…-. John deja de hablar, la voz densa. Le cuesta tragar luego se lame los dientes un momento para recuperar la compostura que se estaba derrumbando.

-No pude detenerte la última vez. Pero no iba a dejar que pasara otra vez. Sé que sientes que necesitas desenterrar estos esqueletos de tu pasado, pero si sacar todo este trauma te va a llevar a ese sitio, a ese sitio oscuro donde sientes que no puedes—-. Le cuesta sacar las palabras. -Que no puedes seguir **adelante** …que quieres terminar con tu vida…no voy a dejar que lo hagas—-. Se detiene abruptamente, apretando los labios y soltando una respiración temblorosa por la nariz. -Haré todo en mi poder para asegurarme—porque no puedo…no puedo pasar por eso otra vez. No puedo. Y te aseguro que Rosie no se merece perder a **dos** de sus padres antes de tener tres años.

\- ¡No lo harías! -, exclama Sherlock, perplejo.

- **Yo** no, Sherlock. Seguiría viviendo por ella, por muy difícil que fuera, por infeliz e imposible que se sintiera, seguiría adelante porque tengo que hacerlo. Estoy hablando de **ti**.

-Pero dijiste **dos** de sus padres…

John sonríe tristemente y sacude la cabeza, mirando cariñosamente a Sherlock.

El estómago de Sherlock se retuerce. - ¿Quieres decir que…soy…su…padre?

-Por supuesto-, dice John cálidamente. -Por supuesto que lo eres-. Sacude la cabeza un poco, como si estuviera siendo tonto. -Quiero decir, si eso es lo que quieres ser. Así es como ella te va, y has probado una y otra vez que las decisiones que tomas, las tomas con el mejor interés para ella en mente. Eso no es algo que realmente pueda decir sobre Mary. Así es como te veo también, como el padre de Rosie. No podría hacer esto sin ti.

-Sí-, asiente Sherlock, su corazón hinchándose con tanto cariño que no puede contenerlo. Sonríe con los ojos rodeados de lágrimas. -Por supuesto que quiero serlo. Es un honor…siempre he pensado en ella de esa manera, pero no quería excederme…

-No hay duda en mi mente. Pero parte de ser padre es el hecho de que no puedes jugar con tu propia vida tan temerariamente, Sherlock. No puedes hacer cosas como…tratamientos psiquiátricos experimentales secretos, especialmente sin decírmelo. Porque tu vida ya no es solo tuya. Sabes cómo me dolió cuando tú…la primera vez. Apenas sobreviví a mi propio dolor. ¿Pero que le haría a Rosie perderte? Esa niña pequeña piensa que **su Sherlock** colgó la luna. Sé que simplemente no puedes vivir por otras personas, que no funciona de esa manera, pero lo que estoy intentando decir es… que he estado ahí, me he sentido así, y sé que la única cosa que ayuda son otras personas. Personas que elegimos. Personas que nos hacen mejor. Personas que nos hacen sentir que no somos los desastres que creemos ser. Víctor y Eurus, ellos…ambos no están, en el sentido de que no pueden ser una parte de nuestras vidas. No deberían serlo y creo que la forma en la que ir a verla siempre te hace miserable y ansioso te está diciendo precisamente eso. Y no la quiero en la vida de Rosie. No quiero que conozca a Eurus.

Sherlock traga contra un nudo en su garganta. El amor que siente por Rosie no se parece a nada que alguna vez haya experimentado en su vida, y no puede imaginarse hacerle daño de esa manera. Y saber cómo le había hecho daño a John antes no es información nueva, pero de todas formas un agujero enfermizo conocido de arrepentimiento se forma en su estómago. El juego que había jugado con Moriarty casi había logrado quemar el corazón de John.

-Solo…respóndeme a esto-, dice John, pero no hay enfado en su voz ahora, solo tristeza y resignación. - ¿Encontraste lo que fuera que necesitaras? ¿Mereció la pena?

Sherlock deja caer los ojos hacia el suelo, humillado. -Quería todas las piezas de mi propio puzle, John. Encontrarle sentido a mi vida. En retrospectiva, fue un grave error por muchas, muchas razones. Dudo que pueda olvidar las cosas que he aprendido, y temo que ese conocimiento me atormentará de formas que nunca anticipé. Pero era demasiado tentador obtener acceso a todo. Necesitaba entender quién era. Ahora me siento como si todavía no lo supiera.

\- ¿Quién **eres tú**? Te diré quién eres, maldito cretino-, dice John con una risa exasperada, mirando a Sherlock con algo entre angustia y afecto. -Eres un detective que ha hecho de su vida resolver crímenes y hacer que las víctimas puedan pasar página. Has traído infinidad de criminales frente a la justicia. No se puede decir a cuánta gente has salvado por detener a villanos y terroristas.

-Eres un hombre jodidamente **brillante** que tiene la mente más única, curiosa y rápida que he visto nunca. Miras los problemas en una luz nueva, ves cosas que nadie más puede. Eres un absoluto genio.

-Eres un amigo singular y muy leal que ha hecho inimaginables sacrificios para proteger aquellos más cercanos a ti. Eres la definición de altruismo y eres amable, incluso si no quieres admitirlo. Eres una asombrosa figura paternal para Rosie, y estoy muy agradecido de que vaya a crecer conociéndote en ese papel.

-Y eres el mejor amigo que yo pudiera tener. Significas mucho para mí, ni siquiera puedo ponerlo en palabras, pero tengo que intentarlo porque ya no puedo no permitirme decírtelo-. John deja caer los ojos hacia el suelo y aprieta los puños durante un momento, acercándose a Sherlock antes de inhalar profundamente y cruzar la mirada con él. -Te amo, Sherlock. Siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré.

Sherlock siente que su mandíbula se cae. Es como si el suelo hubiera desaparecido de debajo de sus pies, pero de una manera surrealista y maravillosa. Este es un giro que nunca había esperado, una fantasía que solo contemplado en sus sueños más salvajes. ¿Está todavía bajo la influencia de la medicación? ¿Está pasando esto realmente?

_Hay algo que quería decir pero nunca lo hice…_

-John…yo—-, consigue decir, pero John le interrumpe. Sherlock puede ver que está temblando—aparentemente el capitán Watson no es inmune a los nervios cuando se trata de asuntos del corazón.

-No estoy esperando nada, nada entre nosotros tiene que cambiar-, promete John apresuradamente. -Sé que no eres…que no… **sientes** cosas como esas por mí, tal vez por nadie, pero tenía que decirlo. Necesitaba que lo supieras. Porque he estado tan cerca muchas veces de no poder decírtelo y no puedo arriesgarme a que pase otra vez. Así que…sí-. Asiente para sí mismo, inhalando profundamente por la nariz y duplicándolo. -Te…te amo.

Antes de poder frenarse, Sherlock cierra el hueco entre ellos, subiendo una mano para sujetar la cara de John y le besa. Es muy suave, muy casto y tierno y dulce. Se aparta y se miran fijamente el uno al otro durante el más breve de los momentos antes de que el alivio y el cariño aparezcan como una sonrisa en la cara de John y son atraídos de nuevo como imanes.

Es apasionado pero gentil, labios suaves y barba incipiente áspera. Se derriten el uno en el otro naturalmente, los brazos de John alrededor de Sherlock, las manos de Sherlock sujetando la cabeza de John. Es muy bueno, como si hubieran estado hacienda esto durante una vida entera, y Sherlock no quiere parar nunca.

Se apartan después de un momento, los corazones latiendo juntos, respirando el aire del otro. Sherlock apoya la frente sobre la de John mientras permanecen dentro de la calidez del abrazo del otro.

-No dejes que tu pasado te hiera más-, susurra John. -Deja los viejos recuerdos donde pertenecen.

Sherlock hace un ruido de asentimiento. -Preferiría crear algunos nuevos.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la autora: Raramente hago esto, pero la canción que tenía en mi cabeza mientras escribía este capítulo entero fue "A Rush of Blood to the Head" de Coldplay  
> Por si queréis también poner el ambiente musical para vosotros.

Un viento frío, incesante, dobla la alta hierba rozando las piernas de John. Se envuelve la chaqueta más apretadamente a su alrededor, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho para retener tanto calor como sea posible. Arriba el cielo está liso y gris, ni una nube ni una pizca de color a la vista. El día parece casi fúnebre y eso parece apropiado.

Ante él está un edificio que una vez juró no volver a ver más, pero hoy es diferente. Hoy, Musgrave Hall será demolido y John quiere presenciarlo. No es un borrado, no completamente, pero tan cerca de ello como es posible.

Desde su lugar en la colina, mira por el terreno este sitio formidable, embrujado, sus paredes los testigos de tanto dolor y tragedia. Asume que una vez debió de haber sido un hogar feliz, y se pregunta dónde se estropeó todo. ¿Fue cuando Eurus nació, o incluso antes de eso? ¿Estuvo siempre el lugar destinado a sentirse tan oscuro y aterrador? Los árboles desnudos añadiendo eso a la sensación, enroscándose y balanceándose mientras otro vendaval golpea la tierra.

* * *

**Una semana antes**

Las últimas de las hojas de otoño giran alrededor de los tobillos de John mientras camina el puñado de pasos desde la puerta del 221 de la calle Baker hasta Speedy’s. Asiente hacia el señor Chatterjee cuando entra y se dirige a la parte de atrás de la diminuta cafetería donde un paraguas está apoyado ordenadamente en equilibrio encima de un maletín pijo en el suelo. Un bollito de arándanos parcialmente comido está junto a una taza de té sobre la mesa.

-Veo que las vistas preliminares para Marissa Delamere han empezado-, dice Mycroft a modo de salido desde detrás de su periódico abierto. La foto de Delamere está en la portada acompañando las palabras en negrita “Psiquiatra que llevó a clientes al suicidio a juicio”. Habían recibido una copia de la revelación completa esta mañana en el piso también. La señora Hudson se había ofrecido a esconderlo, pero John sabía que Sherlock no apreciaría la interceptación.

John hace un ruido de acuerdo y saca una silla para él. -Sherlock testificará una vez que el juicio esté en proceso. Donde tiene que estar ella es tras las rejas por lo que hizo. Por todo el dolor que causó.

John no había aprendido mucho más de lo que no sabía por el artículo en el periódico. Había esperado hasta que Sherlock estuviera en la ducha para leerlo, no tanto para que Sherlock no supiera que lo había hecho sino para evitar obligarle a mirar la cara de ella en la portada mientras John leía. Ha sufrido bastante—y se le continúa recordando lo que ha pasado gracias al juicio, sin tan siquiera la involucración de la prensa.

- _Las autoridades alegan que la doctora psiquiatra Marissa Delamere realizó procedimientos no autorizados y no probados en pacientes vulnerables, mintiendo sobre la seguridad de sus métodos y fallando en monitorear a las víctimas después para los graves efectos secundarios_ -, lee Mycroft en voz alta del periódico que ha doblado para que quepa en la mesa pequeña de la cafetería.

Parece que la defensa de Delamere está basada ampliamente en su reclamación de que los resultados iniciales habían sido prometedores y que los primeros pacientes no sufrieron ningún efecto secundario negativo. Sin embargo, los fiscales declaran que no se han encontrado tales pacientes y que estimaciones a posteriori sobre seguridad y eficacia son imposibles a causa de su mantenimiento chapucero del registro de pacientes. Lo que ha sido establecido más allá de toda duda es que se había pasado mucho con las dosis de la compañía farmacéutica antes de los ensayos humanos y dio de alta a pacientes en observación antes de que los efectos del componente alucinógeno de la medicación hubieran pasado.

La policía ha identificado a cerca de cuarenta pacientes. Además de los cuatro suicidios, se ha descubierto que varios otros pacientes han sido hospitalizados por intento de suicidio o psicosis grave. El juicio está programado para empezar a últimos de noviembre, con varios pacientes esperando que testifiquen.

John le quita el periódico al mayor de los Holmes. - _Los abogados de Delamere traerán testigos para declarar en nombre de su persona y su experiencia previa en el campo. Delamere ha estado involucrada en muchos ensayos clínicos en sus 25 años de profesión, que es cómo obtuvo acceso a la medicación sin aprobar que le administró a sus pacientes_ -. Se sorbe la nariz. -Alguien en los organismos reguladores de la industria farmacéutica podría haber hecho un maldito mejor trabajo para prevenir esto.

-Habrá una investigación. Aun así, deberíamos colocar la culpa donde realmente pertenece. Sherlock buscó su ayuda voluntariamente, y tal vez ella realmente creía que estaba proporcionándole a sus pacientes ayuda real.

-Algunas personas creen que tienen el derecho a jugar a ser dios. Tu hermana y Delamere incluidas-, dice John consciente de cómo de acusador es su tono.

Mycroft sube una ceja y aprieta los labios altivamente. -Sí, bueno. A algunos se nos da mejor que a otros.

Extrañamente su expresión cambia entonces; ¿se ha dado cuenta del peso de lo que ha dicho? John observa en la suavidad de sus facciones el más ligero atisbo de humildad. En efecto una forma extraña.

\- ¿Confío en que las cosas estén bien con vosotros dos? Erm…disculpa, vosotros **tres** -, corrige Mycroft. La pregunta es menos mordaz de lo está acostumbrado John, casi como si Mycroft tuviera genuina curiosidad.

John asiente. -Estamos bien. Volviendo a la normalidad-. John inhala profundamente por la nariz. -Ya no está enfadado contigo, Mycroft, si eso es lo querías sacar de mí con estas reuniones-. Mantiene el contacto visual. Es asombroso cómo una sola mención de su hermano menor puede derribar los muros de Mycroft.

Mycroft se sorbe la nariz. -Seguramente no presagia nada bueno que solo reciba tal información a través de un mensajero-, dice Mycroft con una sonrisa que es más como un rictus que amigable.

John asiente, reconociéndolo.

Mycroft se sienta un poco más recto, reestableciendo la conversación. -En cualquier caso, eso no es por lo que te llamé para discutir aquí.

* * *

John debate contárselo a Sherlock, preocupado porque el progreso ganado duramente desde los últimos dos meses de terapia pueda ser puesto en riesgo. Han estado trabajando muy duro para encontrar alguna apariencia de estabilidad y equilibrio mientras Sherlock se recupera del asunto con Delamere. Parece que finalmente están volviendo a la forma en la que las cosas solían ser antes.

Bueno, en cualquier caso, una normalidad nueva, y solo después de que el juicio haya terminado. John no puede esperar. Será el mejor futuro que no ha creído que existiría desde que Sherlock volvió de entre los muertos. Será un futuro donde Sherlock y él comparten una cama y Rosie tiene su propia habitación, una nueva normalidad donde Sherlock debidamente se toma unas pocas pastillas cada mañana para hacer el día un poco más fácil, y no lo ve como una debilidad. Una nueva normalidad donde el número de teléfono de Ella es el tercero en la lista de favoritos del iPhone de Sherlock, solo por debajo de John y Mycroft. Sherlock parece más como su antiguo yo con cada día que pasa, seguro e ingenioso y muriéndose por misterios que resolver. La niebla alrededor de él todavía está presente en volutas, pero la terapia, los antidepresivos y el paso del tiempo puede que la mantengan a raya. El tiempo adecuado nunca ha sido su mejor punto fuerte, pero por muy raro que el comienzo de su relación fuera, les ha mantenido a ambos centrados mientras rescatan, desechan y reconstruyen el corazón y la mente de Sherlock. Están creciendo y sanando de muchas maneras, desde su trauma más reciente y todos los anteriores. John tiene una fuerte sensación de que ahora pueden confiar el uno en el otro de maneras en las que nunca pudieron antes.

A nadie le debería sorprender que John titubee para perturbar esta normalidad, este fluir de vida frágil pero calmado. Volver a la escena de tanto dolor ¿otra vez? ¿Cómo no sería perjudicial para la salud mental de Sherlock? Pero, mientras John discutía los detalles con Mycroft una decisión tomó forma. Sherlock merece saberlo, tiene el derecho a decidir por sí mismo si y cómo quiere estar involucrado en el capítulo final de Musgrave Hall. Se habían jurado dejar de mantener cosas ocultas el uno del otro y ciertamente eso se puntúa como un desarrollo lo suficientemente importante que no debería convertirse en otro secreto más.

-No necesito ser protegido-. Le había dicho Sherlock a John durante una de sus sesiones de terapia conjunta semanas atrás. -Necesito que te enfrentes a las tormentas **conmigo** , no que me sobreprotejas.

Había sido un momento clave para ambos—Sherlock poniendo sus necesidades en unos términos tan simples y directos, y John de repente viendo su papel como había sido todos estos años, más dañino que útil. Sherlock necesitaba sentir y procesar sus emociones, ser apoyado trabajando en ellas, no ser liberado del conocimiento de ellas en primer lugar. Ese día John había prometido: no más secretos, no más de privar a Sherlock de elecciones que merecía tener bajo la pretensión de protegerle.

Aun así, no hay manera de ocultar esta reunión con Mycroft. No del hombre más observador del mundo. Apenas da dos pasos en el salón antes de que le llame.

\- ¿Y cómo está el **gobierno británico** hoy? -, pregunta Sherlock burlonamente desde su sitio en el suelo donde está ayudando a Rosie a apilar bloques de plástico grandes. Ya han creado una estructura grande—un castillo por lo que se ve. - ¿Tenían sus bollitos de arándanos favoritos o se tuvo que conformar con el de manzana hoy?

-Ha contratado a un equipo de demolición-, dice John simplemente sin titubeos, tirando las llaves sobre la mesa y uniéndose a ellos en el suelo. Apenas necesita especificar el objeto de la demolición.

La boca de Sherlock se abre un poco con sorpresa y frunce el ceño. Deja los bloques sobre la alfombra. Durante un momento, John espera una respuesta, pero Sherlock simplemente respira profundamente y se humedece los labios, asintiendo. Pasa una mano distraídamente por los rizos rubios de Rosie, y ella le da una torre de Duplos con instrucciones de que los separe por ella.

Lo hace. - ¿Cuándo? -, consigue decir finalmente haciendo una pequeña pila de ladrillos individuales al lado de Rosie.

-El próximo jueves-. John se para, coge aire. Había medio esperado que Sherlock se burlara por la idea, que la desestimara como un poco de melodrama diseñado por su hermano. Por falta de una palabra mejor, Sherlock parece…alterado por la idea.

Una parte de John siente que no tiene derecho a decir lo que dice después pero debe de hacerlo. -Me gustaría presenciarlo. Puedo entender si no lo prefieres…

-Quiero estar ahí-, le interrumpe Sherlock rápidamente. -Quiero verlo por mí mismo.

John asiente, estirándose para apretar la rodilla de Sherlock en apoyo.

Su amor remodelado, ahora inalterado es definitivamente táctil—sorprendentemente táctil a veces. En la habitación, sí, por supuesto, pero el contacto físico durante momentos menos íntimos se siente igual de importante. Sherlock no se frena en tocar o en buscar ser tocado. Una suave mano sobre un hombre aquí, acurrucados en el sofá allí. Al principio todo fue muy cauto mientras buscaban delinear los límites del otro, antes de darse cuenta de que realmente no había ninguno. La mayoría de las noches los encuentras durmiendo en el abrazo del otro. No es poco común que Sherlock deslice los brazos alrededor de la cintura de John mientras lava los platos o que John ponga los pies de Sherlock en su regazo cuando están sentados en el sofá.

Hay toques extra en los días difíciles. Recuerdos silenciosos de seguridad cuando se han retraído a sus propios pensamientos. _Estoy aquí. No estás solo. Te amo_.

La pesadez de los planes de Mycroft cuelga en el aire el resto del día, una tensión no mencionada en el piso. Es parte alivio y parte ansiedad; mezclado con el peso de **por qué**.

Es difícil no pensar en las maldades del lugar, los horrores presenciados dentro y alrededor de sus paredes de piedra. Los secretos que todavía guarda, y aquellos que han sido quemados. Esto ocurre cada vez que algo pasa para acordarse de Víctor, Eurus y Musgrave. De la decisión impulsiva de Sherlock de pasar por un tratamiento tan arriesgado, el cual solo dio horrores como recompensas. Intentan compartimentar esas cosas, mantenerlas dentro de las paredes de la oficina de Ella, pero Sherlock todavía se despierta con lágrimas más noches que pocas. El trauma de su infancia y su confrontación en las ruinas atormentándole, y John supone que en cierto novel siempre lo harán. Después de todo, el mismo John a menudo se despierta bañado en sudor frío después de sus propias pesadillas, atravesando las podridas ruinas de Musgrave Hall, incapaz de encontrar a Sherlock antes de que suene un disparo y le haga saber que ha llegado demasiado tarde. Solo espera que los efectos se diluyan más temprano que tarde y que la vida normal pueda volver. La noción más difícil de difuminar parecer ser la idea de que la vida de John sería mejor si nunca hubiera conocido a Sherlock. A menudo John le tiene que recordar a su compañero que la vida tiene una manera de encontrar métodos de echar mierda a la gente sin importar si están girando en la órbita de un genio detective asesor o no.

En días buenos, tales explicaciones consiguen divertir, incluso animar a Sherlock. en días malos, nada de lo que se le pueda ocurrir a John parece tener mucho efecto. Afortunadamente, los días buenos están empezando lentamente a sobrepasar los malos.

* * *

No han tenido mucho tiempo en su nueva relación todavía para sexo divertido y alegre, ni han estado de humor para algo tan ligero. Esta noche no es diferente. Su unión es lenta, y sombría y apasionada, una necesidad de estar más cerca juntos, de convertirse en uno, aferrándose el uno al otro en su éxtasis. Se pasan secretos a través de piel desnuda, mensajes en cada tacto, significado en cada suave presión de labios. Cálidos y fuertes, sus corazones latiendo como tambores de guerra juntos, besándose y mordiendo y lamiendo, acariciando y masajeando y acariciando. Es un lenguaje en sí mismo, brutalmente honesto y vulnerable y lleno de confianza de formas que nunca han sido. Es el sexo más emocional que John nunca ha practicado, sus clímax prácticamente sagrados.

Después, sudorosos y saciados y nadando en oxitocina, John no puede evitar volver a comprobar la decisión tomada antes. Sherlock había parecido despertarse en la agonía del hastío y John sospecha que puede haber tenido un impacto en la toma de decisión de antes. Ahora, con Sherlock tumbado sobre el pecho de John, su oído contra su corazón, satisfecho y relajado, quiere tantear las cosas. Durante un momento se deleita con solo observar los rizos de Sherlock subir y bajar mientras respira.

Luego hace de tripas corazón. -Entonces estás absolutamente seguro ¿sobre lo de Musgrave? Tendrás tiempo de pensarlo. No le debes nada a ese lugar.

-No, pero podría deberme a mí. Necesito verlo hecho-, murmura Sherlock simplemente. -Estoy seguro.

* * *

**En la actualidad**

Los equipos de construcción terminan de mover maquinaria pesada de colores estridentes y poner otros equipamientos en su sitio, sus gritos y los ruidos de las máquinas puntualizando la mañana monocromática. Un capataz va a hacer un recorrido final para asegurarse de que nadie está dentro y la zona se queda en silencio de nuevo mientras el resto de los trabajadores esperan por las instrucciones para proceder.

Un cuervo llama desde un árbol esquelético en el lado este de la casa, su graznido áspero y estridente, incluso de lejos. Parece apropiado que el aire esté vacío de la canción de otros pájaros. Tal vez todos se están escondiendo del furioso viento.

Entonces Sherlock aparece alrededor del lado de la mansión, caminando con Mycroft y sus padres. Desde la distancia John no puede ver sus expresiones pero su lenguaje corporal parece sombrío y determinado. Están hablando entre ellos, las palabras perdidas en la brisa. Sherlock permanece en silencio, envuelto en su nuevo Belstaff mientras una ráfaga fuerte de aire les rodea. John había hecho lo mejor para que el color coincidiera, pero el abrigo nuevo es de un sólido color negro donde el antiguo había tenido motas de gris y blanco. Aun así, es un es un estilo que siempre le quedará bien a Sherlock, una armadura necesaria que le ayuda a sentirse seguro. Sus hombros se relajan bajo su peso, la cabeza alzada un poco más arriba. Mientras se acercan John observa a Sherlock mirar a sus padres, asintiendo a algo que su madre está diciendo. Ella se estira para apretar el brazo de Sherlock y él no se aparta. Se había mostrado reticente a verlos después de abandonar el hospital, lleno de confusión y resentimiento, pero John le había instado a encontrar algún tipo de camino hacia delante con ellos. Si no una relación por lo menos algún tipo de pasar página.

Después de algunos titubeos, Sherlock los había ido a ver este pasado fin de semana junto a su hermano, y había vuelto con un semblante de paz sobre él. Le había dicho a John que no quería que hoy fuera su primer encuentro con ellos después de haber aprendido el resto de la verdad. Todavía hay un montón de daño que reparar, casi toda una vida de ello, pero parece que todos los involucrados están dispuestos a trabajar en ello. Sherlock le había contado a John que sus padres admitieron abiertamente su culpa y vergüenza por la forma en la que lo trataron de niño y le suplicaron otra oportunidad.

Es un comienzo y John lo encuentra un gran alivio.

El viento sopla casi vengativamente mientras el grupo sube la colina, casi tirando a la señora Holmes quien se aferra a su marido y a Mycroft momentáneamente antes de recuperar el equilibrio.

Sherlock se encuentra con los ojos de John, serios pero determinados. Llega para ponerse junto a John mientras Mycroft y el señor y la señora Holmes se colocan junto a Sherlock. Finalmente, le dan la señal al personal de que están todos preparados.

Aunque los hermanos Holmes se burlarían abiertamente por el sentimiento, el simbolismo de reducir esta reliquia a polvo es un paso necesario. No lo estarían tirando si no creyeran la misma cosa, incluso si no lo admiten. Demoler Musgrave no cambiará el pasado, pero tal vez, de alguna forma, todos pueden reconstruir una sensación de fuerza de su ruina. Su antiguo hogar ya no permanecerá como un recuerdo físico formidablemente dispuesto en un campo, un espectro sombrío recordándoles a todos con lo que habían luchado, y todo lo que habían perdido o estuvieron cerca de perder.

_En lugar de enterrar el pasado esto se trata de crear espacio para el futuro_ , piensa John. Coge la mano de Sherlock en la suya y la aprieta, Sherlock apretando su agarre como respuesta, con la misma fuerza.

Es hora de que Sherlock escriba ahora una historia para él mismo. Aunque puede que incluya un devastador comienzo y una mitad tenue, John quiere ayudar a asegurarse que no será clasificado como una tragedia. Espera que Sherlock pueda rescatar su relación con sus padres y Mycroft mientras deja a Eurus atrás. John no puede ver ninguna otra manera de que Sherlock deje ir cualquier responsabilidad que sienta hacia ella. Cerrando el libro en ella es lo que es mejor para todos ellos. Cada día Sherlock está más empoderado a hacer las paces con su pasado, la forma en la que su vida ha sido formada alrededor de ello. Ahora, finalmente libre de la unión artificial que le había retenido toda su vida puede convertirse en el hombre que quiera ser. Ahora, con John y Rosie—la familia que Sherlock ha elegido—puede vivir su final feliz.

A lo lejos, el equipo de construcción empieza a trabajar. Las máquinas se arrancan, las órdenes se dan.

John se da cuenta de que todo se ha quedado quieto, la hierba y los árboles permaneciendo altos y rectos. El viento del este ha perdido esta lucha.

John se gira para mirar a Sherlock. - ¿Preparado? -, murmura.

-Arrancadlo hasta las cenizas-, contesta Sherlock suavemente, los ojos iluminados.

Con una respiración profunda observan juntos cuando es soltada la bola de demolición.


End file.
